The Hybrid Saints
by Sgt. Socks
Summary: The Royal Treatment sequel. I looked at him with an icy glare."Sir,this isn't about either of us anymore!You hate me.I don't like you.We've got that now.This is about your grandson!I'm calling the shots here,whether you like it or not.We follow MY plan."
1. 00: Two Objects

**:D this is the fourth installment of the All-American Girl series! I hope you like it.**

**Alright. So, the song from the epilogue of The Royal Treatment was **_**Your Guardian Angel **_**by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I love that song. So much. Ah.**

**And this is The Hybrid Saints. :) If, at the end of the movie, you don't understand the name, I'll explain it. But, well, if I explain it now, it'll give this part away. So, yes.**

**And now, the prologue of The Hybrid Saints! :D**

* * *

><p>Back door cracked<br>We don't need a key  
>We get in for free<br>No VIP sleaze

Drink that Kool-Aid  
>Follow my lead<br>Now you're one of us  
>You're coming with me<p>

It's time to kill the lights  
>And shut the DJ down<br>(This place about to)  
>Tonight we're taking over<br>No one's getting out

This place about to blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh...<p>

...Now what?  
>We're taking control<br>We get what we want  
>We do what you don't<p>

Dirt and glitter cover the floor  
>We're pretty and sick<br>We're young and we're bored

It's time to lose your mind  
>And let the crazy out<br>(This place about to)  
>Tonight we're taking names<br>'Cause we don't mess around

* * *

><p>I just couldn't grasp this, any of it. My mind couldn't comprehend just what was happening as I clutched the two precious items in my hand. One was something I never thought I would need to hold, and the other was something I never wanted to.<p>

I had to go back there, back to the place full of people who hate me, people who love me, and people who really don't know me. And right now, I wanted nothing more than to just go back home!

But I couldn't do that either. There was no going back home until I had him with me, and he wasn't with me.

I was desperate at this point. Now, I had to do something I _never _wanted to do. Never thought I would have to.

Yet, here I was...packing my bags and grabbing the necessary money to get myself there.

I knew he wouldn't die. There was no question about that. But, seeing him...all the torture they were gonna put him through...I didn't know what would happen. I would probably break down when I found him anyways, feeling absolutely terrible about it.

And how would I find him? I couldn't ask for help from my parents, because that's not who they wanted me to go to.

I had a lot of things to figure out on this plane ride, and I was gonna have to figure them out alone.

"Not alone," that distinctive, gorgeous Southern accented voice rang out, causing tears to fill my eyes. "This is my mess too, Ari. This wouldn't have happened if I had never come along. I'm not blaming myself, not completely, but I'm taking partial responsibility. You can't do this alone. You're a mess. Take me with you. Just you and me."

And I couldn't argue. I didn't have the willpower to do so. Instead, I just nodded, hid the objects away in the duffel bag full of clothes that I had packed up, and finished zipping it up.

"Come on," I whispered, my voice sounding weaker than I ever remember hearing it. "We've got some shit to blow up."

* * *

><p><strong>okay. now, review! :D there's a button that you push. it's as simple as clicking the next chapter. except you DO have to type something. but that little bit you type as helpful words of encouragement or criticism...they help me go on and write a lot more. the next chapter you're gonna read. so, thanks for reviewing. :D *hint hint*<strong>


	2. 01: Room Service

**:D chapter 1! The song from the prologue was **_**Blow **_**by Ke$ha. Fun song. Haha.**

**Alrighty. So, reviews? Yes please? :D**

**And now...chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>The dawn is breaking<br>A light shining through  
>You're barely waking<br>And I'm tangled up in you  
>Yeah<p>

I'm open, you're closed  
>Where I follow, you'll go<br>I worry I won't see your face  
>Light up again<p>

Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<br>Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
>I somehow find you and I collide<p>

* * *

><p>Married...<p>

With a smile, I continued to run my fingers through Seth's hair as he slept on my stomach, again. He still had that smile too, the same one he's had practically since we left England. Neither of us could've been happier to get the hell outta there.

Of course, our anxiety about the honeymoon was proven to be ridiculous. Everything _did _just come naturally. You don't want details, I'm sure. Lots of serious, hardcore sex. We'll leave it at that.

And right now, he was resting. His wings just came in. He had to suffer through that, so after that and then a couple more rounds, he was exhausted. I was tired too, but I was thinking right now. There was just too much on my mind.

Sam and Alex called after their wedding and reception, but we were in the middle of our wedding. So, when we got back to the hotel, we called. They were on the plane. So, we had some fun, and right in the middle of our first fun, they call. So, it takes us a bit to get to the phone, and by the time we got there, it had stopped ringing. So, instead of calling back, I texted her.

_Hey, sister! Yes. That is official now. :D We'll talk later. Right now, we have very important things to do. ;) We'll talk when we both get home. Right now, have fun, and _please _spare me details! I'll do my best to spare you, but come on. It's by brother. T.T Have fun though! :D_

And, of course, she texted back, but I don't remember what it said. Either way, we mutually agreed to talk later.

As two newlywed couples.

Ah! Just _thinking _that made my heart rate increase. Not only was I super excited for my brother and the girl who was practically my sister already, but _I _was also a newlywed!

To the sexy, perfect man asleep on me right now, his arms wrapped around me as if he's terrified to let go. Even in his sleep, he wouldn't do it.

"You are mine now," I whispered. "My sexy avian hybrid."

And now, he was.

I didn't realize he could hear me, not until he smirked a little. His eyes stayed closed, though, and his head didn't move. "Hey. That's my line."

"But it's true the other way around now," I reminded him. "So ha."

Now, he sat up, eyes wide open as he gazed at me, still not quite used to the sharper, better eyesight. In his words, it was like he had been wearing multiple foggy, murky, dirty contacts all his life, and now, they had all been removed.

"I love you, Mrs. Moore."

And that was something _I_ still wasn't used to, but absolutely adored. It still made me smile brightly—bigger than before. "I love you too."

He laughed. "I did it, changed the one thing about you I actually wanted to."

"You did," I agreed as I began running my fingers through his hair again.

He let out a soft sigh of delight before laying back down on my stomach, eyes still open wide. "No one realized you had another plan. You knew things would fall through, didn't you? You knew we wouldn't get married in England."

Now, a devious grin spread across my lips, but it was also mixed with my blissful smile. So, it was kinda a blissfully devious smile? A deviously blissful one? Either way, it was probably funny.

"I had a pretty good idea," I admitted. "Not until I met Roxy, though. When she swore to me that she would steal you from me, I pretty much knew our wedding would be ruined. So, I called Momma and had her get everything legally squared away here in Vegas. And then get everything legally squared away with Alex and Sam there. It was a little tricky, because she knew Sean couldn't hide it from Nudge, and Nudge couldn't hide it from anyone. So, she tricked them. Said it was stuff for the flight they needed to verify. Momma did all the hard work. I just thought of the plan."

He kissed my stomach tenderly. "You're my devious, sexy little avian hybrid wife."

"Oh, you just have to have the best names, don't you?" I teased. But, that didn't last long, because he pushed himself up to where he could kiss me within seconds.

That was something that would _definitely _take some getting used to...him being stronger than me. But I really enjoyed that.

I think he did too, especially when...

Okay. Never mind.

We'll just say we went to sleep after that... because we did, eventually. And when we woke up the next day, around two in the afternoon, we were both _starving_.

I was stiff, and a little sore too. But, it was the price I knew I had to pay, and it was a price I gladly would.

Neither of us wanted to leave. We both agreed to stay in the hotel room the entire time, so we simply called room service. We had to get dressed for them, though, and we decided to take a shower too. Because we were kinda nasty.

You would be too.

When they got there, Seth answered the door. He was the one dressed, whereas I was simply in another one of his button up shirts. And short shorts, but still. He got it.

The cleaning ladies coming and going was a little awkward, because they would knock, usually while we were in the middle of something, and we'd have to stop, quickly get dressed, and let them in. But it was okay. We needed new sheets at that point anyways.

A new idea occurred to me, though, as he sat the food down on the table. Why waste money in this hotel room that we're not even gonna leave when we can go to the tree house? No one would even know we were there.

And I could probably get us there from here. I would just have to rest for a bit afterwards.

Seth's eyebrows rose. "What is it, baby?"

I pursed my lips. "I wanna go home. To the tree house. We can stay there, and no one would know. There would be no more awkward interruptions, and I mean, it's not like we're leaving the room anyways."

His lips pursed for a second as he thought about this, deciding whether he actually wanted to or not. It was hard to tell, to be honest with you, because he seemed to have something else in mind.

Finally, he stopped thinking and took a bite of one of his French fries. "I have a better idea."


	3. 02: An Explosive Ending

**:D Chapter 2! I'm not gonna bother slowly getting into the storyline with this one. It'll be much more action packed than the last ones have been. Probably less romance though. Sadness, I know, but it'll still be awesome! :D**

**I hope you agree. :)**

**Anyways, the final segment of this story...it's gonna be GREAT! :D :D :D That's all I'm gonna say though...:)**

**Eh hem. The song from the last chapter was **_**Collide **_**by Howie Day. :D I love that song. Idk about you, but I do. :)**

**Now...chapter 2! :D**

* * *

><p>If you feel so angry<br>So ripped off, so stepped on

You're not the only one  
>Refusing to back down<br>You're not the only one  
>So get up<p>

Let's start a riot!

* * *

><p>I shook my head in disbelief as I stared over the edge of the balcony, looking out at the sunset above the busy city below us.<p>

Seth decided to join me with two bottles of Mountain Dew. The two of us kept looking back to the Eifel tower.

Sitting about a hundred feet away from the Moore's house here.

Yes. You heard that right. The Moore family has a house. In Paris. He forgets to mention this until, well, a week ago when I decided I wanted to get out of Vegas.

It's not fun if you can't do anything there.

But here... man. It was just beautiful to look out. We weren't leaving the room, but we didn't have to for it to be beautiful or romantic. I still, after being here for a week, wasn't tired of this view.

"Come on," Seth murmured softly, biting my ear softly. "It's Christmas Eve. I didn't think about this before, but we should probably leave. Go find Christmas presents for each other?"

"Or we could stay here, have some more amazing sex throughout the night, and we can wait for Christmas presents until we get back home," I suggested eagerly, not really giving him much option as I pushed him back inside, closing the balcony doors behind us.

* * *

><p>That's pretty much how the rest of our time went. Romantic moments, amazing views, incredible sex, discovering things Seth could do, finding ways to mix those last two...it was absolutely unreal. To be honest with you, after a while, it felt strange to put on clothes again, because I really hadn't been wearing any. Not even gonna lie.<p>

But, now, I was a little curious about how much different life was gonna be. Obviously it would be different at home, because it was just gonna be the two of us in our new home. We hadn't gotten to see it yet, but after leaving England, our family went home and decorated ours, and Alex and Sam's.

His family paid for our house, since Momma and Daddy had to get Sam and Alex's. It wasn't a problem, but they decided it was fair.

Anyways, we would be heading home to a fully furnished, freshly decorated house. And I couldn't wait.

But that wasn't what I was curious about. How different would school be? We got out a few weeks early, due to our special circumstances, but now, everyone would _know_. There were no more secrets between me and the teachers, nor would Seth have his secret to hide.

And, to top all that off, we're married now. To hear them call my name as Aria Moore, not Aria Lawrence…it was gonna be incredible. And so different.

I was just curious.

Seth sighed dismally. "What am I gonna do when I graduate and you continue with school?"

I smiled softly before standing up on my tiptoes. "Well, my darling, to be completely honest with you, Momma's talking about just homeschooling the three of us after this year. I mean, I don't know how well all that would go over without you. It would just be weird."

"That works," he agreed as he disappeared again, back into the bathroom. "You know what I can't wait for?"

My eyebrows rose, but I continued packing anyways. "Hmm?"

"I can't wait for you to teach me how to fly," he said honestly. "Or fight. Or any of the stuff I'm gonna have to learn once we get home. I'm kinda excited."

I laughed quickly but stopped myself, so I wouldn't freak him out. "Yeah. It's great once you learn."

"You laughed," he murmured. "Why?"

"It's a pain at first," I admitted sheepishly, stepping into the bathroom where he was so I could give him a reassuring smile. "But, once you learn, it pays off. You can show off like Alex is always fond of. Whoa! I just realized something. How is _that _gonna work? Are they gonna be some sort of epic wolf-avian hybrids? That's gonna be awesome! I wanna call them and find out."

"We don't have much time," he sighed. "Our plane leaves in two hours. Sorry, love, but you can ask them later."

"That's true," I agreed before blissfully walking, in a rushed way, back into the bedroom. I was still dressed in boy shorts and his shirt, but I knew I should hurry.

Right about the time I unbutton his shirt and take it off, he _would _come back in and get excited all over again. I swear. It's like he could just stay inside and have sex for the rest of his life.

I don't know about that. I mean, it's _ah-maze-ing_. Don't get me wrong. But do nothing else? Nah. I couldn't do it. I'd at least have to take my motorcycle or Lambo out for a spin sometimes.

That'd be intense. Sex. Drive. Sex. Drive. Sex. Drink Mountain Dew.

Yes. I could live with that.

Seth wrapped his arms around my waist and tenderly kissed my shoulder. "I love you, Ari."

As usual, I couldn't help but smile as my eyes fluttered shut and we just stood there, moving with each breath we took together. It was sweet, but we couldn't just stand there long, because, like he said, we didn't have much time before our flight left.

So, I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top, a black zip-up hoodie, and my converse. Simple, but still awesome.

My hair was probably a mess, but I really didn't care. As the two of us walked out, locking the doors and turning out all the lights behind us, I began to notice something odd. Maybe it was just my recent paranoia. I don't know.

But, it's noon. In Paris. Shouldn't there be more people wandering around the streets? I mean, occasional cars would drive by, but it almost seemed like one of those small, unknown towns with how...empty...everything seemed.

"Seth?" I whispered quietly, tapping his shoulder as he started loading our bags into the car. By "the car," I mean the nice fancy limo his parents insisted we ride around in with a new, young driver named George, who seemed nice enough. He's an aspiring model who drives limos to get some extra spending money, apparently. Like I said, George seems nice enough.

But, still. Too ostentatious for me.

He looked back to me with a curious gaze. "Yes, Mrs. Moore?"

That, although it still made me _incredibly _happy, wasn't enough to ease my tension. "Babe, something's not right. Look around us. Paris shouldn't be so…so…empty."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Huh. You're right. That _is _pretty strange. I don't know, Ari. Maybe there's bad weather predicted for today? All the more reason to get out of here."

I nodded. "Right… bad weather. That's it."

George was smiling pleasantly as he held open our door for us. "Your highnesses."

"It's Seth and Ari," Seth corrected politely, giving him a pleasant smile. "There's no need to be formal. Honest. It's just a title I was born with. Kinda like a last name."

He laughed softly but nodded. "Right, Seth. I'll remember that."

Something about the way he looked at me before closing the door...it was off too. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure about George. He seemed almost angry with me, but I hadn't done anything to him. He chose this job, and I didn't want this limo.

I made sure to talk practically inaudibly as we drove, the little window shield thing up so George couldn't read my lips either. "Seth, something's seriously not right."

"What is it, Ari?" he murmured. "What should we do? We're getting out of here. Should we have George step on it?"

"No!" I quietly exclaimed. "No, no. George is part of the problem. Seth, I think—"

And almost as if George was listening, or had a microphone back here to amplify what was being said, the car suddenly accelerated, and we were thrashing around like crazy back here as he swerved and began driving like a complete and utter moron.

It wasn't hard to snap us out of the limo, but I wasn't quite sure I wanted to. Thankfully, all our valuable stuff wasn't in the bags as he continued driving off. I don't even think he noticed we weren't there.

And I don't think he realized the limo he was in was gonna explode. If so, he's just an idiot. Suicide bombers are crazy to begin with, but to be one over _two people_? That's just insane.

But, there was no threat anymore. I didn't feel scared. George was their only person in right now, and he was there to blow us up. I don't think he did it right, because he would've been better off driving like normal and waiting for us to just explode.

I wouldn't have known to get us out of there otherwise.

It was a long shot; I knew that. But, right now, all I wanted was to get home. I wanted to go home, curl up in my bed, and sleep. Now, for whatever reason, I was exhausted.

So, with a sigh, I grabbed onto Seth, concentrated _really _hard—harder than I've ever had to—and snapped us back home. To my parents' house, since I wasn't sure where mine was exactly.

They seemed utterly shocked at our arrival, but everyone was happy to see us. No one noticed my troubled expression, not until after everyone exchanged hugs and asked me if I had a good time. Things like that. Congrats. All that stuff.

But, I wasn't really here, because I was a little worried. Things were getting serious as of late, and we had to fix this. Now.

Was now really a good time, though? Seth needed training before we did this, but I wasn't sure if we had time to properly train him.

Either way, they noticed my expression, and Seth's, as they all settled down and got over the excitement of seeing us after so long—almost a month.

"Ari," Daddy whispered, eyes widening a little. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, Daddy... it's just... our limo driver was a suicide bomber. He was a male model, and I think Itex just tried to kill us. Things are getting more serious. I don't know if it was just us, or what, but I'm freaking out. We have _got _to check on Alex and Sam!"

"That won't be necessary!" Sam's voice eagerly exclaimed from downstairs. "We're back everyone!" As the two walked up the stairs, they looked surprised to see us, so much so that their eyes widened a little. "Whoa. When did you get home?"

I smiled wearily. "Two minutes ago?"

She nodded, hearing everything. "Right. Serious business first, sister talk later. Got it."

I grimaced, knowing she _really _wanted to talk to me. I wanted to talk to her too, but we had to get this mess straightened out before we did, really, anything else. "Sorry, Sam."

"No," she said quickly. "Don't be. This is serious. Our family is in danger, and our silly girl talk can wait. It's what we do, Ari. Well, what _I _do. You've never really done this kinda thing before, have you?"

"Never."

She laughed softly and nodded. "Alright. Well, let's get started, shall we?"


	4. 03: Snow, Clones, and Chocolate

**:D chapter 3.**

**Once again, thanks to the beta for this series, Sierra156. :D :D she should get a plate full of bacon for being so damn awesome! :D**

**The song from chapter 2 was an **_**incredible **_**song called Riot by Three Days Grace! :D :D I LOVE that song. And them. :D**

**Sorry. Here's chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>This is the first time in a long time<p>

That I've felt like coming home for the holidays  
>Everybody's rushing about<br>Why won't anybody hear me out?...

...Can you hear me?  
>I write so much and it makes me sick<br>That is all  
>About you<p>

Lets drop everything  
>And not come back 'til next fall<br>Everyone knows that you've got me  
>Right where you want me to be<p>

* * *

><p>Sam was the only one who even knew where to begin. My parents and their flock...they had been through this before...<em>years <em>ago. Many, many years. Like...fifteen?

That's long enough for them to move locations and redo their entire structure. So, Sam was put in charge.

Momma wasn't used to that. She _seriously _had to adjust, but she did, and she accepted it.

While they strategically mapped out and got through the serious, knowledgeable parts of the plan, Alex and I took Seth outside.

Why?

Well... ha.

"Oh, come _on_!" Seth exclaimed desperately. "You can't be serious!"

"A hundred and seventy-four percent," I said honestly, smirking arrogantly over at him. "Do it. You have to."

"I cannot do that!" he said firmly, eyes tight as he glared over at me. "I refuse."

Alex snorted. "Come on, dude, seriously. This is your chance. One day, you're gonna wanna kill her. Trust me. We all do. But, you can't. This is your chance to get your blows in early. You'll be able to think back to now when you beat the hell out of her. It'll calm the urges to beat her later."

"Well, nice to know I'm gonna be beaten later on in life," I said sarcastically, and the three of us all busted out laughing. Why? Because we knew damn well Seth could not lay a hand on me.

This was proof. He couldn't even train with me.

He was shaking his head as the laughter died away. "I—"

"Here, let's see if this helps," I interrupted helpfully before rearing back and punching him in the nose. It wasn't forcefully enough to break it now, but it was enough to hurt him and make him bleed.

What surprised me was when he turned over and snorted the blood out into the snow, turning it a crimson red color, and then frowned. "What'd you do that for?"

"We're training," I said simply. "You're supposed to fight back! You are ridiculous! What if they make a clone of me? Huh? What are you gonna do? Let her beat the hell outta you 'cause she looks like me?"

"Well, no," he said carefully, still frowning, but in a different way. "She won't be you. Trust me, Ari. I'll know."

"I'm sure you will," I scoffed. "This is ridiculous. I'm going inside for some hot chocolate. You guys want anything? While I'm inside, Alex, beat the hell out of him."

"Yes, ma'am," Alex laughed, and Seth just smiled sweetly at me.

"Hot chocolate? Yes. I love you, Mrs. Moore," he cooed, knowing just what to say to ease my anger. And that irritated the hell out of me, because it worked! I wasn't mad at him anymore.

Not for not being able to hit me anyways. No. And I wasn't mad at him either. I was mad at myself for not being able to resist the awesome feelings that name gave me inside—the usual butterflies, tummy flutters, heart racing, breathing malfunctions, pulsing veins, adrenaline? Yeah. That stuff.

Damn his... or _our..._ last name.

That's why, even as those two goofballs busted out laughing because of how effective that was, I walked in the house with a smile. Because it was _our _last name now.

And I walked in the house for two reasons. One, yes. I wanted hot chocolate! For another, I wanted to test Seth, to see if he _really _would be able to tell the difference in a clone and me.

So, even though it would take a lot of energy out of me, I cloned myself. I nearly passed out, and Iggy had to help me sit down. While he did this, I had to somehow explain what the fuck I was doing while also keeping the clone inside long enough to give her the hot chocolate.

By the time she got out the door, I was able to stand—due to hot chocolate, of course—and peer out the window.

What I saw was _hilarious_. They both knew, instantly, and Seth had no problem punching her in the face. But, of course, they had to get their hot chocolate out of her hands first.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Ari, what the hell are you doing?"

I smiled innocently up at him. "I was testing Seth again."

"Don't do that," he teased. "It'll be a bad day for all of us when he fails. Trust me. Been there, done that."

"But this was a necessary test," I said honestly. "If they clone me, I need to know he'll be able to fight the clone. And he can. So we're all good."

Of course, Seth _would _go to tackle the clone at the same moment I snapped her energy back into mine and made her disappear. Therefore, he went diving into the snow.

And we all busted out laughing as I came back outside, smirking at my snow covered husband triumphantly.

"That's a cute look for you," I teased.

I should've known it was coming next, but when that devious, lustful grin spread across his lips, it didn't quite click until he said, "Nah; you look better covered in white stuff."

"Dude, _no_!" Alex exclaimed quickly, shuddering. "No, no, no! I don't wanna know! Ugh! Ew! NO! I...no! Sam, come here! Quickly!"

Of course, _everyone _would come outside right about then to see what the commotion was, and no one questioned why Alex grabbed her and just kissed her. She knew, and she was a little irritated, but she let him, knowing he needed to get that image out of his head.

And Seth was just laughing. Of course.

"What is going on?" Momma asked slowly, biting back a laugh as she looked at Seth.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, grinning. "Nothing, Momma. Loserface was just being an idiot. And then Alex was being a Drama King."

"Agreed," Sam giggled before turning in his arms quickly. "Now, stop it. We have serious strategy planning and shit like that to go through. Be good for, what, thirty more minutes?"

When he grinned down at her, I wanted to gag, but I guess it was only fair. "What do I get if I _am _good?"

"I won't beat the hell outta you," I mumbled under my breath before scowling at Seth. "Now look what you did, dummy. He's gonna say shit like that now, and I'm gonna be scarred for _life_! You, on the other hand, don't seem to be bothered."

He shrugged. "Nah. I just think of other things instead."

"Once again, I don't wanna know," Alex muttered. Then, he let out a deep sigh. "Alright, Sam. For you, I'll be good."

She just smiled sweetly up at him before turning to head back inside. But, of course, she didn't go back inside before kissing my cheek first. Everyone was laughing at the scene, all of us, really, saying things like, "Newlyweds," or, "He's definitely whipped now." Whatever was on their mind.

I punched Seth's arm. "Now, no more inappropriate remarks around my brother. Me? I don't give a flying fuck. My brother? No. Why? I don't want him thinking about it, for one thing, and for another, I don't want inappropriate remarks made _back_, causing _me _to think about _his _inappropriate moments. So, no inappropriate comments!"

He looked like he was about to laugh. "Or what?"

"No inappropriate things will happen for a very long time," I threatened. "And I can assure you. I don't make idle threats. Or threats at all, really. Just promises."

"Fair enough," he smiled. "No more inappropriate comments around Alex."

"Or the team," I added on. "It's gonna be bad enough when we go back tomorrow. Don't give them any more fuel."

He sighed dramatically. "Come on, Ari. It's what we do."

"Actually, what _you _do is me, and if you want to continue doing me, you won't make them around the team," I smirked, once again loving my power. Because I had so much over him.

Momma was right. Men _are _like floor tiles!

He pouted in a cute, flirting way. "Aw. Okay. But, I'm just saying. You _totally _just made an inappropriate comment."

"No I didn't," I snorted.

He pointed behind us, to Alex, who was being all histrionic in his "revolted" scene he was making behind us. "Yes, Ari. You did. You could've just threatened—sorry, promised—again, but you put it in inappropriate words. Just admit it. I'm rubbing off on you!"

"Well, you already knew that," I said simply. "But it's _way _more obvious _I'm _rubbing off on _you_!"

He nodded. "You and that damn cute Southern accent, yes."

Alex, after he realized we weren't even paying attention to him, regained his composure and cleared his throat. "If you two are done being all mushy and shit, we've got ass kicking training to do. So, yes. You can go fuck each other later."

**XD Can anyone tell me what "Momma was right. Men **_**are **_**like floor tiles!" is referring to? Hmm? Anyone?**


	5. 04: Ambush

**The song from chapter 3 was **_**Right Where You Want Me to Be**_** by A Day to Remember. :D Yet another incredible and amazing and fanstical and magnificent kickass band that I adore. :)**

**Along with Paramore, All Time Low, Hawk Nelson, Skillet, Emery, Avenged Sevenfold, Avril Lavigne, Hey Monday, TFK…**

**Alright. I'll stop now and let you read the chapter. But review too! It's not hard to do, so go ahead. You know you want to. :) And I want you to too, so it's like this mass chain of people wanting you to review. So, yes. REVIEW!**

**:D**

* * *

><p>You are a handful of roses<br>Thorns in a cheap bouquet  
>True, I'm a walking disaster<br>They told you to stay away...

...Walk a tightrope to hold on to you...  
>...I don't think I can forget about it<p>

* * *

><p>Now, it was time to get down to business. No more goofing around, no more play time. Now, it was time for reality.<p>

We weren't in Vegas anymore; Paris, either. No—we were back in Montana, back where so many things had started, and so many things were now fresh and new. Secrets were revealed, and more gossip had started.

Why the rush to get married so young? Is she _really _just after the throne?

I didn't care about any of that stuff, because why does it matter what anyone else thinks? Everyone I care about knows the truth. What else matters?

Nothing. That's _exactly _my point.

Seth, on the other hand, was nervous. Not because he was worried people would judge him. That part he was coping with just like I was.

He was worried about being _ambushed._ Hello? Discovered hidden prince of England?

And I was now his princess. I wasn't sure if it would be as important, but I didn't care. I would take it with him, for him if I could. Because this is why he didn't want people to know.

They wouldn't like him for him.

We were in his Camaro today, because people didn't know that as well. And, it's convertible. So, there's that too.

Okay, so, my Lambo is convertible… but we just drove the Camaro today. We'll leave it at that.

We tried to get there early, but I had complications with finding my backpack and cell phone. Now, I could've lived without the cell phone—hopefully—but I _did_, unfortunately, need the backpack.

Why so unfortunate? Well, simple. While we're at school acting like everything is just wonderful and dandy in our lives, our parents are slaving away at home trying to figure out how to destroy the company that made them the way they are.

And I want to help so badly! I just don't know _how_. All I can do is wait for them to finish planning and tell me what I'm gonna need to do. Then, I have to make sure I do it when the time's right. And that's it.

That's all Seth can do, either—Alex too. Seth did pretty well once he focused and trained. He was doing quite well for anyone, even though he won't hit me.

Today after school, we start flying lessons. Okay, so we don't _start _them. We continue them. We actually _started_ them the day we got back from Paris.

Amidst all this craziness, there was something I _had _to do, something that would probably freak everyone out.

Sam and Alex weren't in danger of getting ambushed, so they were in no rush to get here. I think they actually got up early so Sam could go to our parents' house and continue planning. Alex would be sitting there all by himself not knowing how to help or do anything.

This is the first time I've ever felt so useless. I mean, I can't do anything but work with Seth!

Anyways, the minute I saw that pink convertible BMW, I smiled a little and grabbed Seth's arm gently. "Come on, love. Let's just get this over with. The first day is gonna be the worst."

He nodded stiffly, swallowing very noticeably as he did this. "You're right. After this, it'll be...it'll be easy, r-right?"

I grabbed his face in my hands, struggling a little to do this since he was turned away from me in the car. "Look at me, Seth Moore. No matter what happens, I love you. You are _mine_. You know damn well who your real friends are now, so no matter who tries to be your friend, you know who's real and who isn't. Just go through the day like normal and pretend no one else is talking to you."

"Right," he murmured. "I guess it'll be hard for you now too, right?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Don't really care. My main concern is _you_."

He was smiling now as he looked down, thinking about something. "I can't wait to be sitting in class with you and hearing them say, 'Aria Moore.' That's gonna be the highlight of my day, most likely."

"Well, you can say it over and over again if it helps," I offered lovingly, giving him a bright smile to go along with this. He laughed a little and nodded, so I continued. "Maybe this will help too."

He didn't get to question it, because before he could, I was kissing him. Since we were at school, I made sure to keep it simple and to the point, but still very loving and affectionate. I didn't want anything else starting, like, "Can't they save it for their bedroom?"

No, we couldn't start that. And with the paparazzi all standing around the school, just waiting for us to appear in the parking lot, I figured it would be best if we did just that…saved the serious stuff for the bedroom.

Seth looked out the window and noticed the same thing I did—the many paparazzi and their cameras. When he saw them, he let out a deep huff before turning back and looking at me. "Well, Ari, are you ready to face today?"

"I'm ready if you are," I said honestly. "Are _you _ready?"

He didn't answer at first, maybe because he was uncertain himself. But, after a few moments of thoughtful silence, he finally decided on an answer. "As ready as I'll ever be."

And so, we got out. The paparazzi were quick to pounce, but we were also quick to think.

Don't look at them, walk past them as if they're not even there. Right. Easy.

When I locked my arm in his and looked up at him, I found him looking back down at me with an irritated glare.

"Baby," I whispered gently, giving him an encouraging smile. "You're doing good. Just think about all the fun times you had yesterday beating up Alex."

"I think last night was more fun," he informed me, smirking as my cheeks, for whatever reason, heated up.

Really? After all this time, I decide to start blushing again? I had been doing so well too!

Ugh.

We made it inside alive, and once we got in, we were safe. Some of the students were outside talking to the paparazzi, making up stories about they go way back with Seth. Shit like that.

But, once we managed to wiggle our way in, all we had to worry about were students.

And that probably should've been our biggest concern.

"Seth!" some random girl that I don't even remember seeing, exclaimed in the most flirting, obnoxious tone, right about the time twenty other people did. People were just trying to _talk _to him.

The weirdest part? They were doing it to me too.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed his hand. "Alright, random people we don't even know. We have to get to class, just like you do."

"There's plenty of time," the original girl snorted. "Don't be so selfish. You get to see him all the time. He's not your property."

"No, of course not," I said sarcastically, and quite bitterly too, I might add. "Just my husband. Right. No big fucking deal. Look, back off, okay? We're just trying to get through."

"Yes," Seth muttered quickly, eyes widening. "That's it. I, uh, oh shit. Ari?"

With a roll of my eyes and a loving smile, I began pulling on his hand, yanking him past the bitch that was standing there, mouth open and eyes burning with rage.

"Hey!" she finally called after us. "What's your problem?"

I stopped suddenly so I could turn back to glare harshly at her. "Right now? You. _Back off_. I've been through so much shit these past few months that I've suppressed and bottled in, don't put it past me to snap and beat that ugly face of yours in."

"Yeah, I've learned over these past few months you've been here that you're all talk," she sneered. "Yeah. That's right. I just went there."

I stepped closer to her, releasing Seth's hand so I could give her a bitter look filled with some of my bottled up rage. "You wanna know where you're about to go?"

"Hopefully over to Seth without you so you can give him some space instead of being a clingy little whore?" she guessed lightly.

My eyes tightened. "I was thinking more of ICU. But, hey, if that's what you wanna picture on your way there, be my guest."

"Is that a threat?" she asked loudly, clearly trying to bring attention to the scene.

"People will eventually get it through their heads that I don't make threats," I said in a quiet whisper. "I make promises. You want me to go through with those? Trust me, bitch, I _will_. Gladly. Seth can go wherever he wants. I'm not stopping him. But, seriously? Get a fucking life. He's married. He's happy. He's _not available_. And yes. I know _exactly _where you were going. Been there, had that, almost beat the ugly bitch's face in. So, back off. And, if you have a problem with me, you can just suck my non-existent dick!"

Seth was laughing now. "Okay, baby, let's get out of here before you hurt the poor girl. Sorry, girl-I-don't-even-know-the-name-of. She would. She will. It hasn't happened yet because she's a good enough person to spare you. Trust me. I've seen what she can do."

"Lindsey!" I exclaimed quickly, surprising him completely. "I have to find her!"

His eyes widened. "Um...why?"

"Come on!" I said quickly, grabbing his hand again and running us through the hallways, off towards the hall that Lindsey and I usually ran into each other.

And, of course, we did. When I saw her talking to her posse, I _literally_ ran over and hugged her, squealing the entire time. She was beyond shocked, and slightly disturbed, but oh well.

Why did I hug her?

"Thank you!" I squealed happily. "You're not a redhead. And you didn't ruin my wedding. Thank you, Lindsey, for not being Roxy! I can appreciate you much more now. Okay. Carry on."

"What the fuck was that?" Seth asked slowly as I approached him, leaving Lindsey behind to continue gawking wondrously after me—her posse too.

I smiled. "Well, after having to deal with Roxy, I don't mind her so much."

He rolled his eyes but grinned. "You just have this problem all over the place, don't you?"

"You would if we went to Alabama," I informed him. "Specially Cullman. Yes. That's where the guys got most protective of me."

He nodded. "Well, we should go there. I think it's only fair."

I shook my head. "You don't quite understand, Seth. Anyways, let's just get to class for now. We'll talk about revisiting _my _past later."

He smirked, loving the fact that I didn't write it off as a no... out-loud. There was no way in _hell _we were going back there.

It's an amazing place. Don't get me wrong. It's boring, though, because practically the only things there are a bunch of churches. And the movie theater. And Wal-Mart.

You think I'm kidding? Go look.


	6. 05: Locker Room

**:) Chapter 5.**

**Let's continue to thank my incredible beta, Sierra156. Hey. A round of applause is even acceptable. *claps madly for Sierra for, like, 74 seconds* Alrighty. There we go. :)**

**Now. Chapter 5. :) Idk if I told you, but this installment **_**shouldn't **_**be slow and dry in any places. Some of the others might've been, but this one? Nope. Lots of action, romance, humor...the good stuff. XD**

**So, yep. Here ya go. :D**

**Oh! The song...from chapter 4...yep. It was called **_**Forget About It **_**by All Time Low. :D Yes. Another one of those bands I named as incredibly fantastical. :D**

* * *

><p>This is for you<br>This is for you!  
>You're the one worth waiting for.<br>You're all I ever needed in this life.

Words can't express,  
>The impact you've made on me,<br>And in my entire life.  
>And all I can say is that I love you,<br>For everything it turned out to be.

* * *

><p>Why did we still have football during our last period of the day? Simple. Spring training. Duh. And, why are the seniors still there?<p>

Pure fun. That's why.

So, of course, we made it through the day pretty well after this morning. Until it comes time for football class, which I am now in.

Yes. I am _that _awesome.

Note my sarcasm, please?

Anyways, when we got in there, everyone started shouting at once, including Garrett. He got a heads up, and he saw us on our "wedding day." He was there. Hello? Best man?

"Garrett!" I exclaimed quickly, shutting _everyone _up in an instant. "Did you video tape Alex and Sam's wedding?"

"No, Ari," he said slowly. "I was a best man, not a camera man. I'm sorry. You've should've told me your plan, and I would've brought a camera."

"This is true," I frowned.

Seth busted out laughing, amidst the new silence, and everyone looked at him in question and wonder. Even I was confused, but he grinned and began walking into the crowd. "There's just something I've been _dying _to do."

And then, he punched Matt in the face. Right about the eye, I think. It wasn't full force, because that's just dangerous, but it was hard enough that Matt fell back, and I'm pretty sure he would have a black eye.

"_That _is for kissing my wife!" Seth yelled down at him as he began groaning in pain and holding his face.

I was laughing, along with everyone else, as I made my way through the crowd and over to Seth, who I had to drag away from the wounded Matt. "Baby, just because you can doesn't mean you can go around beating people in the face. That's called assault. You could get in trouble for that."

Seth shrugged. "He's not gonna press charges. I know too much shit on him for that."

My eyebrows rose, but I decided I didn't wanna question it. So, I let it go and sighed. "Okay. But, still. No more beating people. We know you can now."

He playfully pouted again. "Yes ma'am."

"Dude, you are _whipped_!" Zack exclaimed, laughing. "That's just so wrong!"

Seth's eyes got that devious gleam again, but he just shrugged instead of saying what we all knew he wanted to—or me anyways.

_You would be too._

I smiled brightly. "See? Was that so hard?"

"Kinda, yeah," he teased before shrugging. "Nah, Zack, I'm whipped. I'll admit it, but it's not a bad thing. It's not to the point that I live and breathe off of her command. I don't do every little thing she tells me. Only when she uses an evil force."

"It's not evil," I disagreed lightly. But, as I thought about it, I frowned. "Okay. Yeah, it is. You're right."

Garrett just grinned and rolled his eyes. "Did ya have a good time in Vegas?"

"We actually ended up going to Paris afterwards," Seth informed him. "Yeah, uh, my mom has a vacation house out there, and that's where we went."

"Mr. Prince of England!" Jake called out loudly. "Come on, Seth! You could've told us!"

"No I couldn't have," he sighed, shaking his head. "It's nothing against y'all, but I didn't want people to be like, 'Hey. He's the prince of England. Become best friends with him,' ya know? Like, there was some chick this morning I didn't even know trying to get close to me? No. I mean, this way works, because I've figured out who really likes me for me."

"That's good enough reasoning, I guess," he nodded. "And, what about you, Mrs. Moore? How are you liking the royal life?"

I grinned blissfully up at him. "You mean besides the fact that I ripped my ball gown, I got into it _bad _with the king, and, oh, don't forget, completely ruined the princess rulebook? Actually, I burned it. Not literally, because there's really not one, but you get my point. The royal life is, uh... it's not going so hot for me. Now, otherwise, yeah. It's pretty damn hot. Actually, I think the term ah-_maze_-ing is quite fitting."

Seth gaped at me. "So you're allowed to make inappropriate comments now and I'm not?"

I snorted. "Don't flatter yourself. I was talking about the hot chocolate."

All the guys _busted _out laughing and began yelling, "Oh!" in various octaves and volume levels. It was quite amusing, but Seth wasn't even listening. His eyes were actually narrowed to playful slits as he pretended to be irritated.

"Okay, guys, gather 'round!" Coach yelled suddenly, right as Seth began to defend himself. It would've been good. I know it would have. But, he didn't get the chance to.

There weren't enough seats on the bench, so I had to sit in Seth's lap. Not a big deal, obviously.

"Well, I hear congratulations are in order," he said happily, grinning at both of us. "Just think, Seth. Three months ago, you were all depressed, 'cause you thought you had lost her forever. And now look at ya! Married. Well I'll be damned. Good luck, boy. You've got a... fun... road ahead of you. You especially. Damn. You can't get rid of her, can you?"

I smirked. "Nope. He's stuck with me now."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Oh darn. How tragic."

Anyone could hear the sarcasm _dripping _off his tone. Anyone. Even some random water boy who doesn't even know him.

"Anyways," Coach laughed, shaking his head as I turned back to Seth to give him a truly pleased smile. "Welcome back. I hope you all had an awesome break. We know two people who did, but I hope you all did." Then, he frowned, looking at someone in the back it seemed. "Matt, what the hell did you do, boy?"

Everyone grew silent as they waited, seeing just what Matt would do. Coach would _have _to do something if he told him, wouldn't he?

But, Matt shrugged. "Hit myself in the eye with the locker. No big deal, Coach."

"That's the spirit!" Coach cheered, right as I looked over at Seth and grinned at him.

He grinned back. "See? Told ya."

"Mmhmm," I murmured, laying my head on his chest with a sigh. "But, sorry, baby. No more. You can't just go around beating innocent people."

"But what about the bad ones?" he asked curiously, eyebrows rising. "The not-so-innocent ones?"

"Sure," I nodded. "Actually, let's just take 'em out."

"Oh, is that what we're gonna do?" he joked, rolling his eyes a little with a grin. "Alright. Well, the kind of evil we're talking about, I'm not sure we know anyone you haven't already taken out."

"We don't," I agreed. "But, we're gonna meet some."

"This is true."

I took a deep breath. "Are you ready for that?"

"I'm ready to defend my family," he said lightly, looking at me with the straightest face. "Whatever it takes. I'm ready to be a helper, not a hindrance. I'm tired of feeling useless."

My lips quirked to the side. "I know how you feel now. I hate this."

He nodded. "Yep. It's very irritating."

So yeah. Football didn't go as badly as I thought it would. Garrett ended up being worse than anyone else, but only after school when it was just the six of us—Kelsi, Garret, Sam, Alex, Seth, and me.

And then they made jokes about Alex and Sam too, who were both accepting it with a grin. Alex and Garrett actually became pretty good friends over this whole wedding process, so it made me happy. I mean, they already were, but they got closer through all this.

And of course Sam and Kelsi got closer. That's just a nah shit situation.

Oh! And we can't forget the party announcement we made to the team for the twentieth, bringing their girlfriends if they wanted. Why? Well, a late celebration of our one-month anniversary. They just didn't know that part.

All they really asked about was what time and the date. Other than that, it was just a party. It wouldn't be _too _big, but it would be fun, either way.

It was strange, though. As we continued to talk to Garrett and Kelsi, simply because we were buying a little time before we went home to feel useless, Sam got a phone call from Momma. Why? Well, we weren't sure, but she ended up leaving the group to have it privately. And when she got back, she looked jittery.

"We, uh, need to go," she explained, noticing my concerned thoughts. "Kelsi, Garrett, I'm sorry to rush off like this, but you remember those people from the ball? Yeah. We're kinda in the middle of killing them. So, yes. We've got lots of planning and training to do. So, we'll talk to you guys, hopefully, tomorrow."

They, of course, both understood, but the rest of us weren't so easy to do so. The rest of us were simply confused.

"Sam, what's going on?" I finally demanded as we reached the cars and began getting in, still without an explanation.

"A scout Eraser came by the house to figure out what they were planning—to see if they _were _planning anything," she explained. "Of course, they overpowered and captured him, since it was only one, but he refuses to talk to anyone but you and Seth. Ari, I don't know what's going on, but we need you two to go back and extract information from him. Like, where Schools are located. Stuff like that."

"Us?" Seth asked slowly. "But...why me? I'm just a married-in part of the family."

"They still know who you are," Sam reminded him. "Hello? Royal wedding? It's kind of big news. So, hurry back. He's getting restless, trying to kill himself. We don't have much time."


	7. 06: Deductive Reasoning

**And now for chapter 6.**

**To tell you it's kind of a dark chapter would not be lying. It's definitely different, but I kinda like it. Hope you do too. :D**

**Anyways...the song from chapter 5...yes. That was **_**A Second Glance **_**by A Day to Remember. I've told you many times before how fantastic and incredible they are...but I'm gonna say it again.**

**THEY ARE AMAZING! :D :D :D**

**Okay. There we go. :)**

**So, yes. Here's chapter 6. Please review. It makes me happy, and I write more chapters faster. :D They don't rush me. They inspire me to make more. So, yes. Reviews? Good things. :D**

* * *

><p>Captured<br>Now your fucked!  
>There's no escaping from your inbelievably painful fate<br>Interrogation starts  
>As you start to prepare mentally for what's at hand<p>

Electrical shocks  
>Run viciously through your veins as you violently convulse in agony<p>

* * *

><p>Seth and I had never been more terrified at once. The last time they requested—or demanded, really, through terrible circumstances—one of us, someone ended up dead. I almost died. So, yes. This was almost the same, and we were scared.<p>

Especially since he demanded to talk with us alone. In my Lambo, driving down the road.

He was too specific for my tastes. To have all of that already planned out and set in your head? That's just a little strange to me.

Well, not strange. Simply terrifying.

Of course, Seth was driving way more tense and quickly than normal. Of course, driving fast was our thing, but this was different. He was testing the car's limits, to be honest.

While the Eraser in the back looked quite pleased with himself.

This was getting the better of me, all this fear, stress, and uselessness. So much so that I turned and slapped him, hard, out of nowhere. "If this ends like that damned limo did and my car blows, I'm gonna make sure you suffer!"

"Your car isn't gonna blow," he rolled his eyes. "Now, if you want answers, you probably shouldn't do that."

"Then tell us what we want to know," Seth demanded in a low, dark tone. "Or I'll let her unleash all that fury and rage she's been bottling inside these past six months. Trust me, buddy. You do _not _wanna go there."

He shrugged. "Not scared of her. She's just a second generation. She didn't even go through the hard part. Growing up in that damned place."

"Okay, enough chit chat," I said harshly, glaring. "Where the hell did you come from? I'm talking locations. Any information you know about any locations, spill. _Now_."

And when he got that face, the "you can't do anything to hurt me" look... I wanted nothing more than to climb back there and beat the living hell out of him. So badly.

But I couldn't, not yet. They had put Seth in charge of letting me go all crazy bitch on him, so until he said go, I couldn't. Not without getting hell for it later.

"I'm not done with this ride," he answered arrogantly.

"You're about to be done with life if you don't give me a solid fucking answer!" I exclaimed. "I'm sick of this! You talk about how you hate the School, called it 'that damned place,' yet you're so loyal. Why? After everything they did to you?"

"They're all I have left," he sneered.

I didn't like looking at him, that ugly distorted face—half wolf, half model—so I turned back around to glare out in front of me.

When sharp claws wrapped around my seat and scratched across my neck and chest, so quickly and suddenly, that brought _everything _to a completely different scene.

Seth had the car pulled over within two seconds, and he was jumping back to the tiny backseat to beat the living hell out of this guy. I didn't get to go all crazy bitch, because he was going all protective husband on him.

Sure, the crazy bitch has the heartless edge, but it was quite amusing... seeing his new skills put to such wonderful uses—including the whole random "control electricity" thing he was working on. He wasn't exactly in control of it yet, so he was shocking him a little viciously. But, hey. It's good practice, I would say.

He knew I wasn't gonna die, but it _did _hurt. A lot. I wasn't choking, because all important arteries, bones, and organs were guarded with some sort of unbreakable material. But, I was still bleeding a _lot_.

"Ari!" Seth exclaimed quickly, eyes wide as he looked away from the half-dead Eraser underneath his unbreakable grasp. "You can scan his mind for information, can't you?"

The blood worried the _hell _out of him, but he kept reminding himself, in his head, that I was gonna be just fine in the end. We had to figure this out, for everyone.

I pursed my lips. "Maybe. I haven't tried to do that before. I'll have to concentrate, so keep him alive and restrained."

"Got that covered, gorgeous."

With a small smile, I tightened my eyes a little and began focusing solely on tapping into this guy's mind. I went past his currently confused thoughts, going through the different regions of his brain and into his memory.

* * *

><p><em>Worst place <em>ever._ I mean, killing stuff is fun, but it's so boring when there's nothing to kill! Ever since that bitch broke out, all we've got to do is torture her other mutts. And why do they get the fully working shift part? Why can't _we _have that._

"_Lance!" I heard the irritating voice of Jeb Batchelder call, out of nowhere. It snapped me out of my thoughts instantly. "Get in here! Now!"_

_With a grunt, I stood from the hard metal chair I was sitting in, which was in a metal, damp room full of the Erasers I usually go out with whenever it's time to kill, and walked the short, but nerve-wrecking path to his office._

_He was sitting in his chair already, not facing me. "We're sending you on a scout mission. To Montana. Just you."_

"_Montana?" I murmured, eyebrows furrowing. "Isn't that where that family lives?"_

"_Yes," he nodded, turning in his chair suddenly to face me. "And that's exactly who I need you to scout out, see if they're planning anything. If they're planning something, find out what it is. We need to be as prepared as possible. And, don't forget to bring in that female offspring. Ari, I believe her name is."_

Yeah. Probably after your son, asshole.

"_You sent a hundred to England to kill her," I reminded him pointedly. "Do you really think I'll be able to bring her in myself? Let alone get out of there alive?"_

_He nodded. "Max doesn't kill. Her daughter has that edge that Max never could overcome. It's her weakness, and her daughter…she's a deadly, more powerful version of her mother. More fierce. We need her, and if we can bring her in, we can put her to good use here."_

"_Sir, they'll capture me anyways," I insisted. "I doubt they'll just let me run away."_

"_You're probably right," he agreed. "Which is why you can't get caught. If you do, however, fail and get caught, demand to speak to Ari alone. Have her husband come, to hide the fact that you're really just after her. Her mother is now useless to me, but Ari... so much potential yet to be discovered."_

Yeah, and you, being the creep you are, have this pedophilic crush on her.

"_So, what? Get them alone and take the girl?" I finally asked, after he drifted off into a daydream, most likely a fantasy involving this girl._

_He nodded. "Get them in her car. We'll take care of the rest if you make sure they take the road to the left."_

"_Road to the left," I nodded. "Got it."_

_He was sending me on a scout mission. Off to my death._

_Well, thanks for the early retirement. Better than living in this hellhole._

_As I headed back to the room, I glanced briefly at the map on his wall, with all sorts of white pins stuck in them to represent all the different Itexes, and blue pins to represent all the different Schools. There was a purple one to mark where we were here, and then there was a red one to mark the main Itex, the _real _one to take down if you've got the manpower and the balls to do it._

_No one ever has. This Max girl thinks she does, but she never will. No one will ever succeed. As much as I would love that, this place is too damn powerful._

* * *

><p>I snapped out of it, as quickly as I possibly could, because my head was <em>throbbing<em>, and I now had the locations of _every _Itex and School. All I needed was a map and some pins.

What else were we supposed to ask him?

We got who sent him, where he was from, any locations he knew...that was all we needed.

"Seth, I got everything," I murmured lazily, barely able to open my eyes so I could look at him. "And we can't... go left... or let him go. Momma's probably gonna... gonna kill us, but this guy...he can't go back. Can you kill him, or should I?"

With a simple twist of his hands, which were already on his neck, Seth had the job done. "Where we gonna put this body?"

I couldn't help but smile a little, even through my sleepy daze. "We really are getting too comfortable with this killing stuff. Hope we don't go all... serial killer."

"Never," he assured me. "He put us all in danger. If he went back and told them we were planning something, who knows what would've happened?"

"Exactly," I muttered. "Momma's... gonna kill us, but... I need to get back. Too tired... too much blood... we'll hide the body later. Just... put the top up, and let's go back."

* * *

><p>"You did <em>what<em>?"

Iggy was still cleaning my wounds with alcohol, which burned like _hell_. But, I just grit my teeth and sucked it up.

"Momma, if we let him go, he was just gonna go back and tell them what he knew, which was too much," I said simply. "It had to be done. They were planning on stealing me and then brainwashing me! Or something like that. I don't wanna be brainwashed!"

"Don't you have to have a brain to be brainwashed?" Iggy joked, trying to lighten the mood. No one really ever wanted to kill, but Momma was the only one who was angry it happened.

I smirked. "I don't know. We'll try it on you and see."

He grinned back. "First living brain donor. Remember. You can't take that title. Second is the first place loser."

I scowled. "Thanks a lot."

Seth sighed. "The body is still in the car. What do we need to do with it?"

Daddy hit Alex's arm lightly. "Come on, son. The three of us will take care of this. Ari, stop getting hurt. Seriously. Max, you know how I am about killing. You do. But, she's right. This _was _necessary."

"Fine, fine," Momma murmured, sighing deeply as she began rubbing her temples. "Did you get any information?"

I nodded. "Yep. Turns out, I can scan through people's memories and see whatever I wanna see that's in there. Like, if you forget something, I can venture into your mind and get to the memory section and remind you. Don't want to, because it drains all the energy from me, but... I can."

"That's handy," she agreed. "So, what did you get?"

"Well, I have the location of every Itex and School, including the main one and the one he came from," I informed her. "I just need a map, a bunch of white and blue thumbtacks, a purple thumbtack, and a red one."

"We'll get that," Ella offered quickly. "A world map?"

I nodded. "As detailed as you can find one."

And with that, she and Nudge disappeared out the doors, eager to just get to shopping again. As far as I knew, it had been at least since December.

No. Surely they hadn't lasted this long without a shopping trip. Nah; they went while we were in Paris.

"Alright," Momma nodded. "Who sent him?"

"Some guy named Jeb Batchelder," I said quickly, frowning as I remembered something new. I didn't understand why everyone from the original flock still left in here, including Iggy, froze, but I went on to ask my question. "Creep. Apparently he's in love with me? I don't really know. He looked like the guy who tried to kill me."

"He was," Sam breathed. "Oh, that is just _sick_. Momma, I had no idea that was... oh God."

Momma was still frozen in place as she began shaking; eyes, fists, jaw, and teeth clenched tight. I didn't understand at all, but I still had to ask my question.

"Alright. I'll question all this later," I murmured. "But, the scout thought something about someone named Ari, Jeb's son...he said I was named after him. Is this true?"

Momma knew she had to answer, but her voice was low and her eyes began sinking to the floor. All she was able to whisper was, "Yes."

I frowned. "I thought you said I was named after your half-brother who died back when you were younger."

She nodded slightly. "You were."

"And that's his son?" I whispered. "So, was he Ella's half-brother too?"

Now, she couldn't use words as tears formed in her eyes and she continued to shake. All she could do was shake her head.

So...if her and Ella are sisters through their mom…and this was her half brother, but not Ella's... that means they have the same dad. And, if they have the same dad, that means Jeb is her dad.

Which makes him my grandfather.

And he knows that.

Yet he fantasizes about me?

Oh no. This is just _sick_. Oh my fucking tigers, if he comes near me, I'll rip him a fucking new one. This is _not _gonna happen to me! Just think about how messed up Seth will be? He was bad enough facing what happened to him, but to think something like that happened to me? He'll be _so _devastated!

No. It wouldn't happen to me.

I _hated _the next thought, the next statement I made, because it went against my relationship, a promise I made Seth and he made in return. But, it had to be made in order to keep him from thinking about his grandmother, or the high possibility of what might also happen to me if I'm captured at some point.

"D-Don't tell Seth about this," I whispered. "Any of it. He... no. Just... just don't tell him."

With those quiet, pained words, I stood from the stool I was sitting on and walked out the door, off to find those boys.

It didn't surprise me to see they had taken the four-wheelers, probably off to bury him somewhere on our large property. I mean, who would find him? Why would they find him?

Exactly.


	8. 07: Sleepless Nights

**:) The song from chapter 6 was **_**Interrogation Rites**_** by Vile. I've never heard that song...but it sounds kinda scary, to be honest. The lyrics just fit, so I put it there.**

**Anyways, chapter 7! :D Not as dark as chapter 6. Pretty much another filler chapter, but it **_**does **_**have important thoughts and some important discussions. Some are more important than you may realize. :) But you'll understand later.**

**Anyways, enough being weird. Chapter 7! :D**

**AFTER we thank Sierra156—for being the beta for this series, of course—with more rounds of applause. *claps happily again for a long, long time—too long for me to count***

**Alright. Now you can read.**

**AFTER you also promise to review once you are done. :) Yes. Do it. :) Because it helps me to help you by giving you more to read. And apparently you like this series, or you wouldn't read this far in. :D**

**So, yes. NOW you can read. :)**

* * *

><p>I've got a secret.<br>It's on the tip of my tongue  
>It's on the back of my lungs.<br>And I'm gonna keep it.  
>I know something you don't know.<p>

It sits in silence  
>Eats away at me.<br>It feeds like cancer  
>This guilt could fill a fucking sea.<p>

Pulling teeth, wolves at my door.  
>Now falling and failing is all I know.<p>

This disease is getting worse.  
>I counted my blessings, now I'll count this curse.<br>The only thing I really know: I can't sleep at night.  
>I'm buried and breathing in regret.<p>

Yeah!

The only thing I really know: I can't sleep at night.  
>I'm buried and breathing in regret...<p>

...I may look happy, but honestly dear,  
>The only way I'll really smile is if you cut me ear to ear.<p>

* * *

><p>The next few days passed by pretty normally, but things didn't seem so normal anymore. There really wasn't anything I could consider "normal." I mean, school was different, because we're not only married, but we're also both the new royal couple.<p>

At home, it was definitely different. We were at my parents' house most of the time, but I had that useless feeling. Except when I put all the pins on the map. I felt quite useful then, and Seth actually felt useful too, because he had helped me figure that out by keeping the guy in place.

But, of course, that left Alex feeling useless...

And, at any rate, we went to visit his parents today after school, because we hadn't seen them at all since we got back. They understood, of course, but we decided to make time to go see them.

Right, so, home life wasn't ever normal either. Sleeping in the same room as Seth was becoming the normal routine, and it was easy to get used to, but it still wasn't routine enough to be called normal. Not yet.

Now, as I laid here in Seth's arms, just staring aimlessly at the dark walls beside me, I began to worry about things. Everything. More than I had been before. What if this mess doesn't clear up? What if they never go away? The Eraser, Lance, had a thought that haunted me.

_This place is too damn powerful._

Was it really? Did we really have no chance at success? I mean, look at the odds. We counted out seventeen Itex locations all over the world, and nineteen Schools. Itex has a good cover-up by making pretty much _everything _people use. Destroying Itex would take a lot of careful planning, which is why we still hadn't made our move on anything yet.

And then we had the Schools. Take down one, others are gonna hear about it, and security will get tighter than it already is.

I felt Seth moving beside me, which brought me out of my thoughts instantly.

That was another thing. Seth... nothing was normal here, maybe because keeping this secret was _killing _me. It's almost like it's haunting me, as if it has no plans to just leave me the hell alone and let me be at ease with my decision to spare his feelings.

Because this would kill him. Worse than the whole ordeal with his grandmother did.

I couldn't help but regret hiding this from him...then, whenever I did, I would remember how badly it would hurt. So, then I would try and think about other things, which always led to the whole Itex mess. So, I would get scared thinking about that, so I would think about other things again…which brought me back to this damned secret.

I don't think this is very healthy...

"Ari, are you still awake, baby girl?" Seth whispered sleepily, blinking a few times as he looked over at me.

I nodded. "Couldn't sleep."

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, sitting up a little so he could look down at me. "You haven't been able to sleep these past few days, since we killed that Eraser. You've been acting kind of strange lately... and tonight, you were definitely acting weird... but most importantly, I think something's bothering you. What is it, Ari?"

I shook my head. Before answering him, I slipped into a baby blue camisole, underwear, and grey pajama shorts. "Just worried. That's all."

A part of me expected him to follow me as I left our bedroom and headed into the living room, and the other part expected him to believe me and just go to bed.

I decided to turn on the news, since there was nothing better on. They were talking about a local robber in the Montana area, around here or something. Don't really know. I turned it on in the middle of the story.

When I heard footsteps down the hallway, I sighed. I don't know why the second part was so stupid. Of course he knew better...

He sighed deeply, surprising me when he came in dressed in a pair of shorts—simply because he enjoys walking around naked. "Neither of us are getting any sleep until you tell me what's _really _bothering you, Ari. So, save us both the restlessness and just tell me."

"I did tell you," I lied casually, glancing up at him with a completely faked smile, simply because looking at him _killed _me, because I kept thinking about that broken promise and that secret I was hiding.

For his own good. It was better this way.

"Is it the Eraser?" he murmured. "Killing him?"

I shook my head. "No, Seth. I'm actually a little surprised that's not bothering you. Not that I'm upset it doesn't. In case you don't remember, I killed a hundred at the ball."

He almost smiled as he thought back to the dark memory, but nodded. "I remember. Ari, can you please just talk to me? I'm your _husband_. You're supposed to talk to me. No secrets, remember? We promised."

And that about did it for me, but I managed to stop my trembling lip and look him dead in the eye when I said, "Honest, Seth. I'm just seriously worried for my family—especially you. No one can die, except the little kids. But that's why we sent them to some relatives no one at Itex knows about. My point is, this is a dangerous, scary thing we're getting into. And I don't even know the half of it. We've just heard all the stories, seen all the scars...we really have no idea what the hell we're getting into. And I think that's what scares me the most. The fact that we have no idea where we're going, but we have to go head on into the direction of the fear. You asked if it was Lance? Well, sort of."

"Who's Lance?" he asked slowly.

"The Eraser," I explained. "But, some of his final thoughts before I pulled out...they're haunting me."

He sat down beside me in the loveseat, putting his arm around me so I could snuggle into him and feel a hell of a lot safer—and a hell of a lot more guilty too. "What were they?"

I shrugged, knowing if I sighed I would clue him in to the guilt. "He thought stuff about how Momma was in over her head to believe she could fix this. And how the place is too powerful to be defeated. And, what irritates me most is the fact that I'm acting like a coward. I'm starting to doubt my parents' judgment on this... Sam's too! Why? Because I'm scared."

Seth took a deep breath. "Well, Ari, fear is the enemy of logic. You're not a coward simply because you're scared and you think of every possible outcome of a situation. You're a coward if you back out when the people you love need you most, especially considering you're the most powerful. And I know you won't do that. You're just scared. We all are. But, that's okay, because no matter what, we know we'll always have each other. No matter what that means for us from now on."

I bit my lip, simply out of habit. "You know, I wonder if maybe…maybe this whole 'publicity' thing might work for the better. Because if we just disappear... people will notice... and they might eventually look into things and find us. I don't know. It's just a thought if everything goes wrong."

He smiled half-heartedly. "An optimistic one. That's my girl. Now, come on. If you're sure that's all, we need sleep. More training tomorrow."

I nodded, because saying anything would give me away. So, when the two of us sleepily trudged back to our room, I had one thing in my mind and one thing only.

_That's okay, because no matter what, we know we'll always have each other._

And it was true; true enough I could close my eyes and sleep peacefully for the first time in a few days.

It was a little surprising, though, when Sam came in and woke us up. Not because she had to. Because she wanted to.

"Oh, thank God," she sighed blissfully, laughing as the two of us sprang quickly out of bed—mostly out of surprise at her arrival in our room. "You're not naked."

I frowned. "No... how did you... never mind. Next question, why are you here?"

Now, it was her turn to be confused as her eyebrows furrowed. "Seth called a few hours ago... said someone was trying to break in... did... Ari, did you sleep through it?"

I glanced questioningly up at him. "Apparently so."

He looked kinda sheepish, but not really sorry. "Well, you needed sleep. You haven't been sleeping."

I just sighed, knowing I deserved that. "Who was it?"

"Not sure," he admitted. "Just some every day robber. Not a big deal. I scared him off. I called Sam, because I wasn't sure. But, she didn't wake up, so that was good. Sorry, Sam. He was just a robber. No big deal."

She frowned. "You just let him go?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Took him down to the county jail myself. Told them he was trespassing, trying to break in, and he admitted to it... as well as admitted to being the local area robber that stole all that money and stuff. He even told them where it was."

"Well, he just wasn't very good at what he does," Sam laughed. "You know, I think that would be a fun life. Taking down bad people and giving them some justice."

"It would," I agreed. "So, is that why you came? To make sure everything was okay?"

She nodded. "That's it. So, sorry to wake you. You can sleep a little more, Ari, since you're not sleeping so good. Actually, you haven't been looking so good either. Still insanely beautiful, too beautiful for it to be hardly fair, but you look kinda rough, like you're sick or something."

When I thought why, I shrugged, so Seth wouldn't realize anything's up. "Just scared about this whole mess, I guess."

She smirked, trying to lighten up the mood. "That rhymed."

And, of course, it worked, because we all laughed. We all loosened up for a time in that moment, simply because Sam made us laugh.

I really needed that. Laughter really is the best medicine.

...Sometimes.


	9. 08: Impressive

**:D chapter 8!**

**This is another filler chapter. Sorry, but the next one, things get interesting. And, hey. There's gonna be more romance in the beginning than there is as you get along in this part.**

**Anyways, so I don't further ruin it…here you go. Go ahead and read and review. Make sure you do the last part. :D**

* * *

><p>We're finally alone at last.<br>Oh how I've waited for this day to come...

...We set the fire...  
>...Here's to the man of the hour<br>We'll cast all problems aside,  
>Cheers to your future<p>

* * *

><p>"Now, come on, Seth, do a back flip!" Alex exclaimed loudly, getting rather frustrated as Seth continued to just stay elevated, simply flapping his wings instead of doing what he was supposed to.<p>

"Is showboating really necessary?" Seth groaned. "C'mon, Alex. You, Ari, Sean, and Jesse have been kicking my ass all day. I'm not used to this. I can't do it! I just can't!"

With a sigh, I popped my wings out and flew up to him. He wouldn't look at me, and I knew why. Exactly why. Out-loud, in front of our entire family—on both sides, because his parents and Jessie stopped by to see how he was doing—he admitted defeat.

Seth _hates _that. He feels weak, so he won't do it.

"Hey," I murmured, grabbing his chin so I could _make _him look at me. "Baby, you are doing amazing. In a week, you've learned things that took all of us _years_. No one thinks anything bad about you. Actually, they're quite impressed with you. Of course you're tired. Anyone would be. But, I'm proud of you. Truly, Seth, I am."

He looked up at me through exhausted eyes. "So... I'm doing good?"

"Incredible," I corrected with a bright smile. "Now, come on. Let's go home, get dressed, and the two of us will go out. We've never been to the movies together, and I really wanna see _Captain America_. So, let's go."

"I have more to learn," he sighed. "I really shouldn't have done that."

I shook my head and took his hand in mine. "No. You should have. It's seriously okay. As far as the back flip, certain things might come in handy. If you can only fly straight, you're an easy target. Quick maneuvering is sometimes necessary. But, we'll work on that tomorrow. Right now, you're done for the day. Come on."

When we landed, Alex hit his shoulder jokingly, smiling warmly over at him.

"Good job, bro," he said happily. "You're kicking ass at this. Seriously. It took me a whole year to get good enough to take down Sean, but not you! Damn. I'm seriously impressed."

Jessie was beaming as she approached him. "Wow, Seth. That's all I have to say. You look as if you've been doing this forever! I'm truly amazed. This was definitely worth everything, I think. That sight alone was. One day, you'll have to carry me around and show me what it's like up there."

He laughed breathlessly, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with joy at all these words of encouragement. "Will do, Jess."

See? My family can be nice and friendly when it's needed.

* * *

><p>So, <em>Captain America<em>? Pretty kickass.

Which is another good movie. Different types, for sure, even though they're both about superheroes... if you can call the Dragonfly kid a superhero...but there is that awesome beastly little girl with the butterfly knives that threw the—

Right. In case you haven't seen it, I'll shut up and _not _ruin the movie for you.

But, yes. It was just what Seth needed, a break. He was much more relaxed as we sat through the movie, two of the few people in the theater. I mean, it had been out a while, and we didn't catch the movie until it was late—ten thirty-five.

Most normal people don't go out that late, I don't think.

Either way, when we got done, it was almost one thirty. I was a little surprised he wasn't tired, after all he had done, but he really didn't seem to be. Actually, he seemed to have quite a bit of energy.

"Fuck, Ari!" he exclaimed happily, grinning as he put his arm around my shoulders and looked down at me. "Well, besides that being one thing I _really _wanna do, I just thought about something. We've got that party in two days. Shouldn't we start getting ready for that?"

I nodded. "We'll do that tomorrow. Shouldn't take too long. We just have to get a _lot _of food, get the music set up in our massively large living room... you know, the works."

"I'm guessing no alcohol," he sighed.

I shrugged. "I mean, it doesn't really seem like a good idea. But you know as well as I do that _someone _will bring some. The only thing I worry about is drunk driving. I mean, personally, I don't see drinking as a big deal, but drunk driving? We have proof that's a bad idea."

He nodded, remembering back to that night just three months ago.

Wow. It was three months ago I was forced to make Seth immortal in some very uncomfortable and unwanted situations.

Trust me. I would've _much _preferred we didn't have to do that until we got to Vegas, but it was necessary, and I don't regret it.

"So, _we _won't provide any," he nodded. "I'll tell Garrett to try and keep it out. But, even that won't work. I can ask, but they won't. Some of these guys love their alcohol _too _much. And they're not even out of high school."

I nodded. "I know. I thought I would have to break you, but you just drink it for fun. Not really because you're addicted. Now, hell. When we're at home, I say we try getting wasted one night. Sounds fun, honestly. Daddy says alcohol is actually really good when mixed with stuff." I scowled. "He said I'd probably be a fruity drink type girl like Momma."

Seth grimaced. "I don't know, Ari. I seriously doubt that. I can honestly see you as the type to drink whiskey or vodka straight from the bottle. You'll drink the serious stuff, in my opinion."

I smiled. "Guess we'll just see, huh?"

"Guess so," he agreed. "Didn't you, Jess, and Sam drink at your bachelorette party?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Of course, all Jessie had was the fruity stuff. But hey. It was my first alcohol that I was ever given permission to have. It was good, but I wanna try more now."

"We'll make sure to get you some," he assured me. "This weekend, after the party."

I laughed. "Yeah. I'm sure your parents won't mind us stopping by again. They were so excited last week."

"They were," he smiled. "You know, Ari, when I first met you... my mom... she didn't like you. Before she even knew you. You made me fall in love with you, and I grew up from there. She hated the idea of me being in love, and she was worried you were too good to be true. When she met you, she was skeptical, especially when we told them we either had to get married or have sex within the next year. And after the whole accident, when you started living with us, she fell in love with you, but in different ways than I already was. Obviously. Your family has that effect on people, you know."

I smiled happily. "I know. It's a gift. What can I say?"

He rolled his eyes as we approached the Camaro, but he opened my door with that bright, truly blissful, loving smile. "After you, Mrs. Moore."

Before getting in, I _had _to kiss him softly. Well, I didn't _have _to, but I felt the need to, and he didn't mind, especially when I smiled back at him.

"That still makes me happy."

"Me too," he said honestly. "Being able to rightfully call you that... it makes me happier than I can explain."

"Writing it on my papers is _great_," I sighed contentedly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured, propping himself up on his hands, which were pressed on the top part of the window of my door. "So, when do you think all this planning will be done?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure," I admitted. "Sam keeps saying they're almost done, but Momma says they're not. Sam has more experience, especially more recent experience, but she's my _mom_, the woman who gave me _life_. I don't know who to believe."

"We'll just see how it goes," he decided, after thinking it over. "Logically, Sam would be the better pick. But, we've learned better than to always stick with logic, haven't we?"

"We have," I agreed before climbing in.

Seth shut the door behind me and then hurried around to his side, where he quickly got in and started the car. "So, what do you say, love? Go home? Sleep?"

"Sleep sounds good," I mused. "I'm exhausted. But, I'm sure you're worse."

He shrugged. "Not bad."

"Seth, stop it," I ordered firmly, frowning a little. "You've been getting your ass kicked all week. The only rest you've had practically this entire time is _school_, and that's not rest. You're still thinking and doing shit. No. I'm serious. You don't have to be all tough and macho all the time. You're still building up and learning. It's okay to be tired."

He scowled. "I just don't like pity."

"I'm not gonna pity you, or feel sorry for you," I reminded him. "Because I know you'll be okay. I'll just make sure you get your rest at night."

"Okay," he finally agreed, after sitting there for a minute or so. "If you say so. Fine. I'm tired. But, I've still got a lot of work to do."

I shrugged. "Just the advanced flying. You're actually pretty good at flying in general. The fact that you can keep yourself in place is pretty fantabulistically awesome. That took me _months _to get down. You really are impressing everyone."

He smiled. "I'm glad I'm not behind, honestly. I was so worried it would take me forever to catch on. I told myself I would do whatever it takes to learn as quickly as possible so I wasn't a hindrance anymore."

"And it's working," I laughed. "Because you're definitely not a hindrance anymore."


	10. 09: Beyond Itex

**:) Chapter 9.**

**I forgot to mention this in chapter 8. Sorry. The song from Chapter 7 was **_**Chelsea Smile **_**by Bring Me the Horizon. I listened to part of it, but I couldn't understand what was going on. Very loud and heavy. Heavier than I really like. But, the lyrics are good.**

**The song from chapter 8 was **_**Welcome to the Family **_**by A Day to Remember. :D :D and we all know my opinion on this amazingly incredible fantabulistically awesome band! :D**

**Yes. So, now. R&R. Or I'll have my incredible, amazing, fantabulistic beta, Sierra156, come after you with her chainsaw, Sasha. :D**

**So...pretty please? :) :)**

* * *

><p>You'd said we'd never get this far<br>You said your words, we've played our parts  
>Said your two cents<br>Now It's my turn  
>So, sit down, shut up<br>Are you ready?

So, you think you know how this story goes  
>Are you ready for this?<p>

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
>Shut up, are you ready for this?<br>Stand up, are you ready for this?  
>Restrain<br>Are you ready?

I thought you'd never come this far  
>I thought your words meant something more<br>Said my two cents  
>Now it's your turn<br>So stand up and scream  
>Are you ready?<p>

* * *

><p>"See?" I squealed as the two of us walked through our front door, Seth grinning eagerly as he came in, going straight into the kitchen to get the box of Cheez-Its I had gotten after school today, when we went by Wal-Mart. "You were worried it would take days, but what did I tell you?"<p>

"That I would learn it just like everything else, way faster than anyone else," he repeated drearily. "Yeah, yeah, Ari. What do you want me to say? You were right?"

"Well, that would be nice," I mused, pursing my lips a little. "Now, all the stuff I put in the tree house, it's for tomorrow night."

"That's right," he nodded. "Tomorrow night. We have to get everything ready for that, don't we?"

I shrugged. "Technically? We can. But, seriously. The house is clean, so it's not like we have to do that. All that we _might _need to do is bring the stereo system in here, but that can wait until tomorrow."

He nodded. "Okay. Well, I need to shower at some point."

"Go ahead," I said happily. "I've got to figure out something to make for supper."

"Food," he practically drooled. "Sounds good. Whatever works. I'm just starving. I guess I should've known I would get your appetite too."

"You should have," I laughed. "Now, go on. With the way you take showers sometimes, I might just have it ready."

He stuck his tongue out at me as he slid off the counter and began walking back to the master bathroom.

I glanced around my massive, insanely awesome marble, stainless steel, and neon blue kitchen. Like the rest of the house, it was _way _too big for just two people. But, it was pretty amazing; I hated admitting that, but it was.

The counters and walls were made of white and light grey marble, whereas the ceiling was covered in stainless steel lights but was otherwise smooth and white. The stove was a flat top stove with a deep fryer in the middle of the two black stove tops. Then, there was an insanely huge stainless steel oven running underneath the stoves and the deep fryer.

That was just on the counter, and you can't forget the massive stainless steel refrigerator and cabinets on that side too. At the bottom of all this, there was a long line of bright neon blue floor lights running all the way across there.

Then, there was an island three feet away from all of that. It was made of marble, except for the stainless steel edges. On the farthest side, the side away from the counters and stove, there was another set of floor lights—same color and brightness too. On this island was the dishwasher—must I tell you it's stainless steel?—and the three stainless steel sinks.

Like I said, it's way too big for just two people, but it's amazing.

Quickly, I figured out we had the stuff for my awesome homemade pizzas, so I made one with lots of sauce, cheese, and bacon. Then, the other, I loaded up with lots of sauce, cheese, and more cheese.

Both are _amazing_. One because, well, bacon is good with anything. And the other because, like Daddy always says, you can't have too much cheese.

As I put the pizzas in the oven, I let out a deep sigh and leaned against the island, glancing around my large kitchen once again. I caught a glimpse of my black dining room walls, though, so I decided to make my way into there.

Oh. My dining room...

In the right lighting, you can make out elaborate, fancy designs on the walls. Jessie and Elizabeth had this done, so of course _something _had to be fancy. In the middle of the farthest wall from the kitchen entrance, there were three large grey rectangles with hot pink borders.

In the farthest right rectangle, there were little small pictures of Seth from when he was growing up, even some senior pictures.

In the middle square was a large picture of the two of us, right after his ball while we were waiting on the doctor. Seth was freaking out, and Sam took a picture to ease tension. My dress looked _awesome..._minus all the blood. The blood didn't go well with the other colors. But, I was smiling happily as I hugged him, and he was just lovingly looking down at me. As if nothing else mattered to him.

And I knew why.

Then, in the left triangle, there were pictures of _me _growing up. No senior pictures because, well, I'm not a senior.

The room was decorated with black furniture. Not really morbid or anything, because there were lighter accents around it. There was a black vase in the middle of the table she put lots of hot pink fake roses in.

Around each chair, there were two tassels wrapped around and tied together in the back. Why? I don't really know. I just know that's what Jessie did.

Can't forget the soft, almost suede feeling metallic grey carpet.

I continued out the other doorway in the dining room, on the opposite side. The metallic grey carpet turned to metallic grey, almost metal, tiles as I went into the living room. The walls and ceiling were the same color, for the most part, except for the metallic gold borders of the doors, leading to the actually normal sized laundry room. The living room, however, was massive.

Anyways, when you first come into the room, there's a huge black fireplace that _seriously _heats up the room—the whole house, really. There was also one part of the wall that was black, and one third of the wall had black shelves and a few cabinets for me to put stuff in. Other than that, the other two thirds of the wall was the metallic gold color. In the center of this part, there was a seventy-two inch HD TV. Thankfully, Jessie didn't get a 3D TV.

A few feet away from that was the beginning of the softest carpet. It was long and gold. There was a strange black coffee table on the left side, and two feet to the right of the coffee table—centered to the TV—was a _massive_ and super fluffy black couch. It was a five-person couch, but the seats were _really _long. And, like I said, it was really fluffy.

It's _amazing_.

I went to the doors of the laundry room and took a right, because a left would run me into a bathroom.

It was kind of a boring bathroom. Tan walls, large clear shower, normal sized bathtub with wood styled lining on the outside. It was to match the counters.

It's not exciting, so I really don't even go there. It's just there so you don't have to go all the way upstairs.

The left took me to the front door, which was black with a dark tint to the glass. Even the outside of the house is the really dark red brick with black shingles on the roof.

Morbid house. Probably why they got such a good deal on it. I don't really know.

Anyways, as I was saying, when coming to the front door/entrance room, I also came to another door and a set of stairs. These stairs led upstairs, where all the extra rooms where. It was a three-story house—two stories and the basement.

No attic.

Well, the basement was through the other door. I didn't bother going down there, because it was just Seth's "man cave" that, really, we both spent equal amounts of time in. When we first got here, that's the first thing we did was set up our game systems, TVs, and started playing Modern Warfare: Black Ops. Killing Seth is quite fun, but he's pretty damn good himself.

Anyways, the basement is nice, because it's completely underground. It's got solid maroon walls with black carpet. There are two black leather recliners with a table in-between them in the middle of the room. It's where all the remotes, controllers, and stuff like that rest. The wall in front of the recliners is a screen.

Yes. We played Black Ops on a wall. And it's _amazing_.

Other than the dim lights and the acoustic panels to make the sound better, that's about it for this room. It kinda reminded me of a movie theater, to be honest.

That might be the point, though.

So, instead of going down to the basement, I went upstairs to the large grey hallway.

The first room on the left was my electric blue office. Well, the walls were painted electric blue. It had black trim, though, and the furniture was all black. They put a Mac in here, with all the latest Apple equipment to go along with it, including a twenty-four inch flat screen monitor.

They're ridiculous, but they assured me my parents helped furnish it. Which didn't help anything.

Anyways, unlike the white carpet outside of here, this room has hardwood. I have shelves above my desk for my school stuff, and whatever else I put up there. Basically, it's a black and blue office.

Which is amazing.

Directly across the hall from my office was the second bathroom. It wasn't exactly awesome, but it wasn't as bad as the last one. It had lighter grey walls than the hallway, and instead of the white carpet, it had white tiles everywhere, even in the bottom of the large glass shower. The counter was actually made of wood, except for the white square sink. And the toilet...yeah. Just a toilet. Nothing special.

To the right of this bathroom was the first guest bedroom you come to, the one Sam has claim to any time she's staying over here.

It has black wood floors, actually. Three of the walls are black, but one is a violet color. The ceiling is white, just like the bed is—for the most part. Half of the headboard is actually black, like the sheets.

Anyways, to go with the random purple wall, they put down a purple rug underneath the farthest leg of the bed and as far out as it went. This room had some pretty unique modern white furniture. Jessie and Elizabeth really had fun with this house.

Oh! You can't forget the huge window in the far corner, right by the far end of the bed.

Across the hall from that was the next guest bedroom—two of five, actually. Then, there was the master.

Anyways, this was another one of the more boring rooms. Light brown walls, wood floors, brown rugs, black furniture, brown comforters...not very exciting, but still comfortable.

To the left of that was the third guest bedroom. No, they're not numbered, but you get what I mean. The third one I went into.

It was the same color blue as my office, actually. The floors were grey carpet, and it had some pretty awesome black furniture. There were white shelves built into the wall. The comforter was mostly white, but it had black designs, just like the curtains did. It was cute, but I wouldn't use it as my actual room. Just a guest room.

Which is what it was.

Then, across the hall from that was another interesting room. It had white walls and off white carpet, but she put a black rug in the middle, at the end of the bed—which was only five feet or so from the door. The bed had a black comforter with those fancy designs, and at the foot of the bed, there was a solid black throw with a smaller lime green one on top of it. For looks, really.

And that's what colors all the furniture was—black with hints of lime green. It was a cool room, but once again, I wouldn't have it as my actual room.

To the right of that was the final guest bedroom. It had violet walls with gold designs put on it. It had white carpet also, and the furniture was the same wood. The comforter was the violet color, but it had a soft electric blue throw at the foot of the bed. And, there were purple and blue pillows accenting all of this.

Cool room, I guess.

Finally, the master bedroom, where I could hear the water turning off in the bathroom.

Black hard floors. I have no idea what they're made of, but they're black, and when I walk on them in heels, the heels clink like they do on rock, almost. Maybe marble? I don't really know.

Seth ended up getting his way, simply because I asked Jessie to do this. What I really asked her to do was give him what he wants with the walls, but also change it to where the heat wasn't an issue.

For the most part, the walls _were _black, but there were some charcoal grey parts, and then there were some stainless steel walls. When the sun came in, it reflected off of this and seemed to just go away, almost.

Besides the headboard, the bed was entirely black—pillows, sheets, comforters, and all.

Really, everything that wasn't steel or the charcoal grey walls, was black. It was pretty awesome.

Not gothic. No, no, no. It really doesn't look bad. It probably sounds bad, but it's not.

Wait. I _did _forget to mention the off white chairs just randomly sitting by the door. I'm not sure why they're there, but they're comfy, so I just leave them.

**(A/N: I'm gonna put a link on my profile to all the rooms in their house. :D)**

When I walked into the bathroom, Seth was in the middle of putting on a t-shirt. He was rubbing his face slowly, almost as if he was deep in thought.

So deep he didn't notice my presence, not until I walked behind him and kissed his shoulder.

He smiled half-heartedly. "Hey, you."

"Hey," I said quietly. "You okay?"

"Fine," he murmured honestly. "Just thinking. Hey, maybe I should grow a beard. What do you think?"

I grimaced. "No thank you. I mean, if you _really _want...but...I don't wanna kiss a caveman...or anything that reminds me of a dog. Daddy tried that once..." I shuddered, just thinking back on the memory. "Some people just do not need beards."

"Okay," he murmured, eyes drifting down to the sink. "I'll shave."

"Seth, seriously," I said gently. "What is it?"

"When I was in the shower, I got to thinking," he admitted in a low voice. "What if... well... no. It's stupid... probably sounds kinda heartless too..."

"Just tell me," I insisted. "You're not a heartless person, Seth. And I'm sure it's not stupid. I'm all ears."

"Do you remember back when we were trying to get our wedding in December and you were so stressed?" he asked curiously, looking at me through the mirror as I sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

I nodded. "What about it?"

"Our conversation on the four-wheelers," he whispered. Suddenly, he was no longer able to look at me, and that kinda worried me. "The one we had about truly evil people... what we would do."

"Oh," I gasped, because I _did _remember. Quite vividly.

"_Ari, I think our problem is we have a view on things. If a truly evil person who is gonna continuing harming and scarring others in life-threatening, or just traumatically life-altering ways, is on the loose, we feel as if we're supposed to stop it, as if we're supposed to find a way to end it—or at least enjoy the ending of their terror reign."_

"That," I nodded. "I know what you mean. What about it?"

He shrugged. "I was just thinking... when it's over... no. I-I don't know. It's not even possible. We're too well known."

"Seth, just say it!" I pleaded. "I don't care how twisted or maniacal you think it is. _Tell me_."

Once again, I had to bite back my guilt as I realized I was demanding something I wasn't giving him—the full truth. But, this was different. What he was holding back seemed to be hurting him, not me.

"What if we did just that?" he asked quickly, bracing his hands on the counter so he wouldn't panic or do anything else weird. "What if we made it our life goal to take out the evil? Killing the Eraser, Lance...it was so easy. I didn't have to think twice. You don't think twice about what happened at the ball. Why? Because they were truly evil, corrupted people. I mean, who are we to judge? We're not, but you know what? Sometimes, there's only one solution. Some people will just continuing hurting and killing. After we take down this company...why don't we move on past that, keep what we have and use it for more, well, good? If we start taking out the evil... more good will appear... and the world... it could truly be a better place."

I couldn't answer him for a minute. Not because what he was saying scared me. Not because what he was saying was sick and just wrong.

In my mind, it was anything but. What he was saying made sense. We're not anyone to judge, no, but sometimes, there's nothing else. Jail won't work, and they'll just keep killing. Sometimes, for the better of others, you have to kill the guilty. You have to stand up and defend the people who can't defend themselves.

It took me so long to respond, because I was imagining this. We would have to be on the run, find some way to move under the radar, become unrecognizable... but we could do this.

"I say let's go for it," I said honestly, smiling brightly as I stood from the bathtub and hugged him tightly. "But, one question."

His eyes were still wide with surprise—at my answer, no doubt. "What?"

"Can we get Sam and Alex to join us?"


	11. 10: Party Time

**:D I am cheating. I'm at my grandmother's...with no jump drive. :) But, oh well. I have two new chapters, and I **_**did **_**tell you to update as often as possible. So, yes.**

**The song from chapter 9 was **_**Are You Ready **_**by Three Days Grace.**

**Now, I'm gonna tell you this...READ AND REVIEW!**

**Okay. Thank you. :D Carry on. :)**

* * *

><p>Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'<br>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
>It's my party dance if I want to<br>We can get crazy let it all out

It's you and me and were runnin' this town  
>And it's me and you and were shakin' the ground<br>And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Everybody  
>Whoa-oh-oh<br>Come on  
>Oh-oh-oh<br>All you animals  
>Whoa-oh-oh<br>Let me hear you now  
>Oh-oh-oh<p>

Tonight, tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight, tonight  
>And were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<br>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight<br>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
>Yeah, it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight<p>

* * *

><p>Did I forget to tell you about our indoor pool?<p>

Yeah... it's a part of the basement... as is the hot tub down there in the far left corner. It's _massive_, and it's so beautiful. It's not like anything else I've ever seen, to be honest.

Well, we decided for the party, why not go swimming? Sure, it's January in Montana, but the water is so warm, and the hot tub is big enough for twenty people. Literally. It's incredible.

Elizabeth and James had gotten a good deal on this house, despite the fact that there was this huge underground pool and hot tub. Why? Because it was so morbid, so strange. It wasn't like any other house. And, it was located in a terrible place.

In the middle of the woods. Which only makes it that much better for us.

I was _so _excited!

"You _did _tell everyone to bring bathing suits, right?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. "Yeah. Told 'em about the pool, and they all got super excited. So, this is gonna be _insane_. When are Alex and Sam coming?"

"Should be here any minute," I said honestly before walking over to the vanity near the bed and looking at my reflection.

My hair was put in a ponytail on the side, and it was nice and curly. Makeup would've been stupid, because, I mean, we're about to go swimming.

So, instead of risking the breaking of my amazing stereo and speaker system as we moved it downstairs into the basement, I just snapped it into the pool room, putting speakers in all four corners of the room.

The location was _perfect_ for this party, because we could play the music and no one was around for _miles_, so it didn't matter how loud it was.

Seth was just in a pair of regular black swimming trunks. Simple as that. Me, on the other hand...

You can probably guess the colors...

Well, my bathing suit is mostly a black bikini. Surprise, right? Well, there's lavender lace surrounding the edges of the top and bottom, any edge there is—except for the strings that tie in the back.

I smiled as Seth came up behind me and began kissing my shoulder, rubbing his hand down my arms in a loving, almost enticing way.

"If we had at least two more hours..." I murmured quietly, letting my voice trail off at the end _just _to torment the poor boy, make him hear more.

Desire was burning in his eyes as he deviously grinned up at me. "What would we do in those two hours?"

I let out my own tempting laugh as I turned in his arms, getting my lips just a hair away from his. It left him not only wanting to just lay me down and fuck me, but he also just wanted to kiss me. More than he probably ever has before.

I heard footsteps approaching the door, so I knew this was the perfect time to do this. "I would've made lots and lots of brownies."

And then, Sam opened the door, remembering her invitation to just come in whenever. Not to bother knocking. Of course, I rushed down the stairs, leaving him in our room to deal with his very large, very hard problem.

Maybe he would think about Lindsey naked.

You know, normally a girl would worry about her husband thinking of his ex naked...but I know it'll do nothing but disgust him...and it'll fix his problem.

I almost yelled it up at him, but I decided not to as I hugged Sam tightly. "Hey, you."

She grinned. "This ought to be good."

And then, an hour later, everyone was there eating away, chilling in the living room, _amazing _over the house... you know, the works.

While we were eating and stuff, I had pulled on one of Seth's t-shirts. He put one on too, but not the same one as me.

Obviously.

I was a little surprised Lindsey was actually here. I mean, I had told them to invite anyone, but I would've thought that she wouldn't _dare _step foot in my house. Or, sorry. Mine and Seth's house.

Then again, things had been different between us since that hug...not scary different, like we were all buddy-buddy or anything. No. Not that. It's not happening. What _I'm _talking about is she hasn't really been mean; probably too scared I'll hug her again.

And, hey, if it works, it w—

"Dude, I knew it!" Zack exclaimed suddenly, bringing me out of my thoughts and back into the present party, which was now a bunch of people laughing happily and having an awesome time—without alcohol. "You can't go ten minutes without thinking of Ari naked!"

"I can too!" Seth defended firmly, scowling up at him as I turned—from across the room—to look at the group of guys practically encircling him.

Jake gestured to his crotch, which was bulging quite obviously. "Really? We've been timing you. You can't do it!"

"I can too!" Seth insisted. "Maybe not right now... because look at her! Or no! Don't! Because then you'll— fuck!"

I rolled my eyes as I walked quickly over to the scene, which was attracting more and more attention as their conversation went on. I was definitely not the only girl dressed this way. Actually, on the contrary, I had more clothes on at the moment than most all the other girls, simply because, for one, there weren't hardly any at all…and, for another, they were just in their bathing suits at this point—besides Sam.

Yeah…there were, like, eighty guys compared to four girls. Literally. Why? The guys didn't want their girlfriends complaining about things getting too inappropriate, things being too nasty—none of that shit.

Well, Sam, Kelsi, and I don't. Lindsey doesn't really seem to, because she's the nasty type herself. Which reminds me...I forgot to mention...over Christmas break, she decided to get a boob job. Why? To make herself seem more attractive.

Anyways, back to more exciting things, like this awesome party...

This wasn't a party to get wasted, have sex, and do all that kind of stuff. This was a party to live, make memories, and almost say goodbye to the people they played football with.

I leaned over and got really close to his ear, making sure I looked really devious. "Am I turning you on?"

He practically _drooled_. Just because of the seducing tone of my voice. Instead of answering with words, he just turned to look at me and nodded, eyes moving down into the gap in his t-shirt.

Now, I knew I had him. Right where I wanted him. What I was...aw. I'm a cruel person sometimes. I'll admit that.

But it's so damn fun.

"I might just have to fix that," I murmured, stepping away from him and turning to head towards the basement. After taking two steps away from Seth, I took off his t-shirt. I knew _exactly _what it was doing not only to Seth, but his teammates. Then, when I ran over to Sam, who did the _exact _same thing... just to get my brother like I was getting Seth... they all about died, because hello? Tiny stomachs, but muscular. Muscular, small arms. Toned, small, muscular legs. Big boobs—32 _DD_. Big ass.

What more does a high school guy want?

Sam was sporting a black bathing suit also, but hers had hot pink polka dots on it. It was a tie string halter top with the center twisted around a little.

We both were covered everywhere, because we wouldn't do that to Seth and Alex in public. But, we were only covered where it was necessary. Everything else...smooth, soft, hairless—thanks to a laser hair removal thing we got put through—was shining in the light.

Now, we weren't tan, but we weren't white either.

"What do you say we take this party downstairs and go for a swim?" I asked loudly, loud enough that everyone heard me. Everyone who wasn't in the previous conversation, in the tormenting tease we were pulling off, cheered excitedly and began getting ready to go for a swim.

The others... people like Seth, Alex, Zack, Garrett—he was the only one I felt bad about, due to Kelsi—Jake, Ryan, John, Liam, and Trevor... they just continued to stare, eyes burning.

Sam and I locked arms as we began leading everyone down the stairs. People were surprised by the man cave, but we didn't hesitate there long, because instead, we went into the next room, the dark, but neon blue lit pool room.

And we were quick to jump in, before the horny group of guys could make their way in here. Just as quickly as we got in, we also got out, and we made sure to be nice and wet.

Why? Well...

"Holy hell," Zack gasped, eyeing my chest with wide eyes. I wasn't really finding much amusement in tormenting them. Actually, it was a little eerie, so I mostly focused on Seth.

Who had his eyes glued on me and a shaking body. This was mean, beyond mean. Momma said the desire for each other would only increase after we had each other, and I knew that. When you want someone bad enough, you began shaking with desire until you can have them.

And he was that point. I actually felt bad.

Sam grinned before rushing up to Alex and throwing her arms around him. "Throw me in?"

Seth didn't have to be asked. He wanted payback, and I wasn't gonna stop him. I would act like I was going to, but really, I just wanted to be in the deep end.

What surprised me was when instead of simply throwing me in, he pulled me in his arms and jumped in with me. That sparked something in the party, so everyone began jumping in.

The cutest thing happened then. While we were underwater, he kissed me. And when he kissed me, I remembered to start the music, which started with _Painting Flowers _by All Time Low.

"You owe me _big time_," he whispered huskily, panting as the two of us finally came up for air. "Tonight. You. Me. Gara—"

"I don't wanna know!" Alex exclaimed quickly, cutting him off. "I'm already never going in your room. If I find out any other rooms you've done it in, or plan to, I'm not going there either! Just don't tell me, and I'll be good."

I laughed as I wrapped my arms around Seth. "Deal."

And that's what we did all night. Tease the guys, dance when we felt like it, had a _massive _Marco Polo game, and partied like it was our last night together.

A part of me feared that it was, but the other knew better. Of course it wasn't. We had this entire semester to look forward to. And, we would keep in touch, right?

Of course.


	12. 11: Cutoff

**:) So, chapter 11.**

**The song from chapter 10 was **_**Tonight, Tonight **_**by Hot Chelle Rae. Such a fun song, and I loved them before they made that song. :D**

**Now, R&R. :D Cause you get more that way. *nudge, nudge***

* * *

><p>'Til all my sleeves are stained red<br>From all the truth that I've said  
>Come by it honestly I swear<br>Thought you saw me wink, no  
>I've been on the brink, so<p>

Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<p>

This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<p>

My God  
>Amazing that we got this far<br>It's like we're chasing all those stars  
>Who's driving shiny big black cars<p>

And every day I see the news  
>All the problems that we could solve<p>

* * *

><p>Waking up in the middle of the night puking wasn't fun, but, hey... it's to be expected after a party like that. I <em>did <em>feel a little funny as the night went on, so I guess someone spiked the drinks. I don't really know.

Either way, I got sick. I wasn't exactly feeling better, but I was gonna pretend I was, because Seth was worried about me. He was standing there, holding my hair…and then he threw up too. It was...nasty, but it was a sweet moment... the fact that he helped me until he puked himself.

I think I'm just messed up.

Anyways, now, I was drying my hair from the third shower I had to take in the past thirteen hours. Why? Well, I took one before the party, after swimming, and this morning, after... yeah.

Anyways, when Seth's arms wrapped around my waist, I couldn't help but smile brightly at him. "Hey there."

He began kissing my shoulder and didn't reply. Instead, he started kissing down my arm, as far as he could anyways

I quickly turned on the hair dryer for a second, only to blow it in his face. "I called Sam and Alex and told them we need to talk to them. Or Sam. Alex was still asleep. I'm not thinking about why he's exhausted."

"Because we all partied so hard last night," he offered helpfully.

I grinned. "Yes. We'll stick with that story. Anyways, she said they'd be here any minute, so no walking around in boxers. Put on shorts, at least."

"Yes ma'am," he nodded before disappearing from behind me, _literally_.

That was something else we discovered last night, when...well, it doesn't matter. Point is, he can disappear, like Daddy. And he's doing it now. Quite often.

Seth is getting some interesting stuff. He can already control electricity, somewhat control the wind, and now he can disappear. I don't know why or where this stuff came from... but he can.

By the time I finished drying my hair, I could hear Sam calling my name from downstairs. Seth, being the helpful husband he is, popped his head out the closet door and said, "Sam and Alex are here."

It was kinda funny, because all he did was pop his head out. Then, he was quick to pop it back in so he could finish getting dressed.

I don't know. My random thoughts on the subject. Maybe I just need sleep? Or maybe it's the queasy feeling inside.

Ugh.

Sam's eyebrows were furrowed as I made my way into the living room, where she and Alex were sitting on the couch. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Just a little nauseas. Did you get sick from the lemonade we were drinking all last night?"

She shook her head. "No. And I think I drank more than you. You look pale. Maybe you have the flu or something? It _is _flu season, after all."

"Very true," I murmured. "And I _do _always get sick with it. Every year. Never fails."

She gave me a concerned smile. "Well, lay down, sweetie. Rest. I'll go get you something to drink."

I tried to protest, but she put her hand over my mouth for a few moments before standing and disappearing into the kitchen.

I sighed deeply. "She doesn't need to worry like this. I'm fine."

Alex shrugged. "She will. Hey, Ari, while we're here, just me and you, I need to talk to you about something. Sam was telling me the other day about something you heard from the Eraser."

I closed my eyes as I lay back, just taking deep breaths and fighting off the urge to clutch my stomach. "Hmm? Which part?"

"About Jeb, the guy who tried to kill you," he admitted. Now, my eyes weren't closed. They were wide open and gazing at him.

I had to swallow before I could get a sound out. "What...what about him?"

"He's our grandfather," he said carefully, wincing as he went on. "And he's trying to capture you so he can...so he can..."

Now, I wasn't looking at him, but my feet instead. "I know, Alex. But not a word to Seth, okay? He _can't _know."

"Little late for that," Seth's voice sounded behind us, sounding like a mixture of things. He was angry, scared, upset beyond belief—everything I feared.

But, the anger was worse than it would have been if I had just told him. The pain was too, and I knew why.

I didn't tell him... hid this from him... because it would hurt him. Because I was scared of what it would do to him. I kept it inside and hurt myself more because I was afraid it would hurt him. And that not only pissed him off, but hurt him too.

"You..." he didn't know where to begin, but he wasn't able to look at me as he turned and headed for the door.

"Seth, wait," I said quickly, scrambling up from the couch and past a wide-eyed Sam. "Hang on a second!"

"No, Ari!" he yelled back. "I'm not 'hanging on a second!' Why did you keep this from me? Okay. I know _why_, but... I'm your husband! You're supposed to tell me these things!"

"I didn't want to worry you!" I insisted. "Among other things."

Now, Sam gasped behind us, which was only enough to distract us when she dropped the glass of lemonade in her hand and it shattered on the ground. Alex was beyond confused, but Sam... she was shaking, crying, as she took a step back.

Seth was thinking about it... about his grandmother.

"No, Sam," he pleaded. "Stop. I... oh, God! You see, Ari? This is why you should've told me! Yes, I would've been upset! Yes, I would've been pissed! Would I have been scared and worried? Hell yes! You. Are. My. Wife! Some crazy psycho who you're forced to call your grandfather wants to rape you! Yes, I'm gonna worry! Who the fuck wouldn't? But you lied to me...you promised, Ari, that no matter what...we would always tell each other everything."

"This time was different," I whispered, shaking my head. "I... it could've gone away."

Now, he was shaking his head, much more obviously than I was. "It wouldn't have, Ari. Not in your mind. It would've haunted you, and you know what? I wouldn't have known what to do, what was going on! How can I help you, protect you, if you don't tell me these things? When I'm hiding something, you demand I tell you. That's what it was, wasn't it? It wasn't just your fears...you're not just worried about your family. You felt _guilty_. Why?"

I couldn't answer him, because he was right. About all of it. I should've told him, shouldn't have broken this promise...no matter what. That's what we said.

But I still did. And no matter what excuse I use to justify it, it was wrong.

"Because you knew you broke your promise," he said quietly, voice no longer showing his rage but the opposite thing—his pain.

"I-I'm sorry, Seth," I whispered. "I know. I'm stupid. I got that. You're right. I should've told you."

He shook his head again, pulling the front door open quickly. "Sorry doesn't fix everything, Ari."

And he left, just like that. No, he wasn't leaving. He was going off of his first flight to clear his head. We all took them, but this... this was different.

I hated myself in this moment. This _was _my fault, and I didn't really know how to fix it. Seth would be back, but he would be pissed. He would be upset. He would be _crushed_.

And I had to make it up to him.

Alex's eyes were wide as I sat back down on the couch, holding my stomach and doing my best to stop from crying. But, occasional tears snuck their way from my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Ari, I'm so, so sorry!" he exclaimed quickly. "I didn't know—"

"No, Alex," I interrupted gently. "He needed to know. He was right. I shouldn't have kept it from him to begin with. I just...I don't know. I was justifying the wrong with good intentions. But, in the end, good intentions don't mean anything. Not when they're used to cover up wrong. Really, I don't think good intentions ever really mean anything. Good _actions..._they do."

Sam gave me a small smile. "Wow, Ari. Nice speech. We should write that down somewhere."

I let out a sharp breath, an attempt at a laugh. "Alright. I'll do that. I've gotta fix this. How? I don't really know. I'm working on that."

She nodded. "You have good ideas. Just keep thinking. Do you want us to stay, or would you rather be alone?"

"You can stay," I said quickly, nodding. "Actually, I'd prefer it, if you don't mind. We can't really talk to you... not without Seth. I mean, I could, but I don't want to."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "Why won't you even _think _about what you want to talk to us about? Even then, the only thing on your mind was this new mess. Is it something bad?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "That's your own opinion. Either way, no matter what, you can't tell anyone."

"We won't," Alex assured me. "I _swear_, Ari. Nothing like that will happen again."

"Right," Sam nodded. "But, Alex, like she said...it was for the best. It's better he found out now rather than later."

***Seth***

Where do you go when the only places you ever went were with the person who hurt you?

That probably sounds messed up...but everything seemed to be. Yes, Ari and I would fix this. Yes, we would still be together forever, always in love and moving on from incidents like this.

Doesn't mean those incidents don't hurt. I get _why _she didn't tell me, but why? Okay, that sounds kinda redundant, but I'm serious.

We promised to tell each other everything, no matter what. Whether it hurts, sucks to hear... we would. Why? Because that's what husband and wife are supposed to do. There aren't supposed to be any secrets.

Yet she kept one... something as painful as this...

I still trusted this girl, which might be bad. Deep down, I knew she wouldn't do this anymore, because the way she apologized...it was so sincere, so true. She doesn't say sorry unless she _really _means it, and she doesn't _ever _admit I'm right, even when I am and it's proven. She just changes the conversation.

But she did both of those things... and I still left.

Why?

Because I was mad, upset, and just...don't really know. Confused, maybe? I don't know. But I did leave.

And now I already had the urge to go back and tell her that I was wrong, sorry _does _fix this. Because it's Ari. Sorry pretty much fixes everything with her.

But, now...I was just scared, worried, hurt, and pissed at her grandfather. No longer at her. Now, I felt the need to rush home, because what if he comes while I'm gone? He might be relentless!

Fuck! What was I thinking? Leaving her there? She might ask Sam and Alex to leave so she can think, and then she's all alone! How could I be so stupid?

When I popped my wings out and took off, a gunshot sounded in the _far _distance. It wasn't anything unusual for Montana, but it was enough to scare me. It could've been at our house!

Or maybe a s—


	13. 12: Breakdown

**:( Sadness.**

**Why sadness?**

**Just read and find out. Dude...I was seriously crying when writing this chapter.**

**Just R&R to find out why. I hope you don't...but I did.**

**Thanks to Sierra156, again! XD I stole Fang from her. :P For now anyways. I'll have to send him back **_**eventually**_**.**

**Maybe. :D**

**Anyways, chapter 12. The song from chapter 11 was **_**Secrets **_**by OneRepublic.**

* * *

><p>Well, it's not the time to breakdown<br>It's not the time to break up this love  
>Keep it together now<br>Well, it's not the time to break

* * *

><p>I hated this. Every part of it.<p>

Seth being gone this long was miserable enough, but being gone this late? This long? Where the hell was he?

I fell asleep by the toilet, crying my eyes out when he still wasn't there. Morning came, and I began freaking out worse than before. My heart just shattered inside of my chest.

A heart breaking isn't always as loud as an explosion, or a heavy metal concert. Sometimes, it's as soft as a whisper, silent even. And, the most painful thing is, no one can hear it but you.

When Alex and Sam left yesterday, I had kept her updated until I continued puking every five minutes. But, now, I was calm—for the moment—and I could call her.

She wasn't the first person I called, though. Daddy was, because I knew she was there.

"Daddy!" I cried out brokenly, the instant he picked up. Before he could even say hello. "Seth! They—he—I think they g-got S-Seth!"

"Ari, Ari, baby," he cooed gently, trying to stay calm, despite my tears. "Just breathe. Come on over, and we'll get a search party together. It'll be all right, sweetheart. We'll find him."

"He-He-He's m-mad at me," I choked out, my body shaking with sobs. "I shouldn't have kept this from him! This is all my fault! They got Seth because I was stupid! I lied and broke my promise! I kept Jeb and his desire for me a secret, and I shouldn't have! Now he's gone, and I don't know where! There are thirty-six different places they could be torturing him! Daddy, I can't do this! I-I-I'm so, so sorry! I just—"

"Ari, no," he interrupted quickly. It, honestly, sounded like he might be in tears himself. "Don't apologize. Everyone makes mistakes. Don't you dare blame yourself for this! They would've found a way to get him anyways. Just relax. I'll be there in a minute. I don't think you're in a condition to drive."

I shook my head. "No, Daddy. I'm-I'm-I'm fine. Haven't thrown up yet this morning."

Now, he sounded downright confused. "I was talking about your emotional state, but if you're sick too...I'm on my way, either way. I'll be there in—"

He didn't finish, because he walked through the front door right about then. I had slept in the downstairs bathroom, so at this point, I was in the entrance room.

And Daddy was too, apparently.

I just collapsed in his arms, unable to do anything but just cry and cry and cry. Even when I ran out of tears, I was sobbing dryly, trembling with each breath.

Sometimes, you can cry until there's nothing left in you. You can scream and curse until your throat rebels and ruptures. And still, it makes no difference. You're still broken. You're still hurt. It goes on, with no sign as to when it might release you, and there's nothing you can do about it.

Everything is still so wrong.

We got to the house after that, after my body built up another round of tears for me to cry out. Afterwards, Daddy had to take his shirt off, but he didn't mind. He actually carried me—against my will—everywhere, including inside.

Iggy was the next one to me, followed by Momma. Everyone besides those two stayed back and gave me my space. Sam and Alex, surprisingly, weren't here yet.

And, when everything was calm and they began deciding where to go first—setting out after lunch _today_—I flipped. Panicked. Freaked out. _Broke down_.

They were beyond worried, especially as I ran out the back door and into the surrounding woods. I didn't even go in the barn and take the four-wheeler. I just ran.

And now...I was possibly lost, in the middle of nowhere, screaming at the top of my lungs in pure agony. I couldn't think straight, couldn't _breathe_. I knew before how much I needed Seth to survive now, and it _terrified _me. But, I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would ever actually _have _to.

As I sat there on some fallen rotting tree trunk with my arms wrapped tightly around my legs, crushing them into my chest, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about just the night before last. I couldn't help but remember everything good I've ever felt about him. And, it hurt, badly.

But, sometimes, the memories are worth the pain.

This thought brought me back to when I was little, back when I was the true baby. I remember when I was little and crying always seemed to be the answer. Now that I'm older, crying seems to be the only option.

Being happy again, like I was sometimes before we met them, seemed like a far off memory, a fantasy. It was only two days ago, but it seemed so…so distant. And the scariest part was, I had no idea how long it would be until I was happy again. Because I had no idea where he was.

And then I realized that we might not find him. What if they kept moving him each time we got there? They can make more places, places we don't know about.

So, we'd have to surprise them. Or maybe split up?

There was no solution that ended well in this problematic situation. Nothing was gonna end in a way where no one got hurt, more than likely.

That's when I realized something else that was new in this fucked up time.

If you can't solve it, it isn't a problem. It's reality. And, sometimes, reality is the hardest thing to understand and the thing that takes the longest to realize. But once it hits you in the face, you'll never forget it. It will always be there in your memories, and sometimes, that's the scariest way to look at it.

Reality is a bitch, just like Karma and Life. And Roxy and Lindsey.

Now onto Seth... what would he think as days, weeks, and maybe even months— I refuse to think years—drug on and we still weren't there?

I had to show him my time without him, show him how I grew from it. I knew I was going to, but it would be a painful, excruciating process.

Hmm...a diary? Yeah. That would work.

Eventually, I had to make my way back as the day drug on. I knew that sitting out here throwing up in the woods wasn't really smart. Especially considering we could be leaving to find Seth _any minute_.

Actually, with that thought, I snapped myself back home.

Momma was waiting on me. "I made you some spaghetti."

With a deep, calming breath, I shook my head. It was hard to keep my face impassive, especially as I looked at Sam and Alex, who had gotten here some time after I ran off, but I did, for now.

"Not hungry."

"Ari, that's not like you," Iggy said firmly. "Eat something."

"I agree," Daddy nodded. "Especially if you've been throwing up. I know you're upset and sick, but you need to eat something."

"I'll just throw it right back up," I reminded him. "We can't waste any time. We have to go."

"Ari, sweetheart, we're not leaving until you eat something," Daddy said decisively, and everyone nodded in agreement. Except Sam, who was in tears at this point.

I walked over to the plate of spaghetti sitting on the counter and took a few bites, enough to satisfy them. "There. Happy? Now let's go!"

"Fine," Momma agreed, and with a snap, I had a bag with a diary Daddy had gotten me _years _ago—that I never used—and a shit load of pens and pencils.

_Don't worry, my dear. We're coming for you. I swear._

* * *

><p><strong>*Seth*<strong>

I was glaring harshly at the lady in the white coat as she bandaged up my shoulder. There was another one working on my solid black wings, but I couldn't see her, so how could I kill her with my looks?

I don't have eyes in the back of my head, you know.

They fucking shot me down. Like an _animal_. With a sniper, sure, but still!

And then, they took me in. I was _pissed_, and I tried fighting. But, with a right wing and right shoulder, there's only so much I can do. They overpowered me, and I wanted to kick myself.

Ari...feeling so helpless, so miserable...all by herself...blaming herself!

Ugh. I'm such an idiot.

"When your wife falls into our trap, you'll be brainwashed too," she informed me in a heartless tone. "I think the part of the brain that allows you to intimately care for another will be removed too."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not a part of the brain, dumbass. It's called a _heart_. You can buy 'em at Wal-Mart. I actually think they're on sale this week. You might wanna check that out."

She frowned. "And whatever it is that gives you this attitude, I _hope_. Now, Miss Sanchez? His vitals?"

"All normal for their type," she answered immediately, and I couldn't help the way my heart jolted a little, despite the circumstances.

For their type. I was one of them. Well, it was no longer _them_. It was us... _our _type.

The woman finished wrapping the Ace bandage and quickly moved to handcuff me again...with steel fucking handcuffs. Not just any kind of handcuffs either. I had never seen anything like them!

But I couldn't break them or get free, either way.

"Erasers, escort this thing back to his cage," she ordered impassively, eyes moving to a clipboard with all the stupid information they had found out about me through various, painful tests.

Man. If this is what her parents and their flock had to go through growing up...those first twelve years... or Sam... I honestly felt sorry for them. It was rough now, but to grow up this way?

It made me respect them a hell of a lot more, more than I already did—which was _a lot_.

Back to the dog crate with three other people—two guys, one girl. I didn't really get to talk to them much.

When the heavy doors closed behind the Erasers, I sighed and looked over at the male whom they all seemed to respect, to listen to. "So, how long have you guys been here?"

"Not as long as last time," he shrugged, as if it was no big deal at all. "Four months, give or take a few weeks. Don't really remember when we got here."

"I think it was the end of September," the female offered helpfully, giving me a small smile. "They're running all the newbie tests on you. How did you _possibly _mange to escape before your _first _tests at... infancy?"

"I was born normal," I said honestly. "I met an experiment, though. We got married, mated, and I became one. They're after her, though, and I'm just bait."

"So are we," the other guy scoffed. "They're after our leader. I don't think she's coming, though. Been here too long."

"There's a _lot _of these places, though," I sighed. "Like... seventeen Itex buildings, nineteen Schools."

"How do you know that?" the original guy whispered quickly, eyes wide and nervous as he glanced around the room. "And not so loud. If they find out you know, they'll figure out ways to mess that up."

I nodded. "Right. Well, my wife. Can't say how, I guess, but she figured it out."

"That's cool," he nodded. "Guess she doesn't know that. Or how to find us. We've never been anywhere near here before. This location is completely random."

"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

The girl sighed. "Clare, Ireland."

Wow. Ireland. I've always wanted to come here. Under different circumstances, of course, but still.

Huh.


	14. 13: Rebel

**Yes. Like I said before, sadness.**

**Actually, these next few...they're gonna be different, but it brings out a side in a character you didn't really see—Seth. Why? Well, simple. Before, you were only in his head once. After Matt kissed Ari. Well, after that, you only got Ari's point-of-view on things.**

**Not this time. :)**

**So, yes. Hope you enjoy.**

**The song from chapter 12 was **_**Breakdown **_**by Daughtry, which is convenient, since the chapter title was Breakdown. XD**

**Now. R&R! Seriously. Sierra...she'll come after you. With Sasha and her sniper rifle. :) But that one's for pure entertainment. Sasha is used to get down to business.**

**So. Yep. Review! :D**

* * *

><p>Strange maze, what is this place?<br>I hear voices over my shoulder  
>Nothing's making sense at all.<p>

Wonder, why do we race?  
>When everyday we're runnin' in circles<br>Such a funny way to fall.

Tried to open up my eyes  
>I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright.<p>

When I wake up,  
>The dream isn't done.<br>I wanna see your face  
>And know I made it home.<br>If nothing is true  
>What more can I do?<br>I am still painting flowers for you.

* * *

><p>Sunday, January 15th, 2012<p>

Dear Seth,

I feel kinda stupid right now...talking to you like this. But, you know, it's helping me.

How are you coping? The thought of you alone in a cage haunts me at night. I can't sleep just thinking about it.

Are there any more experiments with you? Momma said there were sometimes with them. They came and went.

I hope they're nice, if there are. Give you someone to talk to anyways.

I miss you. I'm sure you knew that, though. And, everyone can say it's not my fault all they want, but seriously? I'm the reason you had to go out to clear your head to begin with! You would still be here with me if I hadn't lied to you, broken that promise.

This is supposed to help make me feel better, not depress me even more. So, I'll just leave that thought with one last statement. Never again, Seth. If seeing you so hurt, hearing you so upset... if all that wasn't enough, this guilt and agony _is_.

Anyways, we started looking for you the next day. I was worried before, but Sam told me to wait. Said you needed space.

And then you weren't there the next morning... I knew it was more than that. Well, I already knew, but it confirmed it.

So, we're going on a wild goose hunt. We're starting in the foreign countries, actually. Not America. There are too many there.

It would probably be smarter to start there, but Momma also figured they would take you out of the country to throw us off. Even assuming we know where to go.

Along the way, any you're not at, we're taking down. I know you wanna help, and you are. As terrible as this might sound, your disappearance has sparked the beginning of our revolution. So, thank you for that.

But, even still…I would've much preferred it start another way.

We're on the plane right now. It's why I have enough time to write you. I'm not gonna lie to you. I broke down this morning, so bad Daddy had to come pick me up. I'm still sick too, but I think it's just the stomach flu. Something like that that'll just pass eventually.

Momma says I should take it easy, but until you're in my arms again, I'm not "taking it easy." I'm going full force, hard as I can.

And, you might be wondering about your family. We—or, I—informed them. Before we actually departed. Your mother...she broke down just like I did. We were actually on our knees, holding each other...crying our eyes out. When Jessie came in, your dad—who was also crying—told her the bad news, and she joined us.

It was awful. I felt terrible. Especially when they said I've got it the worst.

I do...but it's my fault. I deserve it. They don't, and neither do you. Unfortunately, you're stuck with me, so good luck with that.

Our first stop is Germany. I don't know if you're there, but I think she wants to try the two in Russia next. I keep trying to convince her to go to Ireland, but she thinks I just wanna go to Ireland. I don't know. That might be it. I just wanna try the one in Ireland.

We'll see. It's fourth on our list, because she says the ones in Germany and Russia are _much _bigger than the one in Ireland. So, that just gives them more reason to put you there?

But, you don't argue with Momma. You know that.

I love you, Seth. I miss you, more than I can begin to describe. I knew before I couldn't live without you, but I never realized just how bad it was. I mean, I'm beyond miserable, worse than I ever was before I met you. Then, I was able to be happy without you.

Now? Hell no.

Today's been boring, so you're mostly getting a bunch of pointless fluff. Not really exciting details. But, I decided, after breaking down in the woods by my parents' house, to start a journal. Every day, I'm gonna write in this journal and tell you how the day went, how hard we're searching. Well, maybe not _every _day, because once we get to seriously flying and doing all that, I don't think I'll be able to stop much. We'll see, though.

I'll let you know when I get better too. That might be important information.

Well, for now, I'm about to sleep. When we land, we're flying until we get to Germany. Momma, Sam, Angel, and Nudge have all made a plan to take it down.

Why those four? Well, Sam, because, well... it's Sam. She's the most recent. Momma, because, well, it's Momma. She's in charge of everyone but Sam at the moment. Nudge and Angel, because they've been there.

You see, when my parents were fourteen, Daddy and Momma got in a fight over the decision to keep her half-brother—the one I was named after—with them, or to leave him to go on his own. Anyways, the flock split in two for a while, and when Daddy and the other two boys went to LA, Momma and the two girls went to Germany.

There's that random family story. Haha.

Well, for now, good night, my love. Sleep well, and know that I love you with everything I have in me. Not just my heart and mind. _Everything_.

I'll see you soon. That's what I keep telling myself so I don't break down again. In reality, I have no idea when I'll see you next, but I'll get through the day off of soon. :)

Love forever and ever and ever and always,  
>Ari<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Seth*<strong>

I was glaring bitterly out in front of myself, not liking the way they just threw the girl into her crate, as if she was worthless. It was sickening.

"Anything we can do to make you more comfortable, your highness?" one of the Erasers who had brought her back after some seemingly painful testing sneered at me, tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Let me out of this cage so I can kick your good-for-nothing ass," I shot right back, rolling my eyes.

"You think you're hot stuff just because you've got a sexy wife and wings, don't you?" he snapped back at me, almost _literally_ snapping at me. With his fangs.

I shrugged. "She's pretty damn sexy, yes. Actually, that's an understatement. Either way, that has nothing to do with _me_. I'm still a trainee, but this trainee could still take you."

I knew, if he could, he would've let me out of that cage. He wanted to kill me so badly, and I wanted to kill him too. All of them, really. But, I was stuck here, and I seriously doubted I would be able to take all of them. Ari, with the hundred she had... she's just that good.

Like I said, I'm still a trainee.

He growled fiercely. "You better learn your place here, Prince, and _quick_. Or I'll show you what it is. They give you stretch time, and when they do, I'll be here. I'll rip you to pieces."

"I'll hold you to that," I nodded. "Just you and me, one-on-one."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he laughed darkly before nodding to the other Erasers in the room and heading out, leaving me alone with wide-eyed spectators.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" the guy they looked to as a leader, it seemed, snorted. "They're gonna give you hell for that, and he could _kill _you. How long have you been this way?"

My lips pursed together. "Let's see... I got my wings December fourteenth... but we got back from the honeymoon and started training January seventh. So, not even a month yet. Well...it's a month now. Actually, it was a month the day they got me. Yeah. That's odd. But, training wise? Couple weeks."

"You're stupid," the girl said simply. "That's all I've gotta say."

"He's a new guy," the other guy reminded them. "He doesn't know. We need to give him the ground rules so he doesn't fuck up like that again."

"Right," the first guy nodded. "But, first things first...why do they keep calling you 'your highness' or 'Prince?' I mean, _are _you a prince or something? Or is it just one of their stupid jokes referring to a stunt you pulled?"

I shrugged. "Prince of England. Technically. But, it's just a title. I'll never use it for anything. Never be king. Don't wanna be, honestly."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Interesting. Well, _Prince_, rule number one, shut up. Don't say anything in their presence, and keep your voice down in here. Talking back to any of them means more punishment for you later; harder tests, worse treatment—the whole shebang. So, just shut up and do what they say. Makes your life easier."

"Rule number two," the girl continued for him, when he looked over at her. "Don't antagonize the Erasers. They _will _carry out with their threats, and you might not be able to carry out yours."

"I don't make threats," I said lightly, unable to stop the smile that spread across my lips as I realized I was quoting _Ari_, my Ari.

Who I missed more than I could even begin to comprehend. But, I was gonna pretend to be alright, for now, and hope she would be here soon. Hope this was the first place she went.

I know it would be the first place she'd _want _to go, but I don't think they will. It might, honestly, be the last.

We'll just see, I guess.

"I make promises."

She sighed and shook her head. "You avian hybrids all think too highly of yourselves."

"I don't think highly of myself," I disagreed. "I just know I'm not sitting back and taking this shit, okay? So they beat me harder, test me more. Fine. I'm not gonna sit back like a spineless jellyfish and do_nothing_. I'm gonna find a way out of here. I don't know about you, but I am. They can trash talk me all they want, but I've been taught in these past few months—before I was changed—that staying quiet and accepting things doesn't really help anything. It just builds up all these repressed memories and feelings. One day, you'll snap, and things will be a hell of a lot worse than they were when you let them out as they came. Trust me. I used to be the same way. But, well, to say I met my wife would be cliché, but I mean it. I did, and she showed me...you don't have to do that. Speaking your mind is the best thing for everyone. They may not like it, but they can get over it, because it's your thoughts, not theirs."

"Yeah, maybe in the real world," the first guy said angrily, looking at me with a bitter glare for the first time. "This isn't the real world, though, _your highness_. It's not a fucking fairytale. This is hell on earth. Welcome. Throw a damn party." **(A/N: Idk _why_, but I love that quote. :D I really do, for whatever reason. Lol.)**

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I'm not gonna be pessimistic about this. I don't know what I'm getting into, no, and thanks for the advice. But, I was taught by my sister-in-law not to accept it."

"We used to be that way," the female informed me quietly, eyes moving away. "We lost our leader, though, and things went downhill from there. There really wasn't a point. They upped security in here, so getting out from the inside is _literally _impossible. All we can do is wait for her, for our life."

I shook my head, determined. "I refuse to believe anything is impossible. I'll figure it out. Whether you guys help me or not, fine. When I do, I'll let you know, and we'll get out together—if you want. But, I'm not gonna sit back and wait for the next test, or for my wife, even. I'm gonna come to her."

And it was true. They had too many places to look for me. Sitting here and just taking things wasn't helping anyone but the bad guys. I would do something.

Even if it meant trouble later on.


	15. 14: My Plan to Destroy You

**Ello. :D**

**Yay for chapter 14. Sorry it's taken so long to update, but you know what? You haven't reviewed either. My stupendously fantastical beta has been the only reviewer. And she doesn't even **_**have **_**to.**

**So maybe you haven't read it yet? I don't know. Either way, I promised to keep putting more up without demanding reviews, so here ya go. :) I've started the next one, but idk. Haven't made myself finish it yet.**

**But I could…with reviews. :D**

**Right. Lol. Well, the song from chapter 13 was **_**Painting Flowers **_**by All Time Low. :D :D :D I'm almost positive I told you my opinion on these guys too. :D :D :D And this song? One of my favorites by them! AHH! I love it! :D**

**Enough about that. :) Now, for chapter 14. Which you should review after you finish reading it. :)**

* * *

><p>I've learned to let go<br>Come on

Here's a middle finger  
>Coming straight from Oca-l-a<br>I appreciate your judgment  
>It's proved that I can't trust a word you say<br>Those must be some pair of binoculars  
>That you see every move I make<br>So I'll never be a liar  
>But you'll always be two-faced<p>

You'll get what's coming to you  
>You're blinded by your instincts<br>I'm not your fucking game  
>I'm not so easily beat<p>

* * *

><p>Saturday, January 21st, 2012<p>

Dear Seth,

So much for every day, right? Sorry about that. We got to Germany just fine, and we went straight to the School there.

Problem? They _seriously _upped security. Not a surprise.

Daddy and I have been going inside the place secretively, figuring out how to take it down. We found out day one you weren't there, but Momma _refused _to leave this place standing. She's working on getting everyone in right now.

Besides Sam, Alex, Iggy, Ella, and me. The four of us are heading on, because I _finally _convinced Momma to let me go. At least with some backup.

I'm still sick, but I think I'm getting better. Everyone's worried, but not as worried as I know you'd be.

I miss you. If you don't know that... you're an idiot, my love. Just saying.

An even dumber thing to _not _know would be the fact that I love you. Truly, I do. I can't sleep anymore. I _need_ you beside me.

And there's the guilt that's killing me too. But the longing, aching I have inside...it's the worst of them all.

I have to go now. Sorry it's so short, after so long. I'll write as often as possible. Promise—no, pinkie promise. When I see you next after you read this, I'll seal that deal.

I pinkie promise to never break a promise to you again. Never again will I lie and hold something back like that.

When we stop to take quick breaks... yeah. Still sick, but I'll try to write you something.

I love you.

Always and forever,

Ari

* * *

><p><strong>*Seth*<strong>

There was an annoying squeak as I continued working on jimmying the lock on this stupid crate I was being held in.

New ability? I can _bend metal..._with my mind. How awesome is that?

I know!

At any rate, these crates were made of titanium. I couldn't make it _too _obvious, because they were watching, and security was _tight_. They were confused, the other experiments in here, what I was doing, staring at the lock and such.

But, they guessed better than to question it.

I was alarmed, to the point I jumped up and almost broke the lock, as the heavy door busted open. Actually, I _did_ break the lock, but the sound was covered up completely by the door hitting the walls, and I was able to quickly fix it. Or look like I fixed it anyways.

The Eraser I got into it with the other day, whom I hadn't seen since, kicked open the lock— broke it, or at least thought he did.

He yanked me out of my crate forcefully, dislocating my left shoulder with a loud pop. The female winced and looked concerned, especially since that was my last good shoulder, but the guys just rolled their eyes.

When I looked back to him, I looked back just in time to see his fist colliding with—and cracking—my nose. Then, he did a roundhouse kick, landing it right in the center of my right ribs. Some of them broke loud enough to hear, but some of them probably just cracked.

But, instead of stopping me, like he hoped, that just pissed me off.

Before he could blink, I had him slamming on the ground, clutching his half ripped t-shirt in my fists. I just kept slamming him against the floor.

For an added touch, I was shocking him. Intensely so. He was screaming out in pure agony, but that only drove me to slam and shock him harder.

Dumbass came alone? Really? And the scientists watching this scene weren't rushing in to stop me?

No.

It wasn't until his screams stopped, as well as his internal body functions—like his heartbeat—that I stopped beating him.

I stood from his dead body with fierce, burning eyes and a shaky breath. "I told you."

"Um... is he dead?" the female questioned quietly behind me.

I turned to slowly to face her; aware I was covered in his blood and some of my own. Mostly his, though, because when he hit, blood splattered everywhere from his brain. And all I had were some busted ribs and a broken nose. Those wouldn't have happened if he didn't cheat, though.

When I turned, I snorted all the blood out of my nose, to stop further bleeding, and shrugged it off. "Yeah. I think so."

Wouldn't be my first kill.

"That was—"

The door opened again, so the other guy stopped. Slow, loud footsteps made their way up to where I could feel warm breath tickling the skin on the back of my neck.

"Hello, Prince Moore," an eerie male voice chimed behind me.

My fists clenched instinctively, for whatever reason. I didn't know if I should know him, but when the three in the crates looked away in fear, I realized this was a powerful person—maybe the man in charge?

The first thought that came to mind was, _Jeb_. I didn't know if it was him, but I decided to act like he was. Better to be safe than sorry.

Some drug was injected into my neck, though, as I turned to begin beating his face in. I didn't fall unconscious. Simply began getting dizzy and finding myself unable to move.

I stumbled back a little, falling to the ground almost instantly. But, none of the experiments were saying, "I told you so."

Well, they might have, actually. I don't really know. I never blacked out, but I couldn't see anything due to everything spinning around and blurring too quickly and heavily. But, the next thing I knew, I was in a completely different room—well lit, almost blinding. My eyes took a few moments to adjust, but once they did, I began getting restless.

I was in an office strapped to a chair with some more of their special handcuffs.

Metal handcuffs.

I didn't want them finding out what I could do, so I hesitated to release myself. The man was watching me intently as I looked around the large office, looking for a sign of his name.

And sitting on his desk was a gold plate that said, "Dr. Jeb Batchelder."

Then, I knew this man wasn't leaving here alive.

"You're more powerful than the creatures we made," he began, right as I started struggling some more.

I snarled. "I wouldn't say that."

"I know so," he murmured. "You have an edge, beyond your extra strength, that the original six didn't have."

"One of those being your daughter!" I sneered at him, jumping up—chair included—to try and beat him.

I was injected with another drug, but this time, it just paralyzed me. I could see and hear just fine, talk too. But otherwise, I couldn't move.

"I believe you're even stronger than your wife," he went on. "She was the strongest until she changed you. Now, I have plenty reason to believe that _you _are the one we want. Just think. You'll kill all kinds of evil people, just so the good guys like us can live. People who are ill... who needs them? You'll be the one knocking them off and out of our way. You'll be able to fulfill your full potential."

"I have no intentions of making any deals with the likes of _you_," I shot back at him, literally spitting in his direction. I couldn't move to make it hit him, so I just spit _at _him. Not quite the same, but it has the same general idea. "But I can promise you, you'll be the first to go."

He smiled. "What? Can you blame me for fantasizing about your wife?"

"No," I said, nodding. "But it's sick. _Your granddaughter_? That's disgusting! She's gorgeous, _yes_, but you're not supposed to do that! You're trying to rape her! Go to hell and bring the rest of these fucking bastards with you!"

"You would know all about something like this, wouldn't you?" he mused, which shut me up again as I stared at him in complete horror. "Do you really believe we haven't been watching you? Not you, really. Her. But, I heard the conversation in the barn. That was the only place we were able to set up bugs. I can promise you one thing, though. When she comes here looking for you, I won't be trying anymore."

I _exploded _then, but I couldn't jump up and react other than to yell a lot. "Don't you fucking touch her, you sick, twisted, good-for-nothing asshole! You lay one of your filthy, traitorous fingers on her, I will—"

"Do nothing but watch," he interrupted darkly, smirking. "Then, you'll watch as I let her lay there, naked, suffering. Then, after a while, she'll die. And you will have nothing else to live for. Therefore, you'll join us so you can get revenge. Make us believe you're one of us, and then, you'll kill us all."

I knew better than to tell him there was no killing her, but as I sat there, crying tears of pure rage and frustration and agony, because he was saying all this about my wife who I wasn't around to protect—simply because I was a dumbass.

"I don't have to join you to kill all of you," I said menacingly, eyes moving up to him so I could give him a truly evil look. Twisted, sadistic smile too. "It _will _happen, even though you're not gonna lay a hand on her."

"Oh, I will," he nodded. "You'll see. But, for now, I'll let you sit with that thought. Take him back, guards."

More drugs, just so Erasers could get me back in my crate without being killed right then and there. Because now, I was so mad, I would've killed anyone who got near me—anyone I didn't know, that is.

When the door slammed shut, the drug wore off, and I was shaking bitterly as I glared in front of me.

This place was going down. Now, I had no choice but to get out before Ari got in. I knew it would be a while, because what were the chances of them getting here quickly? The other experiments here, who I still didn't know the names of, had been here a long time.

Or... would Ari make it here quickly? She might, because I'm sure her instincts were telling her where to go. And her desire to come here, in general.

The girl looked truly sympathetic as I continued planning our escape. "What just happened? Did they threaten you?"

"They're planning to rape and kill my wife," I snarled. "And make me watch! Too bad they don't know..." I shook my head, deciding it was best not to say anymore. "Sorry. Just trying not to lose it right now. You never told me your names, by the way. I'm Seth."

The girl smiled warmly at me, trying to cheer me up a little. That reminded me of Ari, because that was what she always did to start making my day better. She was always the optimistic one, always the day brightener.

"I'm Emily," she answered before looking at the guy who seemed to be their leader, at least for now. "This is my fiancé, Shane, and my brother, Ethan."


	16. 15: Finishing Touches

**:) Chapter 15. I've got 16, so I'm gonna post that in a minute.**

**Seriously, though, you BETTER started reviewing. :D For those of you who **_**are**_**, thank you very much. :) It means a lot. Really.**

**But, those of you who aren't...meet Sierra156. And her shiny chainsaw, Sasha. Sasha, btw, is getting in plenty of killing practice.**

**Let's just say Sierra and Fang have discovered how to make **_**plenty **_**of Dylan clones. :D**

**Haha. I kid. We won't chop you to pieces if you don't review. :D But...do it anyways. :D Because reviews seriously do help me. :)**

**Now, the song from chapter 14 was **_**The Plot to Destroy the Panhandle **_**by A Day to Remember. Incredible song! You still already know my opinion on ADTR. XD**

**That song, though...damn. "I'll rip that scandalous bitch in two!" Best line. :D Ah.**

**So, yes. R&R. :) Here's chapter 15.**

* * *

><p>It's twelve o' clock and I need your attention<br>It's like the alcohol making my head spin  
>Your scent is the rum. the room is a bottle<br>Keeping me hopeless 'til I wake tomorrow

And if tonight ever makes a difference  
>The way that I feel the way that I'll remember it<br>I'll take this down until the glass remains  
>Swallow the words that I was meant to say<p>

It's a long drive back to Vegas skies  
>So why don't I make one more wrong turn tonight, so<p>

Say goodnight our first goodbye  
>I've only got forever and forever is fine<br>Just take your time  
>We'll stop the clock together<br>And know that the timing was right

All of these guards they stand tall and defensive  
>Putting up walls around what was once innocent<br>It won't let me in, but I'm stronger than that  
>'Cause you stole my eyes and I've never looked back<p>

Girl, last night I forgot to mention  
>The way that I feel, the way that I'll remember this<br>When we're this young, we have nothing to lose  
>We just the clock to beat and a hand to choose<p>

* * *

><p>Thursday, January 26th, 2012<p>

Dear Seth,

Once again, I'm sorry it took so long. We arrived at the first Russia stop, and I started working on finding a way to crawl in there.

You know what happens when I get inside. You know you're not there. But, there _were _other experiments there, so it wasn't completely wasted. The School in Germany had been shut down for a few months, due to some building problems. I don't remember.

Either way, I haven't found you yet. We're waiting to leave until the rest of the group gets here, because we have the map of the place, and we can tell her what all she needs to do to get in.

This is getting so frustrating. Still puking, but not as much. It's dying away a little bit.

Iggy said if I'm not better by the time we get to the School in Russia, he's gonna make me rest outside. Which means being carried through the air like a fucking child.

Over these past few days, I've been thinking a lot about you. More than is probably healthy, really, because it's only messing me up more inside.

I feel like I should apologize again... for lying to you. I really do mean it when I say I'm sorry, and at this point, I don't know how to fix this mess. You said sorry doesn't count, so I'm still working on my plan.

We'll see how it goes.

As I was saying, we're about to head out to the second one in Russia. It's only a hundred or so miles from the one we were at, and Momma and everyone else arrived this morning. Iggy has finished telling her what she needs to know, and we all exchanged our greetings, love. All that shit.

Point is, we're working on it. Iggy agreed that our next stop would be Ireland, so maybe you'll be there. I hope so.

Anyways, we're about to head out, so I'll talk to you later. Hopefully literally. I don't know, though. We'll see.

When I say I love you, I really mean it and always will,

Ari

* * *

><p><strong>*Seth*<strong>

I rubbed my hands over my face to attempt to get the sleepy feeling to go away. I'm not sure why; just did.

Emily sighed deeply. "Seth, you need to stop beating yourself up. I told you. An escape is impossible."

"Not impossible," I shook my head firmly. "I've been around every part of this place, practically. They have security cameras in just about every room, pointing in just about every direction possible. When they see something out of the ordinary, they sound the alarms, and everything—everyone—goes on lockdown. All the rooms are shut with titanium backup doors that can't be opened."

"Exactly!" Shane exclaimed in a quiet whisper. "Meaning they'll see us, put the place on lockdown, and we'll be stuck. There _is _no getting out. We've tried breaking through those doors. They just get stronger each time, to the point they now, like you said, have titanium doors. We can't open those, Seth."

I pursed my lips. "This might be hard to do, but can you just trust me?"

"Um... no," Shane said quickly, without giving it much thought at all. "You're new. You have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

"I can move those doors," I practically mouthed, but the tiniest words came out—the sound of them being the time part. "I won't say how, just in case they're listening, but I can. We'll be moving past the doors, to the exit, and they'll be stuck."

"That's... that might actually work," he mused, lips curling into a frown. "What about if it doesn't, though? Do you have a plan B, or will we just be punished even harsher from now on?"

"I have a plan B," I assured him. "But, due to my plan B, we can't do anything until next Thursday. It's Groundhog Day, and earlier today, when they were bringing me back from the stupid running test, I overheard two people talking about the huge company party that day. How everyone will be in one room—_everyone_."

"That's... the best day ever," Ethan grinned. "Damn, Seth. You're fitting in pretty well. I like you."

Shane nodded, but I could tell he didn't like this. Some newbie was doing something he hadn't; figured out a way to get out of the "impossible" place to get out of.

"Then we find our leader," he finally agreed, nodding a little. "Thanks for your help, man. So, next Thursday, we'll get the hell outta this shit hole and begin the free life again."

I nodded. "Precisely. I can't stay here, though. If I do, they'll get her. You guys will be a big help, though. Thanks."

Emily shrugged. "No problem, Seth. You're pretty awesome. If only our leader was here to meet you."

"Yes," Shane sighed. "But, she's not, Em, so we can't dwell. I'm gonna crash, though. Goodnight all. Love you, Em."

"Love you too," she murmured, looking rather down that she couldn't be in the same crate as him. She probably wanted to kiss him, if I had to guess.

And of course, I wanted to kiss Ari. I just wanted to be able to look at her, really, but I couldn't. I also had no idea where in the hell she was.

Shane was lucky, to an extent, as was Emily. Ethan's love is missing too; their leader, I think he said. So, he understood. The only difference was, his love has been gone a long time. And they weren't mated, so it's not as painful.

To me, it felt like I had been away from Ari for _years_, and that sucked big donkey balls. I missed this girl, and I was determined to get to her before she could get to me.

No matter what.


	17. 16: Mysterious Objects

**The song from chapter 15 was **_**Vegas Skies **_**by the Cab. An incredible song, also by an incredible band. Aw. I love it.**

**Let's see...nope. Nothing random to tell you other than read and review. Oh, and of course, enjoy. But I'm pretty sure you do that already, or else you wouldn't **_**still **_**be reading this. :D**

**So, thanks for sticking with me. :D**

**Now, review! And here's chapter 16!**

* * *

><p>Sometimes I feel so cold<br>Like I'm waiting around all by myself  
>Loneliness gets so old<br>I'm in the lost and found  
>Sitting on the shelf<p>

Been stuck for way too long  
>I hear your voice<br>You're who I'm counting on

Oh, tell me you're here  
>That you will watch over me forever<br>Oh, take hold of my heart  
>Show me you'll love me forever, forever<p>

I know that you can tell  
>When I start to let my hope fade away<br>I need to catch myself  
>Open my ears to hear you calling my name<p>

Been fighting way too long  
>I hear your voice<br>You had me all along

* * *

><p><strong>*Ari*<strong>

I sighed as I tucked the journal away in the dresser of our current hotel room. Three entries throughout this entire month. Wow. That _definitely _went as planned.

Note the sarcasm, please.

I gently massaged my temples as I made my way over to the single bed I was gonna sleep on. All by myself. Because he wasn't here. My husband was gone because of me!

I even whimpered a little, simply because I was crying all over again and I had no other way to deal with the pain. What do you do when the person who makes you happy, who stops your tears, is gone?

You're miserable. You cry like a baby. All the fucking time.

Once again, I couldn't sleep. I got _maybe _thirty minutes in. But, in-between images of Seth, my restless tossing and turning, and the nightmares, I was throwing up some more.

This was getting a little bit ridiculous. Why was I _still _throwing up and _still _sick?

I had to find out, or stop this. The most impossible things and ideas were running through my head, but instead of questioning them or ignoring them, I decided to test them and see.

Quickly, I tore a piece of paper out of the back of the journal and quickly jotted down a note to them, explaining where I was. I made two copies, one to slip under Sam and Alex's door, and another to slip under Iggy and Ella's. They were surely asleep at three in the morning, so I knew I would be able to slip away.

None of our vehicles were here, but I wasn't really in the mood to fly either. So, there really wasn't anything I _could _do but snap a car over here. Which almost drained me right then, because lack of sleep makes you exhausted to begin with.

But, I got in the car anyways. Of course, I had to rest for a minute or so, but I didn't have long. I wanted to be back before they woke up so that they didn't get pissed or yell.

There's no telling, though.

It was good to be back in the States, but it wasn't good coming back alone. We had decided to come back here before heading out to Ireland, because Iggy said I needed rest. If we were so close, I wouldn't get it. So, he separated us with oceans and _made _me rest. Now, we're waiting in Cullman, one of our old hometowns. It was my favorite, so he decided to make us stay here until I was rested.

Technically, we're waiting here until Momma and them come back too and get their day or so of rest, because none of us brought our cell phones. It makes us too easy to track. So, we were just waiting patiently.

Well... they were being patient. I, on the other hand, was anything _but_. Seth could be in Ireland, and I can't go check and see because Iggy won't let me!

Ugh.

When I got to Wal-Mart, I loaded my buggy up with Mountain Dews—as many as we could carry, that is—and went over to the pharmacy area.

There were Tums, Ibuprofen, Aleve, and lots of other things that seemed to have no value to me at all.

So, I just stuck with those three and continued looking, seeing if there was anything else I might possibly need.

One more box caught my attention, and I wanted to slap myself for even looking, but my hand grabbed it anyways, despite my brain yelling at it and demanding it to stop and keep pushing the buggy.

As I walked up to pay for everything, I noticed one of the magazines—OK! I think. The front page had a picture of Seth and me walking into school one day, both of us smiling at each other. It was the day he was able to really smile at me, despite the cameras going off all around us.

Tears formed in my eyes, but I grabbed it anyways.

The huge caption underneath the picture was, _"The Royal Couple: Has Seth gone missing? See the full story inside!"_

"Full story my ass," I scoffed as I began unloading my buggy and paying. The girl wasn't really paying attention, because she clearly wanted to be here as much as I wanted to be here. But, when she scanned the magazine, recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh," she breathed quickly, eyes wide. "You're Princess Ari!"

I grimaced, aware more people were now staring. "Um, yeah..."

"Where is he?" she pleaded. "Everyone wants to know! Is he just hiding out from the press? If so, that means he's here with you! In Cullman!"

"I don't know where he is," I whispered, eyes tearing up all over again. "I, uh, he's not hiding out. I've said too much already. Can you please just ring me up so I can get back home?"

She nodded, eyes looking rather down. "The total will be—"

"It's on the house," a rather large, pudgy man interrupted her, giving me a sympathetic smile. "It's an honor to have you here, your highness. Please. Do not hesitate to stop by and see us again."

I smiled half-heartedly and nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you very much."

That's awkward. Never talked to the store manager before. Never really wanted to.

Anyways, when I got back to the hotel, I went straight up to my room. Thankfully, it sounded like everyone was still asleep, so I snapped the notes out of their room and into the garbage, because they didn't need them anymore. I was back.

I dumped all the medicine and the random box on the bed. The Mountain Dew was placed in the tiny fridge, because cold Mountain Dew is better. But no ice. Nope. Can't drink ice in stuff.

Why? Ice melts. When the ice melts, your drink is nasty. So, if you drink it without ice, there's no ice to melt.

Yes. I'm not as dumb as I sometimes seem.

I tried taking each medicine—stupid, I know, to mix the stuff like that—but nothing worked. I still threw it all back up, and I still couldn't sleep.

That was just it, then. Without Seth, I _can't_ sleep.

I remembered the box I had gotten, the one my brain told me not to. It was impossible, pointless... but I felt like I should try it anyways.

So, with a shaky breath, I stood from the bed, shoulders back and chin turned high. No matter what happened, I was still Ari. I was still in love with Seth. I was still Mrs. Moore. I was still gonna find my husband.

But, I had to do this….

* * *

><p>Holy fucking shit. There is no fucking way. No, no, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening to me. Not now.<p>

No.

I was pacing around the room, eyes wide in fear, as someone knocked on my door. It scared the hell out of me, to the point I jumped, but I regained myself quickly, just in case it was Sam. I hid the box and all its contents, and I began thinking about the Seth situation.

Oh my tigers.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "You okay, sis? You seem nervous... too jumpy."

"I'm fine," I replied firmly, not wanting this conversation to continue anymore. "Did you need something?"

She shrugged. "I thought we could talk, since we're stuck here for a while. We never got the chance to talk after we got back."

"Right," I nodded. "We didn't. Come on in."

She took the invitation as she danced her way over to my bed, plopping down carelessly. It was almost as if she was finally happy, for the first time ever. I couldn't see the fear in the back of her eyes that she used to always have. Finally, she wasn't worried about herself; about her pack...none of that stuff worried her. She didn't worry about losing us anymore, because there was no longer any way to.

And that, my friends, is why she was able to be happy in a time like this. Don't get me wrong. She felt awful, and she was so upset with me, but she wasn't scared anymore.

That alone was enough to get a small smile from me. "So, how was Rome? Is it beautiful?"

She smiled sheepishly, her cheeks turning a rosy color as she looked away. "Well, Ari, to be honest, I never left the room to see."

"Right," I murmured quickly, blinking a little in surprise. I made sure not to think about it, though, and she just laughed it off. "I didn't either. We ended up going to Paris, but we never went out. Except in the transition from one place to another."

She laughed. "I knew that was coming. Seth was determined to keep you inside the whole time."

"He was," I agreed, laughing a little as I remembered back to England. The rare good parts, anyways. But, then I remembered something else, and my eyes fell to the ground, partially to hide the tears in them.

Sam heard it too, because her own eyes began filling with tears. "Ari... Seth really held that in so long?"

"He did," I nodded before walking over, shoulders slumped, and sitting beside her. "That's why it hurt him so badly to talk about it, because it was bottled up for so long."

She shook her head. "I don't know how you were able to handle that. If Alex told me something like that...and the saddest part is, you and Seth have known each other even longer. You have a deeper love for each other than Alex and I do... for now anyways. Yet you were able to stand it? How?"

"It was the past," I admitted. "The woman was dead. I was able to keep sane by picturing myself murdering her in many different ways. I hated it, still do. How was I able to stand it? I wasn't. I just put on a façade, a damn good one too, for Seth. He didn't need me to be more upset about it than I was. It would've only hurt him more. And that's the last thing I want."

She nodded, seeming to understand. "Well, Ari, I don't know what to say. I wish I could help you. I really do. But I have no idea how to make this whole fucked up situation any better."

I gave her a small smile and shook my head. "No, Sam. Don't say that. You _are _helping. Just the fact that you're here, and you always will be...that's enough for me. I'm glad to finally tell someone all this. Seth knows it's killing me, but he doesn't know how much it really is. You do now, and it's a little relieving."

She hugged me gently, kissing the top of my head reassuringly. "It'll be alright, Ari. We'll find him, and we'll take this stupid place down. Things can go back to normal."

"They won't ever be 'normal' again," I sighed, shaking my head.

And then, she heard why. I had meant to wait until we found Seth to tell her, but I slipped up and thought about it. She knew now, and her eyes actually lit up at the idea.

"Sounds fantastic!" she exclaimed eagerly. "I'll go talk to Alex about it, and then, we'll find Seth. After that, the four of us will do this. Together."

I just smiled as she stood from the bed and ran out of the room, off to explain to Alex and persuade him to help.

Not that it would take long at all.

I began packing everything up, just in case Momma and her crew all got here today. It wasn't likely, but it wasn't impossible either. As soon as they got here, I was ready to head to Ireland. I didn't want to have to pack and slow us down.

The last thing I got was the random box, which had all its contents shoved inside. It was then I noticed a piece of paper sitting on the dresser, which had a TV resting on it. You know the usual hotel room design.

Well, this note...it had my name on it, and there was blood on it. _Blood_.

It was the most terrifying thing I had picked up to read before, that I remember anyways.

When I picked it up and opened it, a picture fell out, but I didn't look at it. Not yet. This note was too distracting.

**Hello Ari.**

**Yes. You guessed right. This is Jeb. We have your husband. You know that by now.**

**I'm a little surprised your instincts didn't tell you where to go. You've been to three wrong places. You better make this fourth one right, or we'll move him, and you'll have to start all over.**

**I know who you are. I know **_**what **_**you both are.**

**I can give you your husband back, but you have to do something for me. Go to England, have the king wire a million American dollars to one of our foreign accounts, and then kill him. Speed up the process of the new ruler.**

**You don't do this, you're on your own. But, I have someone in England, inside the castle. He'll do all the transferring, if you go up there and do this. If not, he'll tell me, and I'll kill Seth. Do you understand me?**

**Oh, and the king got his own copy of this letter. His was worded a little differently. He might think you're to blame for Seth's kidnapping, and let's face the facts. You are. But, he doesn't know what you're to do. He only knows that if you show up, he's required to send a million dollars. If you don't, he knows we'll kill Seth.**

**And he'll probably have you executed himself. So, let's keep things civil and do as I say.**

**Signed by yours truly,**

**Jeb Batchelder**


	18. 17: Putting the Plan Together

**Ch. 17. :)**

**This one is actually wrapping up faster than I planned for it to. Not saying it'll be, like, four chapters or anything. But, the end is getting closer. More action is gonna follow all this political drama. Blah. XD But, I would like to thank you, the readers, for continuing your reviewing and persistence. I know you must've gotten very frustrated with me, especially those of you who read when this story first began!**

**But, thank you for continuing to bug me, reminding me that it was time to just update! :) Because I did, and now, it's become a fun story, my favorite fanfic of mine yet.**

**And, of course, I must thank you, Sierra156. :) Again. You've been an incredible beta, and an inspiring person. Not to mention, you give me lots of entertainment. How many Dyld—an clones have you sent me?**

**And my personal chef. He's been nice to have too. :D**

**Point is, thanks for sticking with me, and thanks for doing all that you have for this story. And my others. Well, everything, really. :D**

**So, now that I've said my thanks...please continue to review. :) Pretty please?**

**The song from ch. 16 was **_**Forever **_**by Fireflight.**

**Now, ch. 17! :) This has something brand new in it, something I haven't done yet. So, enjoy. :) And review. Haha.**

* * *

><p>Get me out of this place before I cause more damage<br>A small price to pay for building houses out of matchsticks  
>And when things get too hot, you've got me to blame<br>For every fire that breaks out in every lover's name

So don't forget, we've got unfinished business  
>Stories yet to unfold, tales that must be retold<br>And I regret not knowing when to put an end to all this madness  
>Keeps me wanting, keeps me wanting more<p>

Sell me out, I'm yesterday's old news  
>Phrases left on paper, black ink bleeding through<br>The pages where we made our history  
>Call me foolish, I feel helpless<p>

Running from lions  
>Like a deer caught in the headlights<br>Never felt like such a mistake  
>Running from lions<br>I won't know what hit me  
>Never felt like such a mistake<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Ari*<strong>

I just couldn't grasp this, any of it. My mind couldn't comprehend just what was happening as I clutched the two precious items in my hand. One was something I never thought I would need to hold, and the other was something I never wanted to.

I had to go back there, back to the place full of people who hate me, people who love me, and people who really don't know me. And right now, I wanted nothing more than to just go back home!

But I couldn't do that either. There was no going back home until I had him with me, and he wasn't with me.

I was desperate at this point. Now, I had to do something I _never _wanted to do. Never thought I would have to.

Yet, here I was... packing my bags and grabbing the necessary money to get myself there.

I knew he wouldn't die. There was no question about that. But, seeing him... all the torture they were gonna put him through, possibly already had... I didn't know what would happen. I would probably break down when I found him anyways, feeling absolutely terrible about it.

And how would I find him? I couldn't ask for help from my parents, because that's not who they wanted me to go to. I couldn't get it from Iggy, because he wouldn't let me go.

I had a lot of things to figure out on this plane ride, and I was gonna have to figure them out alone.

"Not alone," that distinctive, gorgeous Southern accented voice rang out, causing tears to fill my eyes. "This is my mess too, Ari. This wouldn't have happened if I had never come along. I'm not blaming myself, not completely, but I'm taking partial responsibility. You can't do this alone. You're a mess. Take me with you. Just you and me."

And I couldn't argue. I didn't have the willpower to do so. Instead, I just nodded, hid the objects away in the duffel bag full of clothes that I had packed up, and finished zipping it up.

"Come on," I whispered, my voice sounding weaker than I ever remember hearing it. "We've got some shit to blow up."

* * *

><p>The plane ride to England was a long and treacherous one. We got coach seats, because why waste money on first class? Either way, it was gonna be a sucky ride, so why worry about that?<p>

Sam and I were in disguise. She had a black curly wig on, and she was chewing on a piece of gum like some rude, pushy Southern redneck woman would. Her makeup was _way _too much, and her hair was really big.

Let's not forget the tight hot pink cut-off camisole and way too tight Daisy Duke's. Or the eight inch stilettos.

I was dressed in similar attire, except I had a button-up shirt rolled up to under my chest, a pair of dark Daisy Duke's, and cowboy boots on. And my huge, curly wig was bottle blonde.

People were staring, but they weren't seeing who we really are. Which is good.

It was a little surprising to find Jessie at the airport, waiting for me. She looked nervous, beyond anything I had seen yet, and there were tears in her eyes.

But she had never been so thankful to see me before in her entire life. Sam too. She recognized us instantly.

"Ari!" she cried out as we approached her, almost collapsing in my arms. "Grandfather showed me the note. He thinks it's all your fault!"

"It is," I whispered, nodding slightly. "I'm the reason he left in the first place."

"No," she demanded harshly, glaring at me with a look of pure rage for the first time _ever_. This was something I wasn't gonna get away with—blaming myself, that is. "This isn't your fault, Ari. They would've found a way to get him anyways. They might've just gotten you too."

"Would've been better than only getting him," I mumbled before sighing. "Alright, Jess, I need to talk to your grandfather. I'm sure that's not gonna go very well, and we'll probably yell at each other a lot more, but I need to."

She nodded. "He's waiting for you. He's got the money ready and the double-agent waiting for you to get there to press the button."

"Ask him to meet me outside of the castle," I pleaded. "We _can't _do this."

"Ari, my brother's life is at stake!" she exclaimed. "We _have _to. It's a million dollars. Yeah, it's a lot of money, but we'll be fine."

"Jess, if I meet him there and we do what that sick bastard asks, I have to kill your grandfather," I said simply. "And no, Jess. Your brother's life _isn't _at stake. They just don't know that part. They think they can kill all of us, and we have to act like they can. Just in case. But, Jess, we can't send that money. Besides, I'm not convinced they want me anymore anyways. I'm sure by now they've seen Seth is stronger, and that note was written two weeks ago. At this point, they'll probably just try and kill me. I have to explain all of this to your grandfather, and I can't do that at the castle. He'll send the money. The guy has to think I'm coming, but I'm not there yet. By the time I'm supposed to arrive, I'll have Seth, and things _will _work. But I need your full cooperation, and your grandfather's. The problem is, I don't think I'll get it from him. Just have him come out to tea, or something, with you, and meet me in the tunnel that runs under the bridge. It's secluded, and we can come up with a plan then."

She nodded. "Alright, Ari. I will. I'll see you two in a bit, alright?"

"Okay," we both agreed, and Sam hugged her reassuringly.

"You've got this," Sam encouraged. "Don't worry about it, Jessie. We'll save your brother. I promise."

"I know you will," she said honestly, voice still soft and shaky. "I don't think Ari could go on without him. I just want him back in one piece. That's all."

"You and me both."

***Jessie***

I was beyond nervous at this point; so nervous I was shaking the entire ride home. Once I got out, I had to have a pleasant smile on, for the cameras, but I didn't once I got inside. To make things seem believable, Ari set up some technology thing to where the phone's GPS would pick up that she was calling me from the States somewhere.

And we had a false conversation before I left the airport, one that—if my phone was bugged and being tracked—that would sell our story perfectly.

Now it was _my _turn to sell it. I could act and pretend—I have to do it all the time. But, it didn't make things easier realizing my brother's current arrangement of his body depended on it. My sister's sanity depended on it.

Well, it's more like my entire family's sanity, really, because the hunt for Seth would just get harder.

The double doors of the conference room opened, which is where my grandfather and the double-agent were located. A part of me wondered why Ari had to take him out, why this double-agent couldn't do it, but I let that thought drift away and began focusing on the current task at hand.

Grandfather looked angry. "Is that good-for-nothing wife of his not showing up?"

"She is, Grandfather," I assured him, frowning at his name for her. He still didn't like her, but neither seemed to care. "But, she was unable to get a ticket until Thursday. It seems England has become quite the tourist hot spot."

_Because of your grandson and his "good-for-nothing wife," you bastard._

I hated this, the whole entire mess. It showed me an unpleasant side of my grandfather I would rather have been oblivious to. But, I wasn't any longer, and I couldn't just pretend it didn't exist. It was why things were so awkward between us nowadays.

He let out a sigh of relief. Everyone knew a part of him truly believed she wasn't coming, but at the same time, we all knew better. Everyone _except _him. And that slut, Roxy.

Speaking of the whore...

"Yeah, Jessica, I see you're _definitely _right about her," she snapped sarcastically. "She cares so much about Seth, right? She can't even bother to get herself here as soon as she possibly can! Why can't she just fly herself?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you try flying across the Atlantic ocean? See how far _you _get. If possible, drown yourself on the way over. Do us all the favor."

"That's enough," Grandfather cut off sternly, giving me a glare. "Is that all, Jessie?"

"Officially, yes," I murmured, looking away from Roxy and over to him now. "I was wondering if you might join me for some tea? I really need fresh air, and you do too."

"Alright," he agreed, although he seemed a little confused. We _never _left to "just get tea," so I knew he was onto something out of the ordinary. "Roxy, fetch our coats, would you?"

"Just you and I," I added quickly, just in case either of them got the idea that it was alright for her to tag along. "Roxy has things she must need to tend to, and I would like some time alone with you, if I may."

"And why is that?" the double-agent asked harshly, glaring over at me suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes. "Check the phone records, you twit. She's in America. Don't test me. I'm tempted to kill you myself, but that won't save my brother. Trust me. She's on board. She's not letting Seth die."

He seemed to accept this, because he smirked. "You'll hate her after this is all over."

"I could never," I replied, glancing at Grandfather to find him with his coat on and a serious expression.

He gestured to the door. "Shall we?"


	19. 18: Confronting Him with the Truth

**the song from chapter 17 was _Running From Lions _by All Time Low.**

**...:D**

**sorry it's been so long since i've updated. :/ i've had band stuff and school. so, yep. here ya go. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>*Ari*<strong>

At this point, I had ditched the disguise, because the wig was itchy, the clothes were uncomfortable, and the makeup made me feel disgusting.

Sam had too, because we're under a bridge. I mean, there's not high water, but there _is _some water. And people drive over this bridge, not hide out under it. Getting under here, if you're not Sam and I, is a challenging thing to do.

That's why I _knew _he wasn't gonna be too happy with me. Jessie would understand, but the king wouldn't be happy at all.

And I was proven right as the two stealthily made their way underneath. Jessie was more concerned than anything, and I was surprised to see her barefoot. I had seen her barefoot around the house back in Montana, of course, but never here in England.

The king wasn't barefoot, though, and he looked _pissed_.

"Alright, Jessie, now that you've lied to me, would you mind telling me what in blazes is going on around here? I thought she wasn't going to be here until Thursday. It's Sunday!"

"Yes, Grandfather," Jessie sighed. "I'm so sorry I lied to you, but I had to. The double agent would've caught on, and Ari's plan would be ruined."

"Her _plan_?" he asked angrily, eyes now moving over to me. "I should've known you were behind all this! This whole mess is your fault! Where have they taken my grandson?"

"I think he's in Ireland, sir," I said calmly, keeping my fists clenched tightly to help keep my cool. "We could spend all day pointing fingers, but that's not helping us get Seth back."

"And neither is being here!" he exclaimed, and he even turned to leave. But, Jessie stood in front of him and shook her head. "What, Jessie? We have to let him know she's here so he'll wire the money to them!"

"And then what?" I asked bitterly. "You think they're just gonna hand Seth over? Just like that? They don't need the money, sir! This isn't about that!"

"What choice do we have?" he yelled back in my face.

"There are many other choices!" I shouted. "Sir, you have no idea what you're dealing with! Sam does! My parents do!"

"But you don't?" he snorted. "So I should listen to you? No. You and your freak show family get the hell out of England and don't come back!"

Sam took a step towards him, but I held her back. As much as I wanted to just let her beat his face in, I couldn't do that to Jessie, or Seth, for that matter. Instead, I kept my face hard and cold. "You should probably know that my 'freak show family' includes your grandson too, and I can guarantee you he's not coming back without me. Even if I begged him to, and meant it, he still wouldn't. You have no idea how hard this is for me!"

"You met him, what, six months ago?" he asked venomously. "I've known him his whole damn life! Don't you dare tell me I don't know how hard this is!"

"You don't!" I screamed back in his face, now not even an inch away from him. "You have no idea what I'm going through, because you're _not me_! I'm not saying you're not scared, or worried, or upset. I get that you want to do what's best. But what you're saying isn't it! If you send that money, we'll never see Seth again!"

He turned, ready to leave. "I'm done with this conversation. You're a hard headed, stubborn little twit. I've had too much of you already! I have to inform him you're here."

I looked at him with an icy glare, the darkest look I ever remember giving _anyone_. Ever. "Sir, this isn't about either of us anymore! You hate me. I don't like you. We've got that now. This is about your grandson! I'm calling the shots here, whether you like it or not. We follow _my_ plan."

"And why should I?"

"Because I know where he is, and my plan risks my life!" I yelled, even though the others here knew better. "Thursday night, if you haven't heard from me, tell him what I'm doing. Tell him to send the money and please get your grandson back. But until then, I'm going to get my husband back! I'll do whatever it takes to make sure this happens. Even if it means temporarily putting you somewhere you can't stop me. Because this is the only way."

"Are you threatening me?" he snarled darkly, giving me a look right back. "Because I can have you _executed _if I want to."

"Sir, unlike you, I don't make threats," I snapped right back. "Only promises. Now, we can do this my way, or I can do this my way, and you'll be locked up somewhere. Trust me. I can make sure you don't remember _any _of this. So, you decide. Right now. Because either way, my plan is gonna happen. Hidden away in a tree house in Montana, or helping me rescue your grandson here in England. Decide, now."


	20. 19: Defensive

**chapter 19. :) the song from chapter 18 was supposed to be _Hate _by Drowning Pool. but i didn't have time to put the lyrics, so i didn't. just the chapter.**

**this one, however, i do have time for. :)**

**and i also have time to remind you to review. and enjoy, of course. and thank my wonderful beta, Sierra156, with a big round of applause.**

**so, do all of the above! :D**

**Disclaimer (Haven't done one of these in a while): James Patterson wrote the Maximum Ride series. if i had, things would be WAY different. especially after STWAOES. T.T**

**Claimer: I DO, however, own Ari (the girl), Seth, Sam (the girl), Elli (RIP), the King, Jessie, the rest of the Moore family, Alli, Sean, Jesse, the football team, and any other random characters you didn't know until you read this series. :)**

* * *

><p>If you were still around<br>You'd tell me I'm different  
>Since the last time you called me out...<p>

...If you were still around  
>I swear we would sit and stare<br>We would be nowhere

And to this day I look for what it's gonna take  
>To just let things be<br>Still today, I wonder is it  
>You or me who should feel guilty?<br>I'm pulling, I'm pushing, I'm putting it  
>Out of my mind...<p>

If you were still around  
>You would tell me that you're sorry<br>But you don't know what you're sorry about  
>I'd keep to myself<br>Keep you guessing

* * *

><p>I felt really bad as I clutched my stomach and squeezed my tear-filled eyes shut. There was a crisp winter night breeze blowing on my scorching skin, but even that wasn't enough to relax me even the slightest.<p>

Sam was standing beside the tree I was sitting against, looking out drearily around her. I knew why too.

She was gone from Alex. She would never admit it out-loud, at least not to me, but she was suffering too. And it was my fault, because I was the one that suggested just the two of us go.

But, that wasn't _entirely _why I felt bad. And I'm talking about emotionally and mentally, not physically—although I'm still not in perfect condition there either.

The king was probably stalking around the tree house, looking for anything he could use to kill me with. It's a good thing he can't get out, and there's also a month's worth of supplies and air in there. Not to mention the solar powered electricity.

Hey. I tried to warn him.

Neither one of us said anything for the longest time. We just observed our beautiful surroundings, taking in our one last night we had before this whole mess would be behind us—for a good long while anyways.

But, finally, Sam turned to me and gave me a half-hearted smile. "We should get some sleep. We've got a lot to do tomorrow to get inside and find Seth. I just hope you're right."

"I _have _to be," I sighed. "There are no other options."

She shrugged. "They're not gonna kill him, Ari. There are options. Just not very pleasant ones in your condition."

I groaned a little. "Just when I have things figured out..."

She nodded. "You two are gonna have a lot to talk about, you know. Me and Alex too, but not quite as much as you two. Because you've got this whole mess to straighten out, although I'm sure that won't take long. Because if _I _need Alex this bad right now...there is no telling how bad it is for you. The fact that you're not totally sure of his location, I'm sure, makes it worse."

"I just have to find him," I whispered, aware my eyes were tearing up. "Before my condition changes."

"Agreed," she scoffed. "Otherwise would be bad. We should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow morning, at sunrise, we'll strike."

I gave her a grimace, my attempt to smile. "Groundhog's day. How exciting."

"They usually throw parties that day," she said honestly. "Maybe security won't be so tight."

"Maybe," I agreed, and even though I knew I shouldn't let it, that idea gave me a little more hope. Because tomorrow might just be the day this torture ends. It might just be the day I get my husband back, finally.

And I'll straighten his whole mess out. Never let him leave again by himself either.

Oh. And I can't forget to get rid of the clone of his grandfather and bring the real one back. Maybe I should make a mental note of that. Or an actual one.

Sam grinned over at me. "I won't let you forget. Promise."

Okay, that works.

* * *

><p><strong>*Seth*<strong>

I was itching for seven o'clock.

Why seven? That's four hours into their party. Which started at _three _this morning. I swear, these people need lives. Who comes to work this early to have this kind of party and get drunk?

Anyways, four hours into the party would mean they're drunk, for the most part. And our already simplified escape would be that much simpler.

It's amazing what all I've learned I can do, just from sitting in this cage. I swear to you, I sneezed, and the camera in here started messing up. So, I began to discover that I can control technology with my hand. Like, I can move it around, shut it off, pause it, freeze it...whatever I want to do to it. All by moving my hand a little.

I haven't figured out just how to do everything, but I've figured out how to do the most important thing for today. Either shut it off or mess the cameras up so that they see the same thirty seconds over—the four of us in our cages, shuffling skittishly.

There was a clock in the room. Why?

Well...

* * *

><p><em>Jeb stormed in the room, making sure to kick my cage as he passed it by. I snarled, of course, and tried to get out, but I couldn't. Not because I was incapable, but I couldn't show this bastard that I <em>_was __capable._

_He slammed the clock on the wall, looking quite agitated as he looked at Ethan. Why? Who knows?_

"_I've had about enough of you three mutts," he said pointedly. "You're wasting space, just sitting here like this. One by one, I'm going to kill you. Starting with you, you miserable little mistake. Maybe I should start with your sister, since she's happy, but I think I'll just take you out of your misery. Can't stand the fact that she's moved on without you, can you?"_

"_She hasn't moved on!" Ethan yelled back at him. "She's looking for us! Waiting for me!"_

_Jeb scoffed and pointed over to me. "Ask the prince. He'll tell you the same thing. Actually, he's partially responsible. She's married now. He'll tell you the same thing. I don't have time for this, though. I have a party to plan. You have until eight o'clock tomorrow night. I'll, hopefully, be sober enough to kill you quickly. Might end up being slowly though. We'll just see."_

_As he left and the door shut behind him, they all looked at me, eyes wide with fear and shock._

"_I have no idea what he's talking about!" I insisted. "I mean, I know..." And that's when it clicked. How did I not see this? What are the odds that another wolf hybrid has the same background story as their leader, has the same number of pack members following her? "Oh shit."_

"_Oh shit?" Ethan growled. "That's all you've got to say for stabbing me in the back? You know what, forget it! I'm staying here!"_

"_The hell you are!" Shane yelled back him, pissed as hell at me but trying to get across to Ethan too. He also had to lower his voice, because there __were __still cameras around. "They're going to kill you tomorrow. We're not staying here and letting that happen. I'm sorry Sam is happy. I really am. But if Sam can move on, that means you can too."_

"_How could you do this to me?" Ethan demanded bitterly, voice now low also as he remembered where we were. "I trusted you. That was stupid, clearly, but why?"_

"_I didn't know," I insisted. "I mean, it never really clicked in my mind. And besides. What did you want me to do, even if I did realize it? Say, 'Hey. I know your leader. She's married now.' No. Because not only would that be really harsh, but it would also imply she doesn't care and she's not looking. Neither of those things are true. She thinks about you guys every day, and she's been working to find you. And you, Ethan, must be the one she mentions from time to time, mostly to Alex but sometimes to me. The one she is scared to see, especially in her current state. She's afraid you'll hate her, and she says she'll understand...but come on, dude. I'm not saying you don't have a right to be pissed, because you do, but seriously. She feels terrible about all of this. And I'm done speaking __for __her. When we get out of there, you guys can tag along. We'll find her. You can talk to her then. But, I really am sorry. I don't know why it didn't register, but it didn't. And I am sorry. But I haven't done anything to betray you. I __didn't know__."_

_Ethan didn't look pleased, at all, but he knew I was right. About the betrayal part. Because I didn't know. I didn't know him when I encouraged her to date Alex, or any of the stuff I did that was involved in getting those two together._

_I didn't know, and even now that I do, I wouldn't change things. Because those two are meant to be together, soul mates. Just like Ari and me._

* * *

><p>Ari... this whole "pretending it doesn't bother me as badly as it does" thing is gonna be the death of me if I don't find her soon.<p>

I was determined to do so. The thing that worried me most, though, was the fact that she's out there looking for me. I knew that much. But, how would I find her? How would she know to go home? All I could do was fly aimlessly, and if I do that too long, these guys won't follow me anymore. I'll be on my own, and they'll possibly never see Sam again.

Ugh. This is a mess.

It had grown silent ever since that whole mess happened. They would occasionally say things here and there, about how they wish the clock would move faster. But, other than that, it was silence. Ethan was, most likely, thinking about this whole mess with Sam. Shane probably was too, and he probably wasn't very happy with her. But, he would get over it. If he had a problem with it, I would be more than happy to straighten it out. Because even though these guys are my friends and we're about to break out together, Sam's my sister too, and I know how different this girl is. They don't know much about Sam any more, and she deserves happiness. Just like Alex does.

And I'll lose these guys before I let them try and stop that.

Wow. So quick to defend my family... _my _family... and no one even said they were gonna try and mess things up.

Ari would be so proud.


	21. 20: Someone Will Pay

**:) chapter 20.**

**the song from chapter 19 was _Redesign Me _by VersaEmerge. i have grown a new love for this band. they are AMAZING! :D and the band Tonight Alive. :) :)**

**At any rate, here's chapter 20. :)**

* * *

><p>Take a look around<br>Our time's almost running out  
>Give back what you get<br>Uproot questions in your head

The looking glass is clear  
>What you want is near<p>

Shoot out all the lights  
>Hold your ground, we'll hit the sky<br>It's time you aim your arrows high  
>Take down all the doubt<br>Cast it out, let's do it now  
>It's time we aim our arrows high<p>

Sewn into your soul  
>This is out of our control<br>Be who you need to be  
>There's no other you or me<p>

* * *

><p>When Shane whispered, "It's six fifty-nine!" we all immediately turned to look at the clock and began counting down the seconds, partially to ourselves but also out-loud. It was one of those almost inaudible things.<p>

Did we have to wait for exactly seven? No. We just did. Because we wanted to.

And when it was seven, I began bending the bars on my cage. Why? Because they decided to put alarms on the locks, after the Eraser I killed previously—or the one you know about, because I've actually killed a great deal of them over my stay here—"broke the lock." He really didn't, but they didn't know that. And even still, they decided, for extra security, alarms on the locks were necessary.

Before I got out of my cage, I had the camera loop the footage from the last thirty minutes. Besides the counting, we made sure to stay silent so that the people wouldn't get suspicious. I mean, if you heard the people say the exact same things over and over, wouldn't you?

And then, once I was sure it was looping, I climbed out and moved over to begin bending Emily's bars. Then I did Shane's, and finally Ethan's. When they got out, I was surprised when Ethan stood up and stretched out to find that he was even taller than me. Which was the weirdest thing, because I was the tallest in my family.

But he was at least six inches taller. And it was a little intimidating, even if I knew I was stronger.

Holy hell.

He looked like he was about to punch me, and I would've just taken that. For Alex. But, he didn't. Instead, he held his fist out towards me and nodded at it, as if he wanted me to pound it.

And I did. With a grin, I turned and began heading towards the titanium door behind us. There was a key pad to open it without sounding the alarm, but if I did that, they would see that someone was opening it from the inside. So, instead, I simply bent the metal enough that there was a hole big enough for all of us to crawl out of.

As soon as Ethan got out, I shut it back. But, when I did, red alarms started flashing, and a loud siren began ringing in my ear. I didn't understand! How did that happen?

"We didn't trigger that!" Shane exclaimed quickly, shaking his head. "There's no fucking way! Look, we've gotta get out of here. Fast. Go, Seth! Lead the way, and get those damn doors out of our way! No more worrying about the alarms. We've gotta move!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Ari*<strong>

I didn't sleep that night, not that it really surprised me. I've gotten good at going of practically no sleep, and last night, that's exactly what I got. No sleep at all.

So, I had to wait for Sam to wake up. Of course, she told me I could've just woke her up, but as I stared at the massive, high security building—more so than any of the others had been—I began growing scared. On one hand, I wanted to hurry inside, but I was also too terrified to move. And I felt terrible for just standing there, prolonging the time it could mean to get my husband back.

Sam had already scouted the place out, figured out our entrance point. The doors were made of titanium, so there was no simply kicking it down—like we did at the first one.

This time, though, we had a little extra fire power. And I mean that literally. We each had different kind of ammo belts and sashes wrapped around us, a dagger strapped to our thighs in little holsters, and a 9mm on the other. Sam had two swords—the kind like ninjas use—on her back, and a Stoner63—a light weight machine gun. I had a HS-10, a shotgun; an AT-4, a grenade launcher; an AK-47 with an ACOG scope; and a Stoner63.

Oh! Of course. We can't forget the grenades in our little fanny pack type things.

We looked ready for war, especially with our combat boots, our short khaki shorts, and dirty camisoles. We didn't plan this. It just happened.

With a deep breath, I cocked the HS-10 and braced it in my other hand. "You ready, Sam?"

"I'm more worried about you," she snorted. "I'm locked and loaded."

I smirked and took a shot at the keypad to unlock the door. Like we knew it would, it set off the alarm system, but it also opened the door.

Stupid people. They just won't learn, will they?

We slipped in quickly, because the door also quickly shut back. There was a ten second window to get inside before it shut and locked back.

We had enough ammo to kill every person in here, except the one we were bound and determined to get out. There was no other option, no matter what Sam said. He _had _to be here, for my sanity's sake.

They had Erasers quick to respond, and we took them out with ease. Only ten.

There was never any reason to prepare for what Sam and I were bringing. Momma never dared to do such a thing. We snuck away and did it, because we can.

Seeing their guts and brains splatter everywhere was almost a thrilling sight, which was kinda sick. But, either way, I didn't mind being covered in their blood as we killed and shot our way through the building. Any worker we saw, we killed.

Then, we made the mistake of entering a _massive_ room. It was empty, but there was a light at the far end that caught my attention, since the room was otherwise dark. Almost like a spotlight.

And I saw Jeb, giving me the creepiest grin I believe I've ever seen.

"Hello, Ari," he called loudly, and in that instant, Sam fell through a trap door in the floor that neither of us realized was there.

I quickly ran forward, in case I was next, but I quickly realized I wasn't.

He began walking towards me, and Erasers began filling the room. More than I could count. When I began fighting, they all ran past me and hurried into some bleachers.

Yes. Bleachers. I was in a fucking gymnasium.

This was the scariest thing I had ever done in my life, but I kept a steady lip as I glared at him. "Where is Seth?"

He chuckled darkly. "All in good time, my dear. I have a proposition for you. Come with me, let me fulfill my every desire…and you can have your husband back. Sam too."

"Go to hell!" I spat. "You're sick! I'll just get them both back myself!"

He shrugged and began to turn to leave. "Have it your way."

I changed from the HS-10 and pulled out my AK-47 so I could take him out. But, when I took a shot, it went right through him. And he flickered a little.

"My sweet girl," he chimed eerily, turning back towards me with a grin. "Did you really think I was stupid enough to put myself alone with you? I know your potential. I know you wouldn't hesitate for a second to kill me. That's why this is a mere hologram. Erasers, you know what to do."

As the hologram disappeared, the Erasers began rushing down. To grab me. And I was terrified.

I began shooting, throwing grenades—doing whatever I possibly could to kill them. It took out a good bit, but there were _tons_.

I snapped myself to the other side of the room, away from where the mob was, and I pulled out my Stoner63. When I did, I began unloading. I went through mags as fast as I possibly could, and when I ran out of ammo, I pulled out the AT-4.

Body parts were flying everywhere, and I was pretty sure I was bloody from head to toe. The floors were probably gonna be blood stained to, but I could care less about their damn floors. This place wasn't gonna be left standing, if I had anything to say about it.

And after using up all of its ammo, and loving the way the number of Erasers slimmed down to about ten, I pulled out my 9mm. But, they were surrounding me now.

One even managed to get behind me, and when he did, she smashed the back of my head with a crowbar. I fell down, because it's a fucking crowbar. You would too!

Not to mention Erasers _are _strong.

When I opened my eyes and looked up, the few Erasers left standing were all blurry and fuzzy. But they didn't hesitate to yank me up and handcuff me. These cuffs...they were electrocuting me. I couldn't think to do anything but what they said.

Actually, they practically drained all the energy I had. I fell to the ground, but they just dragged me along on my knees. The slick, waxed gym floor only rubbed them raw. When we got to the carpet, it began scraping away the skin. After long enough, it hurt bad enough that I was able to stand. But, then, walking hurt even worse.

Ugh. This is a mess.

Now, it was hard to separate my own blood from all those Erasers'. But whatever. Blood is blood. I'm still covered in it.

Even my hair, where it was normally blue, was stained red.

Wow.

I was surprised when the Erasers threw me on the ground, inside a small white room. There was a woman dressed in a white doctor's coat holding a clipboard. When she saw me, she was utterly stunned for a minute, but she quickly regained her composure.

"I see you did your job correctly," she murmured, probably writing my appearance on her clipboard. "That was much faster than eliminating all of those mistakes ourselves. Now, on to you. Is any of this your own?"

I didn't answer her, and that pissed her off. So much that she came over and slapped me.

"You can beat the hell out of me all you want!" I yelled fiercely at her before standing up and shoving her into the wall. "I'm not answering you! Where is my husband?"

My hands were around her neck before I realized it, and they were heating up. Rapidly. Erasers swarmed in to help her, but I snapped her neck before they could. Then, I commenced to kicking their asses by hand.

Until Jeb appeared in the doorway. His appearance surprised me enough that I froze, and they were able to grab me.

He walked up to me with devious, gleaming eyes—so proud, so lustful. At first, I hoped it was the hologram, but when he placed a cold, wrinkly hand on my jawbone, I realized that this was really him. The man I want dead. The man that was behind everything that had been going wrong lately.

"Fuck you," I spat in his face, enjoying the way he cringed a little before wiping it off.

"You're about to," he murmured, and I began feeling nauseous. In a completely different way than I have been these past month or so. "All in due time, dearest. First things first, Erasers? Remove her shirt, please."

They were quick to oblige, and even though I struggled and fought, they were able to rip it off. Not the bra, but if he hadn't stopped them, they would have.

"That's enough," he said simply. "Now, cuff her again, and follow behind me."

I couldn't understand what was happening, but when the electric shock was pulsing through my body, I didn't get to think anymore. It wasn't enough to kill me. Only enough to hurt me badly enough I couldn't think straight.

If this messes things up, they're gonna pay. Slowly and painfully.


	22. 21: Reunion

**the song from chapter 20 was _Fire (Aim Your Arrows High) _by VersaEmerge.**

**intense, awesome, INCREDIBLE band. just saying.**

**these next chapters...as terrible as this may seem...will take longer. simply because i don't wanna rush the action and mess anything up. but i'll go as fast as i can with them. it'll just take a bit. but, no worries. it's coming along, and i'm not stopping. but i want it to be right, because this part of this series IS nearing an end, and then after that, there's only one more part. so, i don't wanna rush.**

**enjoy, though. :) it's more action, for sure. and it's quite fun to write.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Seth*<strong>

This could not be happening.

No matter how many times Shane told me to stop, I continued smashing into the door, grunting and screaming a little as it wouldn't open.

They changed this one! It's not metal! And there's no way to get it open!

"Seth, stop it!" Emily finally shouted. The way she said it...it sounded just like Ari, and the way she grabbed my left arm...it was the same way Ari would have.

"I have to find my wife!" I yelled back desperately. It was much worse and harsher than Emily deserved, because she was just trying to help me. But I didn't care at the moment. So, I blew up. "I can't be trapped in here anymore! I. Have. To. Find. Ari!"

Damn. I knew holding that in wouldn't be good.

Shane and Ethan didn't hesitate to walk over and yank me away from the door. They then proceeded to pin me against the wall and calm me down, through panting and thinking.

"I...I'm sorry, Emily," I finally sighed, rubbing my hands through my hair as I took another deep breath. "That was uncalled for. I...I—"

"Seth, don't," Emily interrupted gently. "I understand, slightly. I don't get how bad it is just yet. I just sort of get it, and that's enough. Just breathe and stop hurting yourself. Your wife, I'm sure, wouldn't like this."

I snorted and grinned a little. "She would've slapped me for being stupid like that."

"Would you like me to slap you?" she offered helpfully, although I knew she was kidding.

"I'm good."

Shane took a deep breath. "Alright. So, we're probably dead now. Take care, Seth."

"No!" I insisted. "Don't think like that, Shane. We'll get out of here, somehow. And before any of you die. But...they've got to come get us out of here. Maybe we can charge? I can't die, so I'll be the front runner, and then—"

There was no more talking allowed. The door slammed open, and Erasers poured in. But they weren't alone. They had someone with them.

The person made us all freeze in place, me more so than anyone else.

I was also the first to respond. "Sam!"

She let out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank God. Fourth place we've been. And oh look who else it is. Well, this is convenient."

"You could at least pretend you're happy to see us," Shane said simply, not really liking the way Sam seemed so nonchalant.

"I am," she said quietly. The weirdest thing happened then, because tears filled her eyes. And Sam _never _cried. Ever. "I'm thrilled. Now's not the time for hugs and stuff. We have to get out of here. Jeb...he's got Ari. Last I saw, he had her in a gym full of at least six hundred Erasers."

I turned towards the door, but I got a fist in the face when I did. It pissed me off, and I started throwing punches left and right.

Until I heard an ear piercing scream, a scream I had never heard but recognized instantly.

Ari.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ari*<strong>

"Oh, look, there they are, socializing with that bitch," Jeb observed, looking at the cameras and finding the place where the Erasers were located.

I was curious, so I looked to see who all was there. I saw Sam first, but the only other people in there were people I didn't recognize and Erasers.

The blood loss from my knees was starting to get to me, because I was getting a headache all of the sudden, feeling rather dizzy.

Out of nowhere, an Eraser came up and sliced across my forearm. Just to laugh and make me bleed more.

"That's for killing my brother!"

Jeb, in an instant, took the knife out of his hand and slit his throat. As the Eraser bled and began choking, he turned back to the cameras and simply let him die slowly. Agonizingly.

I tried to help him, but Jeb turned up the voltage on the cuffs and _literally _shocked me to my knees.

"Just stay down there," he said distantly. Suddenly, he was watching the cameras more carefully, carefully enough that I was able to make out another figure. But the face was blurry.

Doesn't mean I didn't figure out it was my husband.

Just seeing Seth here, in this same building as me, was enough to give me the strength to stand up. Jeb noticed, because he shook his head. Instead of telling me to get back down, he stabbed the knife into my shoulder.

"You should've died the last time we met, but this bitch had to get in the way."

"That _bitch _is my sister!" I yelled. "And she's your daughter's daughter-in-law! You are _sick_!" I spit in his ear and turned for the door.

He yanked the knife out of my arm and turned the voltage up, and I began screaming at the top of my lungs. Not because it hurt, because it didn't hurt enough for my mind to justify screaming. But because according to the map on the wall beside the screens, Seth was only three rooms away. If I screamed loud enough, he could hear me.

And from his reaction on the screen, he did. They all did.

Jeb shoved me down on the ground and began taking his coat off. I was crying, but not because this hurt or because I was scared. Because I was beyond pissed.

"Watch her," he spat to the Eraser guarding the door. "If she moves, shoot her. Don't kill her. I want her alive while her husband watches everything I do to her."

And he disappeared, leaving me alone with the Eraser.

He looked down. "I should just kill you now, take you out of your misery."

I scoffed. "Good luck, but I could say the same for you."

"It'd be nice," he nodded. "Because I could never kill myself."

"Agreed."

And then, Jeb was back. He had some Erasers with him, and Sam. There were other people following behind Sam, people I didn't recognize. Sam was crying, and then she saw me, her purple eyes lit up a little.

"Ar—"

One of the Erasers she walked in with shot her in the shoulder, and she just bit back the cry of pain she wanted to let out. And that made me cry too. Now, I didn't care what happened. I had to stand up to look at her, to get her to look me in the eye.

"I love you, girl," I whispered. "We'll get out of this alive, and you can have Alex back. I'll let you stay at your house for days and days, just the two of you."

She glanced back behind her. "I could say the same thing to you, sis. Look in the very back."

And then, Seth entered the room. It was as if there was nothing wrong with me. As a matter of fact, the second I laid eyes on him, my surroundings faded into our happy place, and it was just the two of us. No one else. Everything else simply didn't matter.

He was quick to rush over to me, and he put his hands on my cheekbones, where he could look deeply into my eyes. "Ari! I am so—"

"No, Seth, I'm sorry," I insisted. "I've learned my lesson now, for sure. I'll never hide anything from you again. Seth, I'm—"

A shot rang out, and Seth's eyes widened. I didn't even notice, not until his hands fell by his side, that it hit me.

In the left shoulder.

I grit my teeth as I turned back to Jeb. "I hope you burn in hell."

"You're about to go there now," he sneered, and he yanked me away from Seth. Right about then, at least twenty Erasers began restraining him and holding him back.

It took twenty-five with Sam, only ten or so for the others.

Jeb increased the voltage on my cuffs, and I fell to my knees in agony again. But, this time, I was looking into Seth's eyes. This time, I had something to keep me sane as Jeb did whatever it was he planned to do.

Not that I thought he would get away with what he wants.

I felt his hands move to the clasp of my bra, and the other two experiments they were holding back, the males, turned their eyes away. I wasn't sure if it was because they had their own loves, or if it was out of respect for Seth.

I would just have to see.

He ripped it off, and I let out a cry of agony. Especially as Seth began struggling against the Erasers. Sam was too, but not like Seth. Nothing like Seth was.

Jeb cupped his hand around my chest and pulled me up close to his body, his hard member pressing into my back and making me cry all over again. "Look at your husband. You're gonna tell him how much better I please you than he does."

"That's not possible!" I spat back at him, once again spitting in his face. "Go fuck a spider and fall vagina first on a Celtic dagger!"

Jeb pulled the knife out of his pocket and placed it against the area where my heart would be. "What was that?"

"I'll die before I tell you that!" I yelled.

And he didn't hesitate to shove the knife through my heart.


	23. 22: Elimination

**so, yes. this is how the rest of this story will go: Ch. 22, Ch. 23, EPILOGUE! :D**

* * *

><p>We live with today<br>Only matters what's inside  
>You know<br>Everything comes and goes no matter where you hide  
>I won't let you take everything that I deserve<br>Timing is the melody behind every word

So get in where you fit in  
>Time to put in on the line<p>

We're going head to head  
>Can you handle it?<br>I'm bleeding till the last man's standing  
>We're going head to head<br>Can you handle it?  
>I'm taking you down<br>I'm taking you down  
>You down<br>I'm the last man standing  
>Last man standing<br>Now

Practice what you preach before you pray until you burn  
>Scratch until I bleed before I give you back your tongue<br>It's my time to be on top  
>See I'm breaking down your walls<br>You better keep your cards close before I make you fall

* * *

><p><strong>*Sam*<strong>

"No!" Seth cried out desperately as Ari fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. This... I refused to believe this. I thought. . . .

Jeb stepped on her dead body as he moved towards Seth. I was absolutely terrified, hoping desperately that she was only acting. But there were no thoughts coming from her mind. And I can assure you; I was tuned in _perfectly_ to her mind.

But nothing was coming. She wasn't even breathing.

Ari... dead...

I didn't even realize I was screaming out in pure rage and agony, not until it echoed in this horrible, dimly lit room. After Seth's initial scream, he was too shocked to move, to breathe. His body was shaking, though, involuntarily.

_Not this way! _Shane's voice surprised me. _Not Seth._

At this point, my only thought was Alex. What would he say? How would he react? This was gonna _kill _him.

This mindset _killed _me. Because I wasn't thinking about my dead sister. I was thinking about her twin brother, my husband. I hated that, but even when I tried to focus in and worry about her, feel sorrow for this, I kept thinking about Alex.

And if it weren't for the fact that I still had him, I would avenge her. But she... she would prefer it this way.

I just felt so guilty. Instead of avenging my sister, I was just standing there.

Seth, on the other hand, snapped after the shock wore off. He no longer had a mate on the earth to live for, so he had nothing to lose. Jeb, instead of stepping in to help the Erasers Seth was going crazy on, looked at Seth dead in the eyes and said, "Phase one." And then he left, leaving the Erasers locked in a room full of angry experiments.

As some Erasers let me go to help the ones holding Seth, I couldn't move at first. Couldn't think straight other than to continue staring blankly at my dead sister. A part of me was holding to the hope that I would hear another thought, a spark to let me know she was alive.

Alex would be so mad if I didn't help Seth... not to mention I would hate myself for the rest of my forever.

Now, Seth had killed all the Erasers who had been holding him, so I was now standing alone. He then pulled a 9mm away from an Eraser and destroyed the camera in the far right corner of the room.

Why bother with that? They obviously didn't care if the Erasers lived or died.

Ethan, Shane, and Emily got involved in the fight, which left me standing alone again. This time literally. I just couldn't move, couldn't comprehend this.

She had such an incredible future ahead of her. And now that was ru—what?

***Ari***

With a sigh, I snapped Seth's t-shirt on and stood up. When I did, I took the butterfly knives out of my back pocket and flipped them open. Sam was the first to notice I was up, and she was gawking wondrously at me. Seth, on the other hand, was grinning arrogantly.

And then the random other experiments noticed, including the Erasers. They _flipped_.

I slit the throats of two Erasers I was standing behind, deep enough for an instant kill, and pulled a pocketknife out of my back pocket for Sam.

Not that we really needed them. It just made things more gory and fun.

Within two minutes, Seth, Sam, the random three experiments, and I were the last ones standing. Seth didn't hesitate to rush over to me—with no shirt on, I might add—pull me close, and look deeply into my eyes.

"That was _seriously _sexy, and when we blow this place up, I'm gonna kiss you," he informed me in a husky, Seth-like tone. "To put it nicely."

I was beyond thrilled, and his statement made every part of my body jitter and tingle. My heart was swelled up so but, the fluttering it was doing actually hurt a little. Especially with the stab wound around it.

"We have a sick jerk to kill first," I agreed, and with a grin, I snapped all the weapons Sam and I had brought to begin with, fully loaded again. "I don't know about you, but I rather enjoy an easier, bloodier kill."

He took the HS-10 from me and cocked it with a dark, extremely sexy grin. "Day one of the rest of our lives?"

I knew that the instant we were out of here and alone, we would have the proper greeting. And I'm not just talking about the sex. We would talk, kiss, hug, love each other, and everything would be perfect again. It would be an emotional, private thing, and I couldn't wait. But, first things first, we had to get out of here.

With this place crumbling behind us and Jeb Batchelder dead.

"Day one," I agreed eagerly, and the six of us busted our way back out of this room, running down the halls, shooting anything that tried to stop us.


	24. 23: Goodbyes

**mmk. :)**

**Chapter 23. The LAST chapter in this part of the series. then starts Secrets That Haunt You. Kinda strange, but trust me. it fits. :D and i shall love it. hopefully you shall too? :) yes. **

**anyways. the song from Chapter 22 was _Last Man Standing _by Pop Evil. AWESOME song. :D i love it. and it fit quite well. this chapter song (too lazy to put lyrics, sorry) is _American Honey _by Lady Antebellum.**

**if it helps, after i finish, i'll put a link to the next part of the installment (once it's up, of course) for easier access to the next part. actually, i might just go back and do that for the ones who haven't been able to find each next part...hmm.**

**yes. i shall. :D**

* * *

><p>It was the most amazing day of my life. Pretty epic too.<p>

The first time I ever saw Seth used to be the best moment of my life, but now, seeing him after so long... over a month... it topped everything.

Then, to top it off, we started the rest of our lives today. Shooting any Erasers that went after us, any scientists who tried to stop us from escaping...the ones that were evil, basically.

And it was just so amazing. I had been practically covered in blood before, but now, we were both dripping red. It wasn't a disgusting, sickening feeling either, like I feared it would be at first. It wasn't so much that I loved to kill, because that wasn't it at all.

I loved making a difference, doing something to rid at least a piece of the evil of the world.

This was gonna be amazing.

We were searching for Jeb's place, Seth and I specifically. Sam and her old pack had escaped, because we didn't need all of them to take out Jeb. Sam wasn't too happy—none of them were. But Seth and I definitely had dibs.

And Seth wasn't helping things, doing things to try and turn me on. Like when he stuck his hand in my back pocket, or pinned me against a wall forcefully, just to shoot an Eraser charging and to "protect me."

It was just the _way _he pinned me against there, that cocky, sexy, provocative grin on his lips the entire time. That's how I knew _exactly _what he was doing.

And I just, you know, _know _my husband.

It seemed like it took us forever to reach Jeb's office, but we were so happy when we did. Seth kicked the door in and entered first. For sheer entertainment, I decided to hang back and freak him out.

"Erasers!" Jeb yelled frantically, and I heard Seth laugh maniacally as his empty guns were thrown on the ground. I'm sure he was pulling his knife out, or something else intimidating like that.

"I told you," Seth murmured in a dark, truly terrifying tone. It almost even scared _me_, and I'm his wife. Either way, it sent shivers down my spine, and I had never been more proud. "I told you I would kill you without joining you. The only mistake you made was laying a finger on her. That's where you're gonna have to pay extra."

I ran in the room right about then, because I got the signal from Iggy signifying they were here and about to blow this place up. This time, we had cleared it out already, so they weren't waiting and clearing it out. We had already won, but we had something else to finish.

"What?" Jeb exclaimed furiously. "I stabbed you right through the heart!"

I smirked. "No you didn't. Sorry to cut this short, Seth, but they're about to blow this place to bits. So, we kinda have to go. Have your fun. Slit his throat. I don't care. But we need to go. Now."

Seth nodded stiffly. "If I had more time..." he sighed deeply and shook his head. "That would make me just like you, though, and I'm _not _you. Nothing like you. I will never be anything like you, and I will never join forces with the likes of you. Definitely not you, because your life will be over in less than thirty seconds."

Jeb was terrified, shaking in his chair, and he even began crying out for help again. But, Seth didn't want to hear it. Well, he did, but he knew it was useless, and it was just wasting time, so he simply reached over and snapped the bastard's neck.

And we took off running outside, hand-in-hand, with eager grins on our faces.

We had to do a sweep, make sure anyone still alive was out, and then, we left. Iggy saw us, nodded when I gave him a thumb's up, and detonated the most powerful explosive yet.

I didn't stop running, though, even as it blew up. It was more than one bomb, so it was a chain of explosions. Still cool to hear, probably cool to watch too. But, for some reason, I just kept running. Now, I wasn't crying. Now, I was laughing, almost like a little girl again. And it felt so amazing, so free.

I even began squealing, and as I made it to the far lining of trees from the clearing where the School had been, I stopped and began panting as I looked around me. "I stayed here last night. You know, I wrote a journal—"

Seth didn't take another minute to hesitate. He was kissing me with more passion. I never realized things could get more real, more intimate—more loving—than before, but I guess I should've known this would be special. It would be a memorable thing, and we would never forget it. We would never part again, no matter what.

And I still had so much to tell him.

When he pulled back, it wasn't because we were done. It was because we were already short on breath from all the exhilarating stuff we did previously, but now this? We had to breathe. But once we got the air we needed, we were right back where we left off.

And then, when the kiss finally ended, he held me close and whispered over and over how much he loves me, how much I mean to him. All kinds of sweet, wonderful, Seth-like things.

I knew that he knew my heart's deepest desires and feelings, how amazing I think he is, and he knew I couldn't just say ditto. But we both also knew that when I said, "I love you too, Seth," that nothing else was needed.

That was plenty.

"Ari!" Sam squealed as the two of us continued standing there, wrapped in each other's arms and holding one another as tightly as we could without cracking ribs.

I smiled happily. "Sam! Sorry. We probably should've warned you."

Seth shook his head. "It was easier to sell this way."

"How did you not die?" the female from inside asked quickly. "He stabbed you in the heart."

"Once you mate, you can't die," Seth said simply. "Only your mate can kill you. For us, we had to do it before she was seventeen. Same with all of them. I don't think it was the same for you guys, though."

One of the guys shook his head. "I'm seventeen, so, no, I wouldn't think so. But, I'm thinking we shouldn't wait and test that too long."

The girl looked a little embarrassed, but she didn't look like she was denying it would happen. And I just grinned at Sam, who was looking at the other boy.

His eyes were glued to the ground, to hide a strange pain. Why did it hurt him to see Sam?

"This is your other pack," I breathed. "Two birds with one stone. Wow. This makes things so much easier."

Seth nodded. "That's Shane, Ethan, and Emily."

"I'm Ari," I said honestly. I laughed a little as I looked up at Seth and realized we were still locked together. "And sorry about this. I don't think I physically _can _let go right now."

And then, my brother appeared, an eager grin on his lips. "Don't worry, Ari. No one expects you to. Just like I'm not expected to _not _do this." And he spun Sam quickly around to face him. Of course, her eyes lit up, and she was so happy to see him and hug him—no kiss, because I knew that was private—but something was bugging her.

Ethan... oh no.

I gasped quickly and let go of Seth, who understood completely, and to be a nice person, I ran over and tackled Alex. It was a little awkward placement, getting around Sam, but I managed, and we rolled around a little. He was shocked, but I leaned down and whispered in the middle of a roll, "I'll explain later. _Please _no PDA. I know it's hard. Trust me. Just... please. I'll be good too, to be fair."

And that was enough for him. He didn't even act like I said anything, and he hit my arm. "You're stupid, you know that? You finally better?"

Seth's eyes widened in horror. "You were _still _sick? After this whole month has gone by?"

"I know what's wrong with me," I insisted. "We'll talk later, okay? Can we just go home? I'm exhausted. We have room. Those three can come too."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Shane murmured slowly. "That's a nice offer, Ari, but I think we're better off going somewhere else."

Sam looked truly hurt by this, but she understood, so with teary eyes and a nod, she looked up at him. "Will you keep in touch?"

He walked over and gave her a tight hug. "Of course we will, sis. You understand, though. I know you do. We'll stop by and visit. Kid just needs a break."

She nodded. "Be careful. Don't get caught again."

"We won't," he assured her. "You stay out of trouble. Have a good life, Sam. Be happy. I'll let you know when it happens."

"You better," she said firmly. "I'll hunt you down and rip your penis off if I find out otherwise."

His eyes widened in fear as he nodded. "And somehow, I know you mean that." Then, he looked over at Seth and shook his hand. "Man, it was awesome meeting you. I hated you at first. Not even gonna lie. You were so determined, so stubborn. I didn't understand why until I saw her. Damn, man!"

Seth laughed. "I told you. You thought I was just kidding."

He grinned. "Nah. In all seriousness, you've seriously inspired me. You gave us all the courage to _try_. And that's something we've lacked these past few months. So, thank you. I personally won't ever forget you."

"Me either," Emily chimed in. "And it's nice to finally meet you, Ari. He said so much awesome stuff about you. I just had to put a face with the name."

I looked questioningly up at Seth, and he was just _glowing_. I'm sure I was too, because Sam and Alex, despite Sam's pain, were too.

Ethan nodded, but his eyes didn't move up much other than to gaze up at Seth. "It was nice meeting you. I don't blame you, either. You didn't know. I'll adjust, though."

Seth gave him an encouraging smile. "It'll work out. I promise."

My eyes widened in horror. "Oh, fuck, Seth! I've gotta get to England. And then the tree house. Oh man. Your, um, grandfather...he's kinda stuck in there...and Jessie's panicking...and there's a spy there...we've gotta go!"


	25. E: Heading Home

**and the epilogue. :)**

**to all my dedicated readers, reviewers, or followers, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! You have seriously helped me press on and made me smile on even my worst of days. So, thank you very much to all of you. :) it really does mean a lot. No, the series isn't done yet, but as it gets closer and closer to the end, I felt as if i should say all of this. I mean it when i say thank you for sticking with me through all this time. two whole years, if i'm remembering right. i'm pretty sure All-American Girl started in July of 2009. Wow.**

**and a very, very, VERY special thanks to my dedicated beta/insipirerer person...Sierra156! :D :D :D Without you, this series wouldn't be where it is. And I mean that. I would've stopped with Recovery a long time ago and put it up for adoption. Sounds weird, but you know what i mean. So, thank you so much. You've encouraged me, beta-ed for me, and just been there. So, thank you. so much. :) For everything.**

**alright. now that the heartfelt stuff is out of the way...don't fret, my readers/minions. :) part 5 will be a long one. seriously. Maybe even All-American Girl long. So, my point is...it's not over yet. :)**

**Alrighty. So, R&R and continue enjoying! :)**

* * *

><p>This young girl, she's so cute, cute<br>Everytime I see her, wear a fresh pair of shoes  
>'Cause this young girl, she's such a killer, killer<br>Can't wait til I have it, I'ma spend half a milla

I can see us together on top  
>We livin' like we hit the jackpot<br>Cha-ching, like money in the bank  
>You should be with me<p>

You're like my favorite song  
>On the radio, radio, radio, radio<br>I could listen to you all day  
>You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video<br>I could look at you all day  
>You make do my two-step all day<br>You keep me lookin' fly for ya all day...

...You got this young boy, rackin' his brains  
>Trying to make you mine, but I don't got a ring<p>

You got this young boy, goin' insane

* * *

><p>It was interesting, to say the least.<p>

We had to get back to England first, because Jessie was our first priority. At least we knew his grandfather was safe.

But her? No.

So, we had to hurry back, and we killed the spy. Without hesitation. Everyone _freaked _out when I killed the clone, at least until I snapped the king back. He was _pissed_, but when he saw Seth, I didn't even have to erase his memory.

But he _did _tell me he never wanted to see me again. Which was an order I was glad to obey.

After we saved her, I had to get bandaged up. Then we had to get home, because we were both _dying _to get alone time. For many various reasons.

Most importantly, I had to talk to him. As soon as I possibly could.

Sam was trying so hard not to tell, or even show she knew. Now that she was with Alex, and the whole family was together again, she was able to be thrilled about it, and she was able to be, well, Sam.

But, I was kinda nervous. There was a lot of riding on whatever decision we made, and I was scared. And Seth knew I was hiding something too, but he was content reading the three journal entries I wrote on the plane ride back.

Whereas I was perfectly content sleeping.

I was shaking as Seth led me to our bedroom, his lips kissing and biting down my neck as he began pulling my shirt off.

This was still possible, right? For now, anyways.

I think?

Either way, I couldn't do this, not yet. First, I had to tell him something.

And pushing him away right now, after so long...after just getting him back...it was _extremely_ hard to do. But, I had to tell him.

He looked utterly confused, almost hurt a little. "Ari... love, what is?"

I took a deep breath, uncertain how to begin. "We made a pact with Sam and Alex the plane ride back. We swore to them that no matter what, we were gonna devote our lives to making the world a better place."

"And that's all I want to do," he insisted. "With you. Forever."

I was smiling, but it was a very timid, cautious one. "Well, I said that with the knowledge of what I'm about to tell you. It doesn't change anything for me, and I hope it doesn't for you. This is all I want in life. To make the world better and be with you."

"Same here," he insisted. "Ari, baby, just say it. What is bothering you?"

I was shaking again, so I took some deep breaths to steady myself before looking him dead in the eye, a gaze he literally _couldn't_ look away from. "Seth, I'm... I'm pregnant."


	26. Link to Sequel

http:/ / www. fanfiction. net/s/7398655/1/Secrets_That_Haunt_Us

**here's the sequel to this part. :)**

**minus all the spaces in the link. cause it won't let me do it otherwise.**


End file.
